Assassin's Creed: Guardians of Free Will
by The Advent91
Summary: In the Land of Fire the legendary old assassin Altair comes across two boys being Itachi Uchiha and Rike OC , seeing as both have the qualities to become Assassin's he takes them under his wing training them both in secret. The Templars seemed to have returned and so must the Assassin's! Nothing is true...Everything is permitted.
1. Prologue Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed!**

* * *

"Many decades have passed since I've fought alongside my brothers and sisters against the threat that bared the cross…" The voice of an old man says "Mankind has been oblivious but there has been a secret war that has gone on for centuries…or one that did go on for centuries I should say…There were two groups at war, one that fought to safeguard mankind's secrets and protect their freewill, while the other sought power and enslavement of mankind. The two groups sought the same ultimate goal in mind…peace, a shared goal would make such as allies but not for they both had different views of peace, this is why they are enemies. They were the Templars and Assassins…brotherhoods you may call them, long ago the Templars were defeated but I fear that our enemy has returned rising from the ashes like phoenix returning to life…if the Templars have returned then so shall the Assassin Brotherhood since they disbanded then…I only hope that we are not too late…"- Altair

**[The Hidden Leaf Village/Kanoha…]**

Walking the streets of Kanoha was an 82 year old man wearing white robes with a white hood over his head, he was dressed in robes that didn't express nobility but he did look like a man that was very wise…this old man's name was Altair Ibn-La' Ahad, otherwise known as The Mentor. Mentor of what no one knew except members of council of the Hidden Leaf, which he saw them, becoming power hungry mongers. In fact members of the council were sort of suspicious of him not knowing that he was leader to the most powerful order in the entire world, it's Mentor. He walked the streets with his hands behind his back minding his own business while being one with the crowd that walked; he still lived by the tenants of the Creed. One: Never harm the blood of an innocent. Two: Hide in plain sight, remain one with the crowd, become a blade within it. Three: NEVER compromise the Brotherhood. The people of their order were able to do the things that ninja, Kage's, and daimyo's could not…it was like taking the law in their own hands when they failed. When justice was failed to be delivered as well as the system failing then the Assassin's would do what needs to be done. As he walked the streets he took notice of two boys that were the same age, both were eight years old and both were different…one was a young Uchiha while the other looked to be an outsider to the village? Itachi Uchiha and the other boy's name was Rike, no surname. The two boys were heading in the direction of the Training Grounds outside the village walking side by side and conversing amongst one another, the two seemed to be friends; Altair tailed them all the way to one of the Training Grounds. What he observed astonished him as well as surprise…one was Itachi's Sharingan that was already at a fully matured level and looked very sharp, he truly was a prodigy. What surprised him as well was Rike too looked to have the Sharingan but his was different as the within the iris of his eye was pitch black while the three commas surrounding his center red eye pupil was red, was that even a Sharingan? He continued to watch the raven hair colored Uchiha spar against the skunk colored haired Rike, the two were literally neck in neck in ability, especially during their shoot out clashing shuriken against shuriken as the two kept their gazes upon one another. Finishing their spar with a fireball jutsu Altair made his presence known by clapping his hands gaining their attention.

"Bravo boys, bravo!"

"And you are sir…?" Itachi asked kindly deactivating his Sharingan turning black and Rike quickly did the same as his turned to sky blue color.

"Just an old man who enjoyed your performance, I hadn't seen a battle such as that between two who are so young for many, many years." The old assassin said.

"You were a ninja once?" Rike asked as the two boys walked up and stood before the old man.

"No…I was something…more, I had a large role back in my heyday, my golden age." Altair said with a kind gentle smile.

"What was this role…?" Itachi asked.

"I was the leader of an order that safeguard all of mankind's secrets and most importantly its freewill, not the occupation of a ninja. Being part of such an order that safeguarded the world was not such an easy task…but I did feel a part of something, I had done my part already."

"You were the leader of an order, and then you must be very strong as well as wise?" Rike asked.

"Well due to my age I am not as strong as I was in my prime but yes I am very wise," Altair assured.

"What was this order that you speak of?" Itachi asked curious.

"That I cannot share for in order to know you would have to be a part of said order, and once part of said order you are forever bound to secrecy for you can never tell of the existence of it. For the order serves the light from the darkness..."

"Would you be referring to the Assassin Brotherhood?" Itachi asked.

"How did you know…?"

"Well years ago an order of Assassins was active but since then their activities have decreased and then finally vanished somewhere after the Second Great Ninja War, they were sort of group that killed corrupt officials, ninja's, and even help the people, they promoted peace and stability. I was told that it was all just nothing but myths, rumors, and an order that never existed…" Itachi explained.

"But now with my presence in front of you what do you think?"

"That the Assassin Brotherhood is real and was active…my lips are sealed sir,"

"Please, you may both call me Altair…or Mentor,"

"That means you're this order's leader, the big cheese so to say?" Rike asked causing Altair to chuckle.

"Yes, I am the big cheese." The three were now sat down on a pier that was over a clear clean river talking "So Itachi I see that you are a Genin…?" Altair asked.

"He graduated from the academy last year at the top of his class and he even mastered his Sharingan this year…" Rike said.

"Truly a prodigy of your clan, I am sure that you would lead it to greatness when you become head."

"I plan to…" Itachi said with a smirk.

"And what about you Rike, from what I saw you and Itachi are near the same level, shouldn't someone of your skill equal to Itachi's bare the headband proudly upon his forehead as his friend?" The Mentor asked.

"Rike is sort of…suspicious and so am I, not to mention would be problematic," Itachi said.

"Pardon me?"

"Well Mentor he has the Sharingan and he was not born within the clan but outside of it, his eyes are completely different from any normal Sharingan?" Itachi explained.

"Yes I noticed I have never seen one such as that one before even with the Assassin Brotherhood?"

"Uchiha's were in the Brotherhood?" Rike asked the Mentor.

"Yes, a few though who are likely passed on…back to your issue,"

"Well if I enlist to become part of the academy and a ninja then I fear that I would be taken advantage of…"

"You fear in being made a mindless emotionless weapon for the Leaf's own gains?"

"Yes,"

"You have a right to have this fear Rike…"

"Why do you say this Mentor?" Itachi asked.

"The council these days have become sort of…opportunists…power mongers, there is even one within the council, an Elder, that I believe has a unit that should have long deactivated has active. Ninja's that show and gain ability and further it is put on their record and that record also can be viewed by council…"

"So Rike could never be a ninja?" Itachi asked disappointed.

"Not if he wants the council breathing down his neck, I'm sorry but that doesn't mean that you can't receive teachings in the ninja arts. The teachings I provided the Brotherhood were similar to that of ninja but more difficult, some would say was hell but in the end was worth it, you would still learn chakra control and jutsu but also teachings of the Assassin's from within the order as well."

"Can you teach me…?" Rike asked.

"Well the Assassin Order is inactive…" Altair said and Rike looked down in disappointment, he really wanted to learn. "But that isn't stopping me from teaching you," With that said Rike's head popped back up with a happy smile "and if you like you are welcomed to learn to Itachi."

"I would be honored Altair," Itachi said with a smile putting his hands together as if in prayer.

"But Itachi I am sure that with these new skills I teach you that your clan would be suspicious and on some level not pleased,"

"What the clan doesn't know won't hurt them, and I have a right to learn whatever I can and besides I just won't use any of the teachings I learn around them." Itachi said.

"That's right…now you're thinking like an Assassin, while you wouldn't be considered an Assassin if the order were still active today you would be considered a friend of the order. I will teach the both of you some jutsu, give you an entire new training regime such as scaling building walls and mountain sides without the use of chakra, I will teach you both how to become one with the crowd hiding in plain sight as a blade within it and becoming a blade yourselves." After asking if the two accepted he received a nod from both Itachi and Rike "Is there anything else you two would wish to share with me before we begin?" the Mentor asked.

"Yes there is one more thing and it concerns Rike again, he seems to have a sort of rapid healing factor?" Itachi said.

"That's right, every time I would get the smallest of cuts, burns, or gashes they would heal on their own at such a rapid pace that when it is done it looks that I've never been injured?" Rike explained.

"Does this require any hand seals…?" Altair, the Mentor asked.

"No, Rike doesn't seem to have to make any?" Itachi said.

"Rike do you know who your parents are?"

"No but seeing that I have a Sharingan they had to be Uchiha right?" Rike asked.

"One of them at least…"

"Mentor?" Itachi asked a bit confused.

"This rapid healing factor of yours without the need of hand seals, there was only one man in all of history that had the same ability that didn't require the use of hand seals as well…"

"Who…?" Rike asked.

"He was one of the Founders of the Hidden Leaf Village," Altair hinted with a smile.

"You mean Hashirama Senju the First Hokage!" Itachi said astonished.

"What…?" Rike asked.

"Rike, Altair is saying that you are related to the Senju's as well!"

"So I'm half Uchiha and Senju, what does that make me…an Uchiju?" Rike asked scratching the back of his head.

"It had to be either you mother or father that was a Senju or an Uchiha, what this makes you is something completely new and different, a Hybrid of sorts. It would also explain your Sharingan looking different, for instance the color within the iris of your eye and the outlining of your eyes Iris being red when you have your Sharingan active, probably between the mix of both Senju and Uchiha blood? Who knows maybe one day your eyes will possibly maybe going under a sort of mutation and become a completely new doujutsu in the future?" Altair spoke wisely.

"Congratulations Rike!" Itachi said patting the back of Rike.

Altair stood up with the boys standing up as well "Now are the both of you ready to learn the teachings of the Assassin?" The Mentor asked in a serious voice and the boys both put their hands together as if in prayer and with the same tone of voice…

"Yes Mentor!"

**4 years later…**

Twelve year old Itachi and 11 year old Rike were scaling a mountain side; they were not using chakra at all and to all that was the most difficult thing to do for ninja. Ninja would just concentrate chakra into the souls of their feet and run up the wall but this sort of thing would be more taxing for a ninja but not for Itachi and Rike. Even though they both knew the Water Walking and Tree Climbing exercise scaling the side of buildings, mountain walls, and trees was good since you'd be saving chakra and that was a sort of big plus. They were now able to blend in with any crowd to avoid detection by becoming one with it; the three tenants of the Creed with them along with new arsenals of jutsu, the two have truly become stronger. The two have not only changed in ability but also their cloths, Itachi wore the usual clothing that most Uchiha's would wear but had an addition to it that had a black hood. The front tip of the hood shaped as if it were the beak of an eagle with the Assassin insignia sown within the front tip of his hood, he even wielded the Hidden Blade under his right wrist that had black straps over above his forearm securing it. Rike on the other hand had a completely different new look wearing a sort of white waist length coat that had gray linings over a black shirt with a same styled hood as Itachi's only it was white, a thin red sash fastened with the Assassin insignia, and wearing a pair of dark brown ninja sandals (even though he wasn't one) over black pants. He too wielded a Hidden Blade like Itachi although his was under his left wrist, what Altair called the Assassin Tomahawk, bow and arrows over his back, a curved silver deadly sharp Short Blade sheathed behind his waist, a pouch that held his kunai and shuriken as well as other materials, and other pouches that held medicine pills behind his belt over his red sash. The two finally brought a hand grasping the top of the mountain side that they were rock climbing pulling themselves up, and waiting there was Altair with a smile on his face.

"You two seemed to have broken your previous record?" Altair said looking up at the angle of the sun.

"All thanks to you Mentor," Rike said.

"No…you should be thanking yourselves for it was your hard work and determination that got you this far…I believe that now the two of you should head back into the village."

"Where will you be off to Mentor?" Itachi asked.

"To a meeting," Was all Altair said as he walked away leaving the two boys to walk back to the village themselves.

Minutes later they were back within the village walls, Itachi with his hood down while Rike kept his up, the two walking the streets together…

"So how are things being a Chunin and all Itachi?" Rike asked his friend.

"You know, same old same old, B and C ranked missions while sometimes doing A's…" Itachi replied.

"And what else…?"

"What do you mean…?"

"You've been acting strange Itachi…?"

"Problems within the clan are all…and father…"

"What about your dad?"

"I never told anyone this so far, no one from outside my clan, but I am a part of the ANBU now."

"First you graduate from the academy and become Genin at the age of seven, become Chunin at the age of 10, and now you're part of the ANBU Black Ops? You might as well try going for the title of Hokage!" Rike joked around.

"I won't be trying that I assure you…" Itachi said with a smile.

The two were now within the Training Grounds where the academy students would practice on their shuriken throwing those minutes later. Now why would these two that were most likely low Jonin level doing here where academy students practiced with their shuriken? Three kunai that were thrown hit the bull's eye centers of human paper targets on posts, who were they thrown by? They were thrown by Itachi of course who had a smile on his face and Rike was standing next to him with his bow in his right hands grasp at the ready with a small smile on his face.

"Bulls eye," Itachi said.

"Not bad," Rike said.

"Not bad, we're standing 70 yards from the targets?"

"Let me give it a try?" Rike said as Itachi stepped aside. Little did they know they attracted the attention of some academy students eating lunch outside seemed to be watching with curiosity from behind the gates, 7 year old Sasuke who was Itachi's little brother was watching although he's never meant the one in the white hood? Rike reached for an arrow over his left shoulder pulling one out of the brown sack placing it atop his bow that he aimed forward sideways and pulled the end of the bow and string back. When he released his arrow fired from his bow hitting dead center in the center target on a stump in less than five seconds! Seeing this academy students were sort of at awe at their performance and just now at Rike getting a bull's eye with his arrow.

"Curiosity Rike, do you think you can hit the other two targets by firing two arrows at once?" Itachi asked.

"Never tried that before, especially as I am to hit the two targets opposite sides of the center?"

"No harm in trying no?"

"I don't see why not?" Rike said with a smile and pulled out two arrows, took aim, pulled back and concentrated…after all this would be the first time he was attempting this. About 30 seconds went by until Rike finally released and Itachi watched as the arrows split and hit the opposite side targets dead center joining his kunai "Yes!" Rike cheered.

"You have quite the skill with the bow!" Itachi praised with a small smile, the students at awe again "Do you mind if I have a try with that?" Itachi asked curious about his possible ability with archery.

"Sure," Rike said handing over his bow and a single arrow to Itachi "No Sharingan!"

"Why make it easy?" Itachi said as he took aim with Rike's bow placing the arrow atop, pulled back, and seconds later he released not hitting dead center joining the center targets impaled kunai and arrow but it was pretty damn close!

"You continue to amaze me my friend for your first try that was impressive! You truly are the prodigy of your clan!" Rike praised as Itachi handed back Rike's bow, the two walking toward the targets to collect their kunai and arrows.

"To be honest Rike I am starting too…lose respect for my clan, its losing it honor…." Itachi said in a low voice closing his eyes for a moment.

"Why would you for your own clan lose respect, suspect its loss of honor, why think this way?"

"It's complicated," Was all Itachi said and when reaching the targets pulled out their respective weapons putting them away.

"Come on you can tell me; after all we are cousins no?" Rike said in a whisper.

"True but believe me Rike, you would not want to know what is happening within the clan right now, and you would not want to get involved."

"Involved in what?"

"It's…"

"Complicated?" Rike asked finishing for Itachi who gave a single nod as his answer "I understand Itachi, but if you feel the need to talk I'm all ears ok?"

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Mind showing me that cool kunai technique again, I've been practicing for a long time now?" Rike asked with a smirk.

"Really have you mastered it…finally?" Itachi asked in a taunt.

"Just set up the targets…" Rike said with narrowed eyes while the right one twitched. The eight targets were set with two behind blind spots with the remaining six high and low places, three in places high set up in three separate trees and three low on the ground. Itachi standing in the center while Rike stood off at the sidelines, Sasuke recognized what Itachi was about to do while the other students were wondering. Itachi vanished and reappeared above letting he fall back upside down toward earth and released his kunai flicking them all in the appropriate directions while making others collide to send them down in new directions to hit blind spots. Eight loud thumps were heard as Itachi landed on the ground with grace while Rike gave off a whistle walking up to where Itachi stood while Itachi walked past him to stand at the sidelines this time.

"Good luck," Itachi said to Rike.

"Don't need it anymore!"

Sasuke took notice that whoever Itachi was with took the same position where Itachi was standing and he knew what he was going to do "There's no way he could accomplish big brothers technique, it's impossible for someone like him…" Sasuke said crossing his arms a little arrogant, well you wouldn't believe his surprise when he saw Rike vanish, appear in the air falling back like Itachi and to his shock he performed it exactly how Itachi did. The shock and disbelief was that he hit all the targets, even the blind spots in the same manner his big brother did! Rike landed gracefully giving Itachi a smirk as he walked up to him approvingly.

"Nicely done, you've been practicing." Itachi praised.

"It may have token me half a year more but I managed!" Rike said standing up.

"No way, how did he master Itachi's technique!" Sasuke asked himself still in disbelief.

"Wow, he did the same thing that Uchiha did!" Young Choji Akameshi said.

"Even I'm impressed!" Young Shikamaru Nara said.

"That guy in the white hood, do you think he's an Uchiha as well?" Choji asked.

"I don't see the crest that all Uchiha's wear among him, but I do see that A like symbol as his belt buckle, maybe that means something?" Shikamaru said.

Sasuke watched as his big brother and the kid in the white hood bump fists, both with a smile on their faces, he hadn't seen Itachi smile this much around the clan for a while now? Rike's face Sasuke couldn't see except for the bottom from the angle he was looking at, Sasuke determined to find out who this guy was ran to the gate door to enter the training field.

"You are truly my equal aren't you Rike?" Itachi said with a smile.

"If you say so, I still think you're a little above me?"

"You would be surprised Rike,"

"No really I think I'm…" Rike brought up his right pointer finger and thumb having them close together "this far behind you?"

Itachi brought up his fingers like Rike but held them apart wide "This far you mean?" He asked joking around with his friend as a smirk was on Itachi's face, receiving a push from Rike as he chuckled "You would've made an outstanding ninja you know."

"Big brother!" Sasuke called.

Itachi heard from the all too familiar voice of his little brother Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke…?"

"So this is your little brother?" Rike asked looking at the young Uchiha standing beside Itachi "He looks a lot like you Itachi."

Sasuke felt his big brothers hand place upon his right shoulder "We are brothers after all," Itachi said.

"Big brother who is this guy?" Sasuke asked wanting to know as he looked up under the hood but the dark shadow the hood cast covered the top half of his face, what was it a genjutsu of some kind?

"This is…Connor," Itachi said giving Rike a fake name he just thought up, he was protecting him after all from the council and most likely the Uchiha clan. "Well Connor I must get going back to the Uchiha District, as for you Sasuke you need to go back to class." Itachi said poking Sasuke's forehead.

"Will you help me with my Shuriken Jutsu after school?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"Sure Sasuke."

"Yes!" Sasuke cheered.

"Farewell Connor, peace be with you."

"Upon you as well," Rike replied with a nod and watched as Itachi used the body flicker technique vanishing leaving behind a swirl of leaves to fall. Rike then took notice of 6 year old Sasuke looking up at him with a stare, he gave Sasuke a small smile and then a wave as he turned and walked away.

"Did he teach you?" Sasuke asked causing Rike to stop but didn't turn around nor looked over his shoulder to face him.

"Pardon…?"

"His special Kunai technique, did he teach you?" Sasuke asked. "I ask my brother and sometimes he helps me but most of the time he doesn't saying because he is busy."

"Actually I just watched and worked at it, eventually I got it down, I learned by watching. If I could do it then I am very confident that you could do it to Sasuke, keep at it and don't give up." Rike said and walked away leaving "See you around little man!"

As Rike walked the streets of the village he could feel himself being tailed, it wasn't little Sasuke but someone else so he blended within a large walking crowd hiding in plain sight. Moments later he saw the infamous Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja pass by the crowd Rike was blended with searching for someone and he knew that was his tail. Rike decided to play around with him and as a crowd was going to pass by and through Kakashi Rike blended with that group of walking villagers. When he was just right behind Kakashi he tapped the top of his left shoulder causing the ninja to look over said shoulder at the one responsible, upon seeing nothing he looked around for the one he was tailing within the large crowds of the villagers at this time. Kakashi was wondering two things and they were how he lost sight of him in the first place and how his target ended up right behind him and then suddenly disappeared again? That tap on his shoulder obviously said "You're dead" basically Kakashi could have been killed by a 12 year old! Who was this child that wore the white hood, how does he have this level of skill? Rike couldn't help but chuckle to himself; he could have assassinated the infamous Copy Ninja if he weren't an ally to the Leaf.

He came close to the Hokage Tower where meetings of council took place and saw councilman walking out its front doors, he was no councilman but he saw Altair walking down the steps with his hood down showing off his gray and white hair with a face that was disappointed. Walking past the front open gates into the grounds he came to a stop in front of Altair putting his fist up against his chest giving a slight bow of his head.

"Mentor…" Rike addressed respectfully.

"Ah Rike just the fellow I wanted to see, come and take a walk with me."

"Of course," As the two walked together amongst the grounds they didn't go unnoticed by the council Elder Danzo who looked with suspicious eyes…but really eye for that manner since his left eye was covered in bandages.

"Do you remember what I told you and Itachi about the opposing order to the Assassin's?" Altair asked.

"The Templars?" Rike asked.

"Yes,"

"What of them Mentor?"

"Take a look at this?" Altair asked as he pulled out a necklace from within his robes handing it to Rike who held the cross within the palm of his hands.

"The Templar cross?"

"Yes, that cross was sent to me by an old friend, the man that possessed this necklace wore it…"

"A Templar!"

"I fear so…"

"But you said that the Templars were defeated long ago?"

"I thought so to but I always was weary of our enemy's possible return…"

"What does this mean, if the Templar threat has returned does that mean so shall the Assassin Brotherhood?"

"Remember when I left for an important meeting today…?"

"Yes,"

"I took this issue to the council to warn them…"

"Doesn't that betray the third tenant of the Creed?"

"Compromising the Brotherhood means leading the enemy to our home, to us, many people know of the Assassin Brotherhood's existence through the ages. Now today we are only remembered as a myth, a so called legend that could be told to children as a bedtime story. Anyway the council refused to believe the return of a Templar threat, the Elder Danzo even believes that I planted this just as an excuse to reunite the order."

"Sounds to me that he doesn't want the Assassin Order's return?"

"I believe so as well…as it is suspicious."

"Why…?"

"The Assassin's and Templars were very powerful back then saving city's from falling into the hands of the Templar's gaining trust from the leaders of those cities, even a Kage's from time before as well as daimyo's. In fact if it weren't for the Assassin's the Hidden Leaf Village would have never come to fruition, the Templars then wanted to put a stop to its founding back then."

"So really the Assassins were…"

"At the time the most powerful order in the world, even the current power of the Leaf today paled in comparison to the order back then. Now I am not sure anymore of its current state…"

"So what do we do then, nothing and let this Templar threat go unnoticed?"

"Actually I plan to launch a full investigation."

"A wise decision Mentor, who will be leading it, the ANBU or perhaps the Uchiha Police?"

"Neither, to be honest having the Hokage's help since the ANBU work under him would be troublesome. The Uchiha Police cannot be involved especially…"

"Then who…?" Itachi asked.

"I cannot trust anyone else but you Rike…"

"Me…?"

"Yes…just you,"

"Why not involve Itachi?"

"Because it is the Uchiha you'll be investigating…"

Rike stopped in his tracks shocked "What!"

"Do you see now why Itachi cannot be involved?"

"What does this have anything to do with his clan?"

"The cross you hold in your possession was property of a messenger that worked for the Uchiha…"

"So what you're saying is…" Rike then had a horrible realization.

"Yes…I fear that the Uchiha may be involved with the Templars…who knows…the entire Uchiha clan could already be Templars or were Templars all the long."

"And what do you think of Itachi…?"

"What do you believe…?"

"Itachi is NOT a Templar."

"I believe you…we both know that he is one that detests war, no need to worry for he is no Templar."

"So what do I do…spy on the Uchiha without having Itachi notice?"

"It will be difficult…"

"This is Itachi we're talking about; did you know that he is a part of the ANBU?"

"I have…" Altair felt eyes upon them and decided that this was the time to part "Rike I have faith in your ability but now we must part, this mission will be long term Rike…Safety and peace." He said to Rike who brought his right fist upon his chest giving a slight bow and walked off, out and away from the grounds.

**[The Uchiha Clan District…Night]**

Rike waited until nightfall and now was standing atop the edge of tall building within the village 5 blocks away from the Uchiha Clan District and seeing it from this high point of view could see everything within the district. He would have to be careful because if he was spotted then they would no doubt try to kill him for trespassing or worse Rike would have to flee the village with the Uchiha hunting him. How was he going to get in? He saw the walls that blocked off the Uchiha District from the village, they looked high enough for anyone to jump over but he wouldn't do such a thing. That was like saying "hello I am here to spy on you all! Kill me!" so that was out of the question. He did however see from this distance see rope connected from one of the four story building within the district to one outside the district in the village, that would be his ticket in. From where he was standing it was a pretty long fall and the height was perfect enough for him to "take flight" but of course he would not really be flying but gliding as he jumped off forward holding his legs and hands apart and was gliding through the air heading toward his destination, his coat flapping through the wind. He glided over ten or more blocks of street and as he descended toward his destination, which would be atop the building where his ticket in began, he accelerated in speed and not even half a minute later he flipped himself into two front flips through the air before landing gracefully atop his target building. While crouched he walked over to where the rope was tied, where it began and looking into the compound and seeing some within the streets of the district he cursed his luck but then he heard multiple popping sounds? Those sounded like firecrackers? It however grabbed the Uchiha's attention and they dashed over in the direction the sound was coming from giving Rike the clear, lady luck must be on his side! He jumped up flipping forward landing atop the rope and using it as a trampoline was launched in the air flipping forward and landed on the roof of the main house silently.

"Infiltration success…" Rike said "Something tells me those firecrackers weren't coincidence?"

Fugaku Uchiha, clan head of the Uchiha clan and Chief of the Uchiha Police Force rushed to the source of the destination of the source of the sound with three Uchiha's by his side that were also part of the Uchiha Police. They all had their Sharingan's active and when they arrived at the destination in front of an open yard which was the source of the sound it wasn't what they thought it was…

"Let's use them again big brother!" Sasuke said happily.

"Alright Sasuke calm down…here comes another!" Itachi said holding a box of firecrackers in his right hand.

"Sasuke! Itachi!"

"Yes father?" Sasuke asked as if he were in trouble while Itachi gave his father the same look he always did for a while now, a look that said he had lost all respect for him.

"What are you two doing here late at night?" Fugaku demanded.

"Forgive me father for it was my idea, you see it's because that since I have been receiving a lot of missions that I spent little time with Sasuke and I decided to show him some new fireworks that I picked up. It hasn't caused any problems has it…?" Itachi explained and asked.

Fugaku gave his eldest son a suspicious look "Couldn't you have done this tomorrow?"

"While that is true father since being part of the Hokage's ANBU I can be called on missions at any time and I really want to get as much time with Sasuke as I can."

Fugaku had to admit that Itachi was right; the ANBU can be called on missions at any time. Be it during late at night, during dinner with your family, or when one was in the intimate in moments they were called through the burning seal embedded upon their arms. When the seal felt warm upon one's ANBU tattoo it was the signal that said ANBU ninja was being called and must report immediately. Fugaku deactivated his Sharingan…

"Very well then…Itachi don't keep your brother up too late then, finish here with your brother Sasuke then get to bed." Fugaku said turning around and walking away, his fellow Uchiha clansmen following behind.

"Yes father," Sasuke said.

Itachi still had his eyes upon the back of his father that was walking away and then looked up to the roof of the building and the others all around scanning them for someone, Itachi only gave a small smile _"Stealth…always his favorite." _Itachi knew of Rike's infiltration and was glad that Altair sent an assassin in to do an investigation hoping that he would find something; he too knew about the messenger of the Uchiha clan bearing the Templar cross and hoped that the whole clans weren't Templar's. In fact he also played with his brother with the fireworks to not only spend time with little Sasuke but also to assist Rike's infiltration making it more easy to get inside.

"Big brother lets continue!" Sasuke whined.

"Oh sorry Sasuke I spaced out for a moment." Itachi said turning his attention back on his brother lighting another firecracker.

"Spaced out…that's not like you brother?"

Itachi watched the fuse of the firecracker shrink from the flame, the image reflecting in his eyes "Yeah, I know." He said and tossed it in the air letting it pop, Sasuke watching the colors with a smile on his face as Itachi walked to and stood beside his little brother watching them.

He made his way across the roof jogging but silently using chakra to cover the bottoms of his feet cushioning his footsteps making them mute. Reaching the edge of the roof he peeks over the roof looking down seeing two patrolling Uchiha's of the clan on ground level circling the main household, he even looked to the window below him seeing that it was dark meaning no one was in the room this moment. You know what the best part was? The window into the room was open!

"_Why would anyone leave the window open at this time of night?" _

He grabbed the edges of the roof and flipped himself forward hanging off the roof and turning himself around swinging himself inside landing silently. While still crouched he looked around the room and saw that there was a bunch of toys lying around, toys for a child?

"_Wait a second whose room is this…?"_

That's when he realized that he didn't hear the firecrackers anymore? He did a minute ago?

"Itachi I don't want to go to bed yet!" Sasuke's voice whined.

"_Oh shit I'm in Sasuke's room!"_ Rike thought hearing the footsteps coming closer and closer, Rike looked around and saw the slightly opened closet door and silently but quickly was inside but left it open slightly so that he could see outside.

"I know Sasuke," Itachi said sliding open the door of Sasuke's room "but it is late now and you have to get your sleep, you have school tomorrow." Itachi said walking Sasuke to his little brother's bed who sat up on it and Itachi next to him.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said in a low tone "Itachi can you tell me something?"

"Sure what is it?" Itachi asked.

"Tell me about Connor?"

"Connor?"

"Yeah, do you see him like how you see Shisui?"

"Well he is a friend like how Shisui is."

"How did you meet him?"

"During a mission actually, it was a mission escorting a VIP to his home safely to the Land of Snow. I was still a Genin then…we were attacked by bandits and it wasn't anything that we couldn't handle but we were outnumbered. I was given the important task and told to take the VIP the rest of the way…"

"By yourself! You must be very strong…"

"Yes but I wasn't really alone…"

"You weren't?"

"No, I could feel that I was being followed even with some bandits on our tail but this presence was coming from within the woods."

"From within the woods?"

"As I was escorting the client to safety I heard the sound of arrows piercing through the air and following after was the fall of bodies hitting the snow behind us? As I looked over my shoulder I was surprised to already see eight bandits fallen with arrows in their bodies…"

"What happened next?"

"I managed to bring the client the rest of the way safely and my team survived as well but then as I looked back into the woods I saw a boy that looked to be my age within the trees holding his bow and his arrows over his back watching."

"And that was Conner!" Sasuke asked in a low voice.

"That was Conner." Itachi said with a smile.

"Wow and he did all of that with just a bow and arrows." Sasuke said amazed.

"He was always good in archery; to tell you the truth his archery is almost unmatched. I'll tell you something really amazing about his skill with the bow. Remember how far he shot from on the academy training grounds?"

"Yeah?"

"That's nothing to him honestly; he can fire a single bow from over 200 yards if he wants to!"

"That's amazing!"

"It is…"

"Itachi do you think…?" Sasuke was going to ask but hesitated.

"What is it?"

"Do you think that Conner…could you know…I mean…teach me how to use a bow?"

Rike was amused at this request; it seems with Itachi retelling the story in how they first saw one another that he has taken an interest into archery. Itachi slightly looked over to Sasuke's closet giving a smile with Rike on the inside realizing that Itachi knew of his presence _"He must have been the one to set off those firecrackers…" _gave him a peace sign saying its ok with him.

"I'm sure he will agree." Itachi said to his little brother.

After that Itachi left to let Sasuke get some sleep leaving Rike in the closet to his thoughts… _"Is Itachi aware of the investigation? If he is then why didn't Altair tell me…?" _He watched Sasuke turn and toss in his bed seeming to have trouble to sleep and Rike even though he had patience but couldn't stay in here forever decided that he will put him to sleep. With an eye peeking out of the crack of Sasuke's closet his sky blue eyes turned into his Sharingan, the red outline of his Sharingan eye, his pupil and the three commas surrounding it glowing in the dark from under his hood. Sasuke looked his direction with slightly closed eyes and Rike made eye contact as well as Sasuke, he cast the genjutsu that made Sasuke go to sleep and would not remember seeing his Sharingan eye. He pushed the closet door open closing it behind him and walked up to Sasuke who was sleeping in bed and adjusted the blanket on the young Uchiha, he couldn't help but smile. He had to get back to his mission and headed for the door slightly opening it and peeking through to see no one, grabbing his short blade knife behind him he used the reflection off the blade to see down to the left and right of the hallways only to see it being clear. Satisfied he puts his blade away opening the door entering the hall and closing it gently behind him…if Rike got caught then of course they would all try to kill him…all except Itachi though.

"_Alright nice and slow Rike," _Rike told himself in his thoughts. Suddenly a door to his right opened and a hand clasped around his mouth _"Awe crap…" _Rike thought thinking he was caught and screwed as he was pulled into the room and the door closing; only the person that he was pulled in by was Itachi himself giving him his usual stare. "Don't do that! I thought I was literally fucked!" Rike whispered and noticed that he must have been in Itachi's room. It wasn't surprising seeing as brothers always had rooms close to one another…

"Sorry about that." Itachi said.

"You knew of the investigation?" Rike asked.

"No and to be honest I tried to approach Mentor about the possible Templar activity here,"

"You were doing you own on your own clan?" Itachi gives him a nod "The reason you couldn't get it to Altair or me was because you were being monitored by the clan as well, huh?"

"Yes, I was being watched by my father personally…there is something that I have to tell you about the clan Rike and you are not going to like it."

"Go on,"

"The Templars have returned." Itachi said with a serious expression on his face with his Sharingan active.

"So it is as the Mentor feared then." Rike said with his own Sharingan still active ever since he left Sasuke's room.

"Yes, ever since their defeat by the Assassin Order long ago they simply stayed to the shadows making it look as if they were truly gone but in reality the whole time they have been working underground. Now since the Assassin Order is no longer active they have begun to make their move again…and it all starts here."

"What do you mean "it all starts here"?" Rike asked, he didn't like the sound of this one bit.

"It regards the Uchiha clan…"

"Don't tell me that…?"

"That's right…every single Uchiha is a Templar." Itachi said with downcast eyes, anger and sadness on his face.

"Everyone?" Rike asked shocked.

"Even my mother…"

"What about Sasuke?"

"No…he is still just a child, I am thankful that he is not a Templar."

"Who is leading them now?" Rike wondered.

"I don't know but whoever it is he must have great power to be able to take control of the Templar's or it may just be remnants trying to keep up the cause."

"What about you Itachi?"

"I am not a Templar, my father approached me long ago with the cross actually…I turned away."

"Thank goodness but I always knew you weren't a Templar."

"The clan is plotting Rike…"

"The Uchiha clan is planning something?"

"Yes…the Uchiha clan is planning to take over the Hidden Leaf Village, coup d'état."

"Coup d'état! If this goes through then…"

"Many innocents would be killed and likely the start of the Fourth Great Ninja War."

"How do we fix this?" Rike asked how they could fix this.

"There was a reason my clan had me put in the ANBU, it was to spy on the village but lately I have been passing information to Lord Third and his supporters."

"You're a double agent then. Itachi, what is making you betray your own clan?" Rike asked curious.

Itachi remembered the Third Great Ninja War…what he saw scared him and he didn't want to see nothing like that again… "I don't ever want to see another war…" Itachi then pulled out an envelope with the assassin insignia on it "Here…it is a copy of all my gathered information, get this into Altair's hands and him alone…your welcomed to read it as well if you wish but do it when no one is around."

"Thank you…" Rike said taking the information and putting it in his pouch "You practically did my job for me. By the way who is the one leading the overthrow?"

"My own father,"

"Fugaku Uchiha…that was unexpected."

"You should leave now Rike…there is a secret escape root just across from my room door under a tatami mat, lift it and you will be safe exiting outside the district."

"Thank you…" Rike made his way to the door but stops looking at Itachi "Shusui Uchiha…the man who threw himself in the Nanako River…?" Itachi looks at Rike "Did he really commit suicide?"

"He was aware of the Uchiha's plot…to aid me he drowned himself making me bare witness," Itachi's Sharingan eye pupils morph into a black curved three pronged shuriken with the center being red "and gave me the forbidden power of the Uchiha."

"The Mangekyo Sharingan…" He watched as Itachi's eye returned to normal.

"One more thing…the Uchiha have been tasked to search for something called the Apple of Eden and is said to be somewhere in this village. Where I don't know?" Itachi said.

"The Apple of Eden?" Rike said to himself but suddenly they heard footsteps.

"Quickly!" Itachi urged leading Rike out, lifting up the mat letting Rike dash in and laying the mat back down standing back up and Fugaku Uchiha rounding the corner seeing Itachi up stare at the wall…in the dark?

"Itachi what are you doing in the middle of night?" Fugaku asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to admire this painting." Itachi said and indeed there was a painting on the wall in front of him. It was the painting that was a sign of peace and stability, peace being his favorite word.

"I see…" was all Fugaku said before he took his leave going to his room to get some sleep, Itachi sighing to himself. _"I will do anything for the promotion of peace…" _

Outside the district within the village in an alley a hidden doorway opened up and exiting out of it through a manhole climbing up a ladder was Rike. The passageway behind him closing and Rike sighs then looks up to the moon, the light casted by the moon revealing his face and his Sharingan eyes deactivating. He needed to make his way Altair now so he scaled the building across from him at a speed that even a jonin ninja wouldn't climb as most ninja today only scaled walls and buildings using chakra at the bottom of their feet to run up them. In less than ten seconds he was atop the building and broke out into a sprint jumping from building to building and swinging from polls to landing atop power cords and bouncing off them using them as trampolines to landing to a far off building. As he was still traveling toward the designation where Altair would be waiting he came across a scene looking below seeing a spiky blond haired child being chased by a mob of villagers carrying torches and yelling at him. Rike knew who this was being Naruto Uzumaki container of the Nine Tailed Fox; the Fourth Hokage seven years ago sealed the beast within the boy at the cost of his own life saving the village. His last wish was to have the boy seen as a hero but the villagers neglected that wish and decided on trying to do all they can to have Naruto gone from their lives, going as far as chasing him out of the village or in some cases tried to kill him. Rike took notice seeing Naruto about to run past a large build structure that contained and transported water, the lever up keeping the water contained in the structure and grew a devious smirk on his face. He took aim with his bow at the ready and pulled back an arrow aiming for the lever but he waited. As soon as Naruto passed it and the mob in range he released the arrow as it pierced through the air nailing into the lever, the force behind the arrow making it turn back releasing the water that crashed into the villagers sending them off their feet and putting out their torches letting Naruto escape. The young Uzumaki even looked back noticing a figure that was atop the roof of a building but was gone the next like a lightning bolt, not literally, that shot down through a dark stormy night.

Then appeared a single ninja that was Kakashi Hatake pointing his thumb over his shoulder telling Naruto to go who did so and Kakashi looking at the villagers with a glare causing them to flee. However he took notice of the wet villagers and ground trailing that to where the water was released and seeing the arrow. Walking over to it he pulled it out holding the arrow in front of him taking notice of the feathers at the end of it, they were feathers that belonged to an eagle? He then remembered the one he was tailing today and the one he lost had a bow and sack of arrows over his back, the arrows he had at their ends had the same kind of feathers, did he just help Naruto escape?

"Who are you…? Friend…or foe?" Kakashi asked no one in particular as he continued to admire the arrow and then walked away with it deciding to keep it with him for now.

Meanwhile Rike scaled a tree and leaped through an open window into a room that belonged to Altair who was sitting in his chair behind a desk. He was writing using candle light and upon noticing Rike's entry he was kind of surprised to see Rike back early? The young assassin walked up standing before Altair who was seated behind his desk, gave him the assassin salute and said "Mission complete."

"Well that was fast…" Altair said.

"Allow me to explain,"

"Please do," Altair said.

"Itachi was aware of my infiltration; in fact he suspected it and hoped for it."

"He knew? Then why would he hope for such a thing?"

"Because he was investigating his own clan and found out disturbing information about the clan, what they were planning and where their allegiances lay."

"Allegiances?"

"Itachi learned a horrible truth about his clan…they are all Templars."

Altair would be lying if he said he wasn't shocked, in fact you could see it in his eyes "The entire Uchiha clan?"

"All except Itachi and his little brother Sasuke," Rike assured.

"Understandable for Sasuke being that he is still a child…but since Itachi discovered this information before us then why didn't he tell us?"

"He was constantly monitored by the clan and I wouldn't doubt as well as the Uchiha Police, even by his own father Fugaku." Rike said.

"If he came to us it would compromise both you and me." Altair said.

"Yes,"

"And I can only guess what they are planning; it involves the village doesn't it?"

"Yes, to take over the Hidden Leaf Village with Fugaku as leader. Not in just the Uchiha name but also in the name of the Templar's."

"Yes as Templar's wish to control conquering cities and villages while putting one of their own at power, they wish to control man and woman's lives, to control our free will, they believe by doing so will bring about peace." Altair said and began to cough making Rike worry who was about to move only for Altair to raise his hand stopping him, regaining his bearings.

"There is something else that Itachi discovered…the Uchiha search for something called the Apple of Eden?" Rike said.

"That isn't a surprise as Templar's seek out these forbidden artifacts of great power."

"What is the Apple of Eden, not even Itachi knew?"

"It is one of many artifacts known as Pieces of Eden; these artifacts were sought out by the Templar's many years ago as well as the Assassin's. The artifact controls men's minds and the Templar's sought to use these artifacts to help attain their view of peace while the Assassins captured and sealed off these weapons for the safety of human kind, protecting them from anyone." Altair explained "The Templar's have tasked the Uchiha into finding and capturing the Apple that is here promising them something in return…most likely providing some type of assistance during the Uchiha's takeover?" Altair said.

"Where is the Apple if it is in this village?" Rike asked.

"Close…" Altair said coughing a little afterwards.

"Then wouldn't it be best to take it somewhere else away from here?" Rike asked.

"We can't risk being seen or followed…nor the weapon falling into the wrong hands…be it the Uchiha clan, the Inazuka, Yamanaka, Akamechi, Hyuga, or the Leaf village itself…the Apple and all pieces of Eden are temptation."

"It doesn't belong in the hands of man."

"Exactly…and do not worry about the Uchiha finding the Apple because they won't."

Rike pulled out the envelope that Itachi asked for him to pass on to Altair "Itachi told me to give you this; it contains all the information on the Uchiha's treachery…" Altair took it reading the information inside not containing the information on the mention of the Apple of Eden which was good but it did mention that they were serving a group called Templar's, this same information was being delivered and passed on to the Hokage and council.

"Good perhaps they will now see that the Templar's have returned." Altair said putting the information away.

"Does this mean that the Assassin Order will return?" Rike asked.

"Hard to say, I'm sure council will try to deny it while some will see but even if I don't get the ok I will still reunite the order."

"But what about you…you will most certainly get in trouble?"

Altair coughed "Don't worry about me…"

"_He's dying!"_

* * *

The next day came and Rike was inside a restaurant seated at a table by himself drinking tea thinking over the events of last night…the plot of the Uchiha clan, the Uchiha now Templar's not to mention since Fugaku is clan head they have a seat in council politics, the search for the Apple of Eden, and Altair was dying. Yes he was old, older than the Elders sitting upon the council but to be honest Rike thought that Altair would be around forever. He closed his eyes under the shadow of his hood and sighed…how could they stop the Templar threat? Suddenly someone took a seat in front of him making him snap his eyes open with narrowed eyes…he didn't expect to see this guy again. It was Kakashi Hatake…

"May I sit here?" Kakashi asked kindly.

"No."

"Oh but you might enjoy my company," Kakashi said and then revealed the arrow "and besides I have something that might just belong to you." Rike seeing it knew it was one of his arrows but he wasn't worried. "Who are you exactly?"

"That is none of your business ninja…"

"Please don't be rude," Kakashi slides the arrow across to him "after all I am only here to thank you for what you did, saving Naruto like that and I am truly grateful."

Rike took his arrow putting it away over his back in its sack "Your welcome."

"I'll have to assume that since you helped Naruto escape the mob then that would mean you know about his tenet?"

"The fox…yes I do. Your people are quite foolish to mistaken a seven year old boy for the fox."

"You got that right but it is their fear and hatred that has them blind from it."

"You should warn them that someday the boy is going to snap…and when that happens they are all going to regret it."

"Are you talking about the fox being released?"

"No…he will seek revenge using the fox's power and when that happens he'll be aiming to destroy the village as well since he has been mistreated all these years."

"You think he would really go that far?"

"Maybe…now if you will excuse me," Rike said finishing his tea, putting money on the table and walking for the exit while adjusting his bow.

"At least tell me something…?" Kakashi asked.

"Connor…I'm a hunter." Rike answered using the fake name Itachi gave him and he was like a hunter. Then Rike went out the open door of the restaurant with the owner telling him to have a nice day and was back walking in the streets once again. However Rike was being watched by the Uchiha Police, three familiar ones that Itachi got into a fight with once within his clans compound. The three were Inabi Uchiha, Tekka Uchiha, and Yashiro Uchiha and they all as well as Fugaku took notice of Itachi hanging out with Rike a lot. So they decided to arrest Rike thinking that he was somehow knowing of their plot against the village. As Conner was walking minding his own business three Uchiha Police ninja landed in front of his path blocking him off all with Sharingan in their eyes activated, Rike stopping in his tracks and a scene was starting to happen.

"You there…the one with the hood!" Inabi Uchiha addressed to Rike.

"What do you want?" Rike asked.

"You are under arrest for suspicious activity within the village!" Tekka Uchiha claimed.

"Oh really…so where is your arrest warrant?" Rike asked.

"We have a warrant;" Yashiro lied "now put your hands on your head!"

"Wait a minute, aren't you three the ones that got their asses handed to by Itachi?" Rike asked and saw Inabi growled "So you are the three…kind of embarrassing since you are Itachi's seniors no?"

"That has nothing to do with this now do as you are told!" Yashiro demanded.

"Show me your warrant!" Rike demanded but didn't get a reply "You don't have one do you? You're just abusing power right now aren't you?"

"We are giving you one last warning…put your hands behind your head and down on your knees." Yashiro warned.

"How about you three make me…"

"Our pleasure!" Inabi said and the three dashed toward Rike using force.

Rike decided to take this to the roof tops not wanting to put the people in danger and so before Inabi's punch can even hit his face Rike avoided the punch and kneed Inabi in the stomach making him buck over. Rike then pumped chakra to the bottom of his feet and flipped backwards up into the air landing atop the roof of the corner of a higher building by a single story next to the edge. Tekka and Yashiro followed landing on the building across from his looking up at him followed by Inabi who was glaring up at him.

"Are you sure that this isn't your way of revenge at getting back at Itachi, I'm sure you and all your clan know that we are friends but really arresting me for no apparent reason?"

"He isn't normal…somehow he was able to predict Inabi's attack and movements?" Yashiro said.

"But only we and the Uchiha clan can do that?" Tekka said.

"So what are you saying Yashiro, that he is an Uchiha as well?" Inabi asked as the three talked amongst themselves.

"Are you three going to attack or am I going to have to come to you?" Rike asked.

"Little punk!" Inabi shouted and jumped up toward Rike with Yashiro shouting in protest.

"_Idiot…" _was the one word Rike thought as Inabi threw a punch that was blocked but he saw this coming a swung his body bringing his right foot toward Rike's face but the assassin let go of his fist to catch his foot and flipped the Uchiha up forward forcing him to back flip in front of him. Rike smirked as he delivered a punch with his right palm to the Uchiha's chest; it was like a similar style to the Hyuga's Gentle Fist. The result was that Inabi was sent flying over his two fellow Uchiha over the edge of the building they were on.

"Inabi!" Tekka shouted in worry.

"Well that one had a short fuse," Rike said regaining their attention.

"Now we have a reason to take you in, assault on an Uchiha officer!" Yashiro said.

"So you admit that you had no arrest warrant and if you think by the end of this that I will be the one in trouble think again. You're the ones that attacked me first as I used self-defense…what's more I have witnesses." Rike pointed out.

"Together?" Tekka asked.

"Together!" Yashiro agreed.

The two Uchiha's jumped up to the next building and attack Rike together using strictly only tiajutsu as they couldn't risk using ninjutsu due to the people around below. Rike however was countering effectively even since it is two Uchiha's with Sharingan's fighting him at the same time. Rike counters against Tekka by flipping himself over a swipe kick from under delivered by Yashiro and Rike delivered his right foot into Tekka's face causing the ninja to hit the dirt witch was the roof of the building. Landing he rolled to his right avoiding Yashiro's axe kick that was brought down from above and quickly blocked the ninja's right fist catching it in his own hand! Yashiro couldn't cast a genjutsu due to Rike's hood and looking over his shoulder Rike saw the returned enraged Inabi charging toward him but Rike counters once again surprising Yashiro seeing a Shadow Clone of Rike dash past them toward Inabi!

"_A shadow clone! When!" _Yashiro thought shocked seeing that this kid knew a jonin, A level jutsu. What also surprised him is that he made a shadow clone somehow without them noticing…much like Itachi? _"Did Itachi teach him this jutsu? If so what else?" _

The shadow clone of Rike and Inabi start to duke it out in the background while Yashiro put his attention back on Rike and smirked when Tekka came up from behind delivering a strike to the back of Rike's spine but "Rike" poofs in smoke revealing he too was a shadow clone, the smoke blinded them and then Rike jumped through the air toward them with his arms crossed over in a X while his hand were glowing in chakra. It was Rike's own version of a Chakra Dissection Blade being called Chakra Paralysis Blade or really blades and when Tekka and Yashiro were able to take notice they couldn't help but widen their eyes as Rike slashed passed between and through them spreading his chakra blades apart cutting off the use of their movements making them fall to the ground! The assassin landing and sliding across the roof until coming to a stop slowly rises, the chakra blades dispersing, and looking back over his shoulder to see Tekka and Yashiro twitching all over as their nervous system was confused at which muscles moved what.

"_That was a medical type jutsu!" _Yashiro thought.

"_What the hell is with my fingers? Every time I move one finger or another it moves something else!" _Tekka thought.

"Well that was disappointing…now I see why you three were easily beaten by Itachi, you may be strong but you are all arrogant all because of your precious eyes." Rike said as he walked up and stood in front of the two defeated Uchiha.

"Who are you!"

"Someone of no importance that you don't need to know about and you shouldn't have crossed," Rike said.

"Damn you!" Inabi yelled as Rike suddenly ducked avoiding a kick that went overhead and then Rike's shadow clone appeared jumping over the two down Uchiha and ducked Rike slashing its own Chakra Paralysis Blade through Inabi! The third Uchiha falling to the roof joining his fellow clansmen with a confused muscle system…

"What the hell is going on!" Inabi asked confused at the way his muscles were acting in his body.

"That was foolish…you were so focused on me that you forgot about my shadow clone it took you down when it saw the opportunity, that's not ninja like now is it?" Rike said with his shadow clone dispersing itself now gone.

"You'll pay for this!" Inabi yelled.

"I don't think so," Rike said as they were being watched by the ANBU Black Ops who took witness of the entire thing with Kakashi standing with them, the man seeing the Uchiha accusing Rike of something he did not was suspicious and so he fetched the ANBU. The Uchiha's saw the ANBU and Kakashi were watching from the top of a building and knew that they were the ones in trouble just like Rike said who didn't see Itachi among them.

"_He must be on a mission out of the village then," _Rike assumed.

"Later…" Rike said walking away while the ANBU land surrounding the three downed Uchiha, Kakashi in front of Rike.

"I didn't know you knew how to fight like that, especially against Uchiha?" Kakashi said.

"Is there a law saying that an ordinary person can't learn ninjutsu and tiajutsu?" Rike asked.

"Of course there isn't, anyone can learn the ninja arts if they wish but I must say you were very impressive. Not a scratch on you Conner." Kakashi praised.

"Thanks…can I go now?"

"Oh of course and don't worry about those three,"

"Don't worry I'm not." Rike said walking past him and walking off and over the edge of the roof.

Rike landed on ground level surprising two seven year old young girls that went to the ninja academy, one was one with shoulder length pink hair while the other was one with blond hair. The two have been one of many of the villagers to have token witness upon his battle with the three Uchiha's and yeah he didn't know they attracted a show.

"Hey how did you do all that?" The young Yamanaka asked Rike.

"Do what?" Rike asked not even looking at her.

"How did you beat three members of the Uchiha clan, they are the strongest and unbeatable!"

"Really now…if they are so great then why am I the one walking away like so?" Rike said walking away like so.

"Are you a ninja?" The young Haruno asked.

"No," Rike simply answered while walking away loud enough for her to hear his answer.

"He must be very powerful to take down three Uchiha's at the same time?" The young Haruno said.

"Oh please Sakura he most likely got lucky and won by luck." The Yamanaka spoke arrogantly.

"I don't know Ino, from what I saw it looked like he knew what he was doing?" Sakura said to Ino.

"No offense Sakura but everyone knows the Uchiha clan is unbeatable, I'm telling you that it was nothing but pure luck." Ino said and walked her way onto the academy with Sakura following in toe.

Rike kept up his pace walking through the crowd, now he was aware that the Uchiha were suspicious of him and that was going to complicate his activities. No doubt the Uchiha or more likely Fugaku Uchiha chief of the Police force will hear of this and plan something else for his capture. If they did then Rike knew how to blend and would hide within plain sight avoiding detection and couldn't use a transformation jutsu as the Sharingan lets those see chakra, Rike would know. That or he would have to dye his cloths or change into a different set of clothing but meanwhile he took a right down an alley and stepping on a brick that stuck out more than the rest a secret passage opened to his right in the wall of a building. Before walking inside he made sure nobody was following and upon stepping in the brick wall door closed behind him. This was one of the Assassin Hideouts within the Hidden Leaf Village left behind since the disbanding of the Assassin Order. Rike walked down a narrow corridor until he entered into a large room where there were banners of the Assassin's hang from above, a single desk with multiple maps of the Hidden Leaf Village's multiple structures, shelves of books that contained knowledge from years before dating back to the very beginning of the Assassin's and Templar's. From within this single chamber led to five other rooms, one being where weapons and jutsu were tested and stored also known as the R&D Chamber, one where other fellow assassin's went in to kick back and relax known as the Lounge, one that was a Training Chamber, one that had multiple beds where those can sleep commonly referred to as the Barracks Chamber, the last being where food was stocked and be the same place one would eat known as the Mess hall Chamber. But to Rike this place was not just an Assassin Hideout for him as he took off his hood revealing his black hair with silver streaks, his hair style similar to that of a young Madara Uchiha.

"Home sweet home…" Rike said but went on guard when he heard a bang coming from the R&D Chamber making him stretch out his Hidden Blade under his left hand.

"*cough* *cough* Damn it!" The familiar voice cursed making Rike put his Hidden Blade away and walking to the chamber entering it seeing Itachi Uchiha waving smoke away from the front of his face as some black ash was on said face. On the table before him was a burnt out failed bomb by the looks of it?

"Itachi?" Rike addressed gaining his attention.

"Rike *cough* hey there *cough*"

"What are you doing here? I assumed you were on another mission outside the village?" Rike said walking up and standing next to the Uchiha.

"My day off actually, given to me by the Third Hokage." Itachi answered wiping the ash off the front of his face with a rag.

"Was it given or a way to keep your clan's ears out for the day?"

"That too but I am also grateful for the break."

"How did you get here without being followed?" Rike asked seeing as Itachi did tell him that he was being monitored by his own clan.

"I have my ways," Itachi said with a smirk. "I heard of your scuffle with the Uchiha Police by the way."

"Oh yeah, seems your clan was trying to arrest me…growing suspicious of me as well seeing as we are friends."

"Sorry about that."

"You have no need to apologize Itachi; you can't control the actions of your own clan." Rike said. "What are you trying to do here anyway?" Rike asked looking at Itachi's failure of a bomb.

"I never was good at making these sorts of bombs," Itachi said.

"Funny how I am great at making Assassin Bombs while you are good at making Paper Bombs which is a field I seem to be poor at." Rike mentioned.

"I am trying to create the Smoke Decoy Bomb; do you think you can help me out?" Itachi asked.

"Not a problem."

The Smoke Decoy Bomb was a bomb meant for distraction to lure guards or in any case the enemy into thinking that it was a fire, this was the illusion as it was not a fire but smokes that produced like those coming from fires. But the thing about this bomb was that it was quiet and required the target or targets to see the smoke to be lured. Helping out using an ordinary ball casing, putting in the appropriate amount of gunpowder which was Itachi's problem seeing as he accidently put too much and then adding a special salt.

"There you go!" Rike said as he finished tutoring Itachi through it, a perfectly made Smoke Decoy Bomb on the table in front of them.

"Thanks…" Itachi said.

"Not a problem man."

"So about teaching Sasuke archery…?" Itachi said as he began making a second Smoke Decoy Bomb.

"It's going to be complicated…" Rike said "I am willing to teach him the art of the bow but with the Uchiha clan now looking out for me it is going to be a pain in my collective ass…what would they think if they saw me with your little brother?"

"You have a point…" Itachi said as he finished with the second bomb and began moving on making a third. Rike however notice that he looked more troubled…

"Something wrong Itachi…?"

"Remember the Nine Tails Attack?"

"How could I forget…why do you mention it?"

"The appearance of the fox back then suddenly attacking the village….seemed don't you think…sudden?"

Now that Rike thought about it "Yeah you have a point…I remember seeing that it just…appeared like?"

"A summoning?" Itachi finished for Rike as he finished making his third bomb.

"Yes, I mean when I saw the Nine Tails suddenly appear it did come out of a large mass of smoke and then started rampaging throughout the village. You know what the strangest thing was? I thought I saw the Fourth along with his wife escorted outside the village with ANBU before the Nine Tails sudden appearance?"

"I don't think you were seeing things Rike, did you happen to notice the eye of the Nine Tails by the way?"

"Don't tell me you saw that too?"

"What did you see?" Itachi asked.

"To tell you the truth I don't want to say…"

"Same time we give our answer," Itachi said and Rike agreed.

"A Sharingan." They both said shocking Rike the most but Itachi didn't look surprised.

"You saw a Sharingan?"

"Yes and it seemed to be the sign of a powerful genjutsu and we both know that there is only one clan being capable of controlling the Nine Tails. You and I are both thinking the same answer Rike…the Uchiha clan. Someone must have infiltrated the village that night and summoned the Nine Tails and that someone could be no one but an Uchiha…?"

"But that doesn't make any sense? There was no other Uchiha that was able to properly control or summon the Nine Tails in history except our late ancestor Madara Uchiha?"

Itachi gave Rike the look and Rike returned it saying "Oh come on that just can't be…Madara Uchiha? He was clearly killed in the Valley of the End by the First Hokage Hashirama Senju over more than 80 years ago? Not to mention if he were still alive today that he would be over at least a hundred years old. We can't just go saying that it was Madara Uchiha, evidence is needed." Then Rike thought of something remembering something after the battle between Madara and Hashirama at the valley "But Madara's body was never found?" Rike said.

"Yes…what if Madara is still alive and had a hand to play in the attack of the Nine Tails? After all after the fox's attack my clan was quarantined, issued by council and the Third Hokage," Itachi said leaning against the table with crossed arms over his chest. "But you do have a point…we can't go assuming that Madara is alive today and that he was responsible for the Nine Tails Attack."

"What if it the Templar's had a hand in it? An Uchiha could have been ranked with them?" Rike asked.

"If it was indeed the Templar's that were behind the attack of the Nine Tails then why would they just destroy the village when what they would want is to take it over like they tasked my clan to do?" Itachi said.

"If it was the Templar's then maybe the objective was to destroy the current Hidden Leaf Village and build a new one in their name?" Rike suggested.

"You make a valid point there."

"So we have three theories then, the Uchiha Conspiracy Theory, the Madara Theory, and Templar Theory…but without a doubt it was an Uchiha behind the attack then."

"Witch one is it?" Itachi asked himself and for Rike.

"You three make valid theories," Altair said entering the chamber "and are very wise for your age."

"Witch do you think it is Mentor?" Rike asked.

"Well it can be anyone of the three actually. Madara was the only one that can control the Nine Tailed Fox and his body was never found after the battle with your ancestor Hashirama, who knows perhaps he is still alive somehow to this very day? As for the Uchiha clan having a hand in it could have very much been possible that a member within the clan learned the secret in how to control the Nine Tails? As for the Templars it could have possibly been for I have seen cities destroyed and rebuilt in their names only to be taken back and given to the hands of the people once more. You can't actually rule out any of the three theories." Altair spoke wisely. "As for the Fox's sudden appearance it was extracted and how I know is because the Fourth's wife Kashina Uzumaki was the previous container of the Nine Tails before Naruto, the beast summoned out as she gave birth to Naruto seven years ago on that fateful night of October 10."

"Where is Kashina Uzumaki anyway?" Rike asked and could clearly see that Itachi was wondering the same thing.

"I witnessed seeing the Nine Tails trying to kill Naruto then seeing what the Fourth's plan was but both Minato and Kashina took the blow sacrificing themselves with Minato managing to take the Nine Tails negative chakra with him. They are both dead…" Altair said and began to cough.

"Mentor!" Both Itachi and Rike said concerned.

"Do not *cough* worry *cough" of me." Altair said. "Meanwhile I have something to tell the both of you. I crashed a secret meeting held by the council and Hokage and involved myself in knowledge of the Uchiha plot." Surprising both his students wondering if that was a wise choice?

"How did that turn out…?" Rike asked.

"Well…" Altair began…

_**Flashback to yesterday night…after Rike's infiltration into the Uchiha District**_

_**Within the council chambers late at night the Third Hokage was having a meeting with his advisors Homaru and Koharu with Danzo present as well discussing the threat and the Uchiha clans plot to take over the Hidden Leaf Village. They were about to begin when walking out of the shadows to their shock was Altair…**_

"_**What do you think you're doing here Altair? This is a meeting that does not concern you? Remove yourself or be prepared to be moved." Danzo warned not wanting the old Master Assassin involved. He did not even want Altair's order to be revived as it would cause problems for his plans not to mention against his "Foundation". Danzo was even the one to throw in the excuse of Altair's recovery of the Templar Cross as a way to bring back the assassins but more likely rebuild.**_

"_**What are you doing here Altair?" The Third asked.**_

"_**Oh nothing…just here to discuss the disturbing plot of the Uchiha?" Altair said in a calm tone shocking all of them as he knew. "I may be old but I am not blind…I know of the Uchiha clan threatening to take over the Hidden Leaf Village and I am sure that you read in your spies report of the Templar threat."**_

"_**How do you know of Itachi?" Homaru asked.**_

"_**I hear things," Altair said. "You all read his report…all of his clan are pledged Templars and yet you all refuse to acknowledge their return,"**_

"_**It was that boy that was with you the today wasn't it? That boy you were talking to in the grounds? You have an Assassin under your robes meaning you brought back the order!" Danzo said.**_

"_**I am dying…am I not allowed to take up a student and pass on what I know?" Altair asked like he was wondering if doing so was a crime. "If you must know then yes, through him I know and you don't need to worry for he will remain silent and so will I taking this to my grave."**_

"_**What is your assassin's name?" Danzo asked.**_

"_**A name you will not know…next thing I know you'll try to have him killed."**_

"_**Why are you becoming involved in such a thing as this my friend?" The Third asked.**_

"_**I do this for the sake of the people and for the sake of the continued peace…we all know that if the plot goes through then many innocents will die and more will follow when the war comes." Altair said.**_

"_**War?" Koharu asked.**_

"_**We all know that if the Uchiha plot goes through the village will be weakened and other villages will see this and attack starting the Fourth Great Ninja War, and if that happens than more innocents will suffer because of the Uchiha's pride! It will be chaos!"**_

"_**Yes that is true, it would be chaos and it is something that we are trying to avoid." The Third said.**_

"_**Negotiations aren't working are they?" Altair asked.**_

"_**Sadly…no, Itachi is trying all he can to steer their mind away from the idea but so far has failed."**_

"_**What do you plan to do if negotiations do not proceed?"**_

"_**If negotiation doesn't work then it will result down to one final solution…the eradication of the entire Uchiha clan." Danzo said which was something The Third was trying and hoping to avoid but so far has failed.**_

"_**It pains me to say it but I would have to agree with Danzo…" Homaru said with Koharu nodding in agreement.**_

"_**How sad then…" Altair said.**_

"_**Didn't you once say that in order for things to better that people need to be able to die?" Danzo asked Altair "If the Uchiha is dealt with then not only will the deaths of many innocents will be avoided but so will war all together, I honestly don't see any other solution."**_

"_**Who would be the one to carry this out?" **_

"_**Itachi Uchiha."**_

_**The Third had a tear come out of his eye…**_

_**End of Flashback…**_

Itachi's head was down and Rike was angry…the council was going to have Itachi do it himself!

"Why can't they get someone else to do it? Why Itachi?" Rike yelled enraged.

"Rike it makes sense," Itachi said grabbing Rike's attention "Shusui foresaw this…and that's why he made me assist in his suicide to give me the power of the Mangekyo because he believed the village coming first and not the selfish desires of my clan."

"You can't possibly think that you can do something like this alone even with your new power! Your just one and they are many!"

"Yeah…." Itachi said, he would need assistance.

"Then I will help you," Rike said suddenly making Itachi's vision snap at him as well as Altair, Rike's Sharingan active.

"No Rike…" Itachi said "If it comes down to it then I will be the one to do this alone, you already have enough on your hands like the Police Force…"

"You will be known as a traitor and a criminal!"

"Then so be it…I will do it for the peace of the Hidden Leaf Village…and most of all for Sasuke."

"Please Itachi…if it comes down to this then let me help!" Rike begged.

"No Rike…you will have a vital role in life." Altair said.

"Huh?"

"My time is approaching its end…and I will require your assistance in the case of the Apple of Eden."

"What about the Apple? You said that it is safe?" Rike said.

"Not when I am dead," Altair said and from within his robes he pulled out a circular object that looked to be nothing but a piece of silver with engraved markings "you will be the one to take the Apple and safeguard it, shielding it from the eyes of man." The Mentor said as the Apple glows out from the engraved markings on the Apple. Itachi and Rike looking at it fascinated and Altair handing it over to Rike putting it in his hands that even in Rike's hands witnessed that he wasn't tempted by its power in the least "Keep it safe…"

"Yes Mentor…" Rike then put it away inside one of the pouches attached behind his belt. He knew what this meant…the legendary assassin was reaching the end of his life.

Days and weeks passed until the night Itachi Uchiha in ANBU uniform was called to the Hokage with the council elders and just as he predicted they gave him the order that he wished didn't come to as a solution…his mission was the eradication of the entire Uchiha clan.

* * *

**My new story, I was inspired after seeing the Assassin's Creed III Official Trailer and it was awesome! I just couldnt help but type this down...and if anyone that is reading my other story dont worry about it i havnt abandoned it or anything, I'm just busy but rest assured I am working on it's third chapter. Now I am sure you are wondering, for some or maybe more, why I am useing a OC...that's because I dont see Naruto as an Assassin but just a ninja honestly but it's not like I wouldnt be willing to try. I am sure as you read that Rike possessed the bow and arrows like Connor in ACIII...hehehe! Feel free to review and be nice thank you! I hope you enjoyed the read and you cant count on another chapter...soon...:) Now onto character profiles!**

**Rike (No surname): A boy who is unkowing of his parents but it is confirmed that he of both Uchiha and Senju desended, which was Uchiha or Senju between his mother or father is unkown but he seems to be able to use the Sharingan and heal at a rapid pace like his ancestor Hashirama Senju without handsigns. The difference being that when Rike is healing it takes up more chakra then it did Hashirama, his use in Wood Style is unkown. He seems to be at an equal level to Itachi Uchiha although he never mentions it but believes Itachi to be more superior. He even has a high skill level to archery and is able to fire an arrow into target dummies from the distance of that of 100 yards!**

**If any would like any info on story updates please go to my profile.**


	2. Prologue Chapter 2

**Here is the next one and thank you for the comment Rockman214! You have no idea how much of a smile that put on my face and i hope you continue to enjoy the story as it progresses! Most readers dont review my stories but just Favorite them. If anyone has any questions feel free to ask them by reviewing, thanks!**

* * *

**[Assassin Leaf Hideout…]**

Rike was sitting down with Itachi, who was dressed in his ANBU attire, in the Assassin Hideout and was informed that the council gave his the assignment of the slaughter of his clan; it angered Rike because he could easily see that they were taking advantage of Itachi's feelings. What's worse is that Altair was appearing to near his end which was saddening to both Itachi and Rike…

"I suggest we remain distant from one another Rike," Itachi suggested.

"To avoid suspicion…?" Rike asked.

"Yes and there is something more I have to tell you,"

"What more can that be?" Rike asked irritated seeing as Itachi's only option in stopping the Templar plot was the massacre of his own clan.

"The Hokage does not know of my extra assignment…"

"What 'extra assignment'?"

"It actually involves you," Itachi said grabbing Rike's full attention who gave him the look of saying "what are you talking about?"

"Me…?"

"He knows of Altair's near passing and has tasked me as well as the council elders to eliminate you."

"Excuse me?" Rike asked.

"I have no intention to…but it is very suspicious? They obviously want you dead so they can get something from Altair? What it is I don't know?" Itachi informed.

Rike stood up out of his seat in thought pacing back and forth then after a minute he stopped in his tracks "Son of a bitch!" He cursed.

"What?" Itachi asked wondering, did Rike know something?

"That's why Altair gave me the Apple…"

"Explain?" Itachi asked.

"He knew someone was coming after him, after the Apple of Eden…they wanted you to eliminate me because they knew I would be the one standing in their way in getting to Altair. Think about it? If your mission goes through then it would not only prove the Templar threat but also insure the return of the Assassin Order, and not only that but he must have gained knowledge of Altair's possession of the Apple somehow."

"Who?"

"Who do you think? Who is the one man upon council that doesn't want the return of the Assassin's?" Rike said and asked and that's when Itachi instantly knew who Rike was talking about causing him to stand as well.

"Danzo!" Itachi said. Stealing Shisui's right eye just wasn't enough for the man and now he wanted the Apple of Eden! It made sense seeing as Danzo was an old war hawk that wanted to become Hokage. The man was not a Templar because he refused to believe its return and plus the man had his own dark agenda plotting and scheming in the shadows. It makes sense why he would want the Apple of Eden as he would have the power to control the minds and hearts of man and ultimately make himself Hokage! To also confirm this Danzo was the only councilman that gave him this extra assignment privately. "Rike this means that you can't stay within the village. You have to leave!"

"But?"

"I will carry out what needs to be done for the peace and stability of the village and its people tonight…especially Sasuke. You need to leave as well." Itachi said.

"So then I guess this means…its goodbye then…" Rike said sadly.

"It appears that way…until we meet again." Itachi put his right fist atop over his armored chest where one heart would be "Safety and peace brother,"

Rike assumed the 'Assassin Salute' and said sadly "Upon you as well…brother." As much as it hurt to see Itachi walking away making his way to the exit he couldn't stop him. Right now Rike had to report to Altair which he made his way to.

**With Itachi…**

Itachi looked into the mirror as he brought up his Leaf headband upon his fore head and tied it, fastening it, opening his eyes revealing his Sharingan eyes. Itachi looking himself over making sure that he had everything he needed for the mission lastly looking at his Hidden Blade extending it checking the blade and making it resend back into its confines. The soon to be Rouge Ninja, traitor, and criminal took off out the open window and made his way toward the Uchiha District…

**With Rike…**

Rike looked to the next building over that housed the soon to be forever resting Mentor, using the trees nearby he ran atop the branches to swinging over to another sometimes using them as monkey bars to swinging from one to another. The assassin jumped through the opened window landing inside and seeing Altair sitting in his chair in front of his fire place, his back to him. The young assassin stood up and walked toward The Mentor, the aged old master assassin knowing that it was him…

"Itachi left…?" Altair asked.

"Yes," Rike replied sadly.

"I am sorry that there was no other way."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Rike said and took a knee beside Altair seeing that it would not be long now…soon he would join the rest of his family in heaven.

"I have taught the both of you well…"

Rike could see in his eyes that Altair's eyes were now gray meaning he was now blind "Yes you have…and we are grateful. What of the men that are coming after you that will be here any moment?"

"Let them come…they will gain nothing from it." Altair said.

Rike heard a noise and stood back up drawing his Assassin Tomahawk Axe in his right hand and a short blade in his left "They are here…" Rike whispered as he activated his Sharingan eyes.

"Danzo's lapdogs arrive…" Altair said.

The first ROOT ninja jumped through the window with his sword drawn toward Rike but having seen this coming the ninja didn't stand a chance. Rike countered deflecting the blade away with his short blade following by catching and throwing the ninja over on the ground and swinging his axe into the ninja's heart! That was already one killed by the young assassin. Another jumped from the shadows but to the ROOT ninja's surprise he didn't expect the blind Altair to throw a single knife out from under his sleeve into his head ending his life quickly! Three more ROOT ninja appear revealing themselves standing before Rike who stood his ground glaring with Sharingan eyes.

**With Itachi…**

Itachi entered into one of the many buildings of the Uchiha District, the window of the building instantly going dark followed by a scream, the slice of a sword going through flesh followed by a spray of blood staining the window! Following after were three more screams of pain, the screams of Uchiha's that were cut down by none other than their very own Itachi Uchiha! Itachi cut down another Uchiha clansman as the Uchiha's body fell through the paper wall staining it with blood, Itachi looking with eyes devoid of any emotion…they were cold. Itachi used the Body Flicker to teleport to another area within the Uchiha District to continue his mission. Reappearing outside he was encountered seeing members of his clan dashing toward him in rage with their Sharingan's blazing with pure rage inside them, he counted the number of Uchiha's being that of 12 so he just stood there. This was much to the Uchiha's confusion as to why Itachi would just stand there and let them come at him, he was totally outnumbered? They were sure he couldn't take on this many Sharingan's but even Itachi was full of surprises so who knows, maybe he can take them all on? Regardless they all continued their charge to kill the traitor! But then they all felt their feet touch and trip some sort of wire! It was in actuality a Trip Wire Shrapnel that was set up with a multitude of wires with the bomb resting in the center! Itachi took to the roofs quickly as the bomb explodes bursting out shrapnel, his clansman so close to the blast radius that they were killed instantly as their bodies hit the ground like rag dolls and blood staining the ground where they each laid.

Elsewhere within the Uchiha District members of the clan were making their way through the streets, a group of four Uchiha's didn't even see the wire they were about to trip but it was too late for them as the planted Trip Wire Shrapnel Bomb blows in front of their faces! Itachi from where he was at heard the echo of the bomb… "That's two gone…" and then he heard the echo of another Trip Wire Shrapnel Bomb go off within somewhere in the district followed by another and then another, all of them having been tripped and killed Uchiha's within the district "That's all four of them then," Itachi said and then took to the roofs to continue his mission. An Uchiha that managed to survive the powerful bomb snakingly brought his body with his elbows, half of his face burnt and pieces of shrapnel stabbed in his body. He looked upon the bodies of his fellow clansman that suffered the fate of death at the hands of the bomb, its smoke rising into the night sky.

"Itachi you traitor! I'll make you pay for this!" The enraged surviving Uchiha said as he continued to try picking himself up but stops when a figure lands before him. A man wearing black robes wearing a hood over his head, seeing under the hood he saw the unidentified man wore a flame patterned mask with a single right eye hole. "Who are you?"

"Me…?" The Masked Man said and then the Uchiha took notice of the Masked Man's lone right blazing Sharingan eye "I am no one." The blood of the surviving Uchiha's blood stains the ground as his throat was slashed open by the Masked Man's kunai. The Masked Man looked up to the moon "Not long now and the Uchiha clan is finished." The Masked Man said before he Body Flickered away to another part of the Uchiha District.

As the massacre continued the streets laid corpses of his fellow clansman with kunai and shuriken embedded within bodies, buildings, walls, or lay on the street. There was even smoke from recent paper bombs that were used in Itachi's attack on the Uchiha. Itachi appeared in front of the main house where his family lived and where his father and mother waited…he walked up the porch pushing open the double doors and upon doing so he was met with a VERY angry glare from his father Fugaku Uchiha, Sharingan eyes ablaze. His mother he could not tell but she looked upon him with some look of disappointment, she too having her Sharingan eyes ablaze ready to fight her eldest son.

"ITACHI WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Fugaku yelled, demanding an answer.

"….." Itachi didn't give him an answer; all he did was give him his cold stare from his emotionless eyes.

"How dare you betray the Uchiha, your clansman, your family for the village that has brought shame upon our clan!"

"…."

"This was to regain the pride of the Uchiha! This was too delivering the village into Uchiha hands from that of Senju!"

"The clan…clan, clan, clan, clan, and clan! Be silent already! Obsessed over our lineage, obsessed with the name, obsessed with clan! This clan is tainted and evil. I hoped one day for the clan to let go of their hatred but your plot to take over the village was the last straw! You and your Templar masters plan will never come to fruition, it ends tonight!"

"How do you know of…?" Fugaku was going to ask surprised that Itachi knew. Then to his horror he saw Itachi sheath his sword and extends a HIDDEN BLADE! And to make things more horrifying Itachi's Sharingan eyes morphed into the Mangekyo Sharingan!

"For the safety, peace, stability of the village, for its people and all those around the world…for Sasuke, you must die…" Itachi said.

Fugaku realized what Itachi was…having that Hidden Blade…a favorite weapon used by the order their Templar masters told them about…Itachi Uchiha was all this time not only to be the revealed spy of the Hidden Leaf Village but also an Assassin! Fugaku hands turned to fists, his finger nails piercing his skim making blood drip, the man was enraged. He only had one thing to say to his son… "TRAITOR!" The clan head charged toward his son and Itachi met it with his own, his Hidden Blade ready to meet his own father's throat…

**With Rike…**

Rike deflected another blade with his short blade and caught the other with his axe from a ROOT attacking his blindside. The assassin kicked the ROOT ninja in the chest and swung his short blade for the ninja's throat he had subdued but missed as the ROOT broke away! The third ROOT ninja using speed slashed his blade through Rike from behind only for Rike to shimmer away from existence revealing it to be an illusion; it was too late for the ROOT ninja as he appeared into existence just as the illusion ended swinging his axe through the ninja's neck killing him instantly, blood spraying on the floor! Rike turned his attention upon the two remaining ROOT ninja that stood side by side watching the assassin stand there with his weapons by his sides and feet spread. The assassin was standing defiantly not letting them through to Altair and it was making them think that maybe Danzo should have sent some extras with them, not to mention that this kid had Sharingan! Jutsu was out of the question here as their objective was to abduct Altair without anyone knowing and they did not expect this boy who was level with that of an ANBU ninja! The two ROOT ninja watched as Rike put away his short blade and reached for and revealed what looked to be a long chain that was long as that of a whip but had a sharp blade at the end of it? This was one of Rike's weapons called a Chain Dart. The assassin made the chain wrap around his forearm letting the rest hang and the sharp blade end hitting the floor.

"You just going to stand there like a bunch of piss ants or are you going to fight?" Rike taunted wanting to get them riled up, but of course this wouldn't work because ROOT were derived of all emotion.

Instead one of the ROOT charged forward with Rike swinging his Chain Dart at him, the ninja catching the weapon as it wrapped around his sword! The other ROOT ninja attacking Rike while he saw an opening but Rike tugged on his Chain Dart making the ROOT's sword come out of his grip, the assassin catching it and blocking the other ROOT's blade! The assassin countered against the ROOT ninja by swinging his axe under his legs tripping him falling flat on the floor and stabbed his sword into the ninja's chest killing him instantly leaving only one ROOT ninja left. Suddenly Rike felt a kunai that was thrown stab into this chest where his heart was, the weapon thrown by the remaining ROOT ninja! However 'Rike' poofs into smoke revealing that it was a shadow clone! The real Rike was descending down from beams cloaked in shadow from above over the oblivious ROOT ninja with his axe over his head! The ROOT wasn't able to do anything as the assassin landed atop his swinging his axe jabbing into his back killing him, assassinating him. Rike pulling his axe out of the body standing back up and spinning the axe before putting it away walking back to Altair's side…

"I have taught you well indeed," Altair said as he felt his time was about to come.

"Yes you have…Mentor." Rike said.

"It is time for you to go Rike."

"What of the Assassin Order?"

"So long as there is an assassin, one of our brothers in the world, the Assassin Order lives on…"

"The Apple of Eden? What will I do with it? Where will I hide it shielding it away from the eyes of man?"

"That is up to you…somewhere where no one but you would know of its location," Altair said and lay his head back "Now my time has come…I go now to my family…"

"Mentor…"

"We work in the dark to serve the light…nothing is true, everything is permitted." Altair closed his eyes and then just like that he was gone, Rike knowing it as well and for the first time in his life tears came out of his eyes going down his face, the drops hitting the floor. Rike had memories of both Altair and Itachi flash in his head…having lost Itachi the one he saw as an actual brother more than just a cousin and now Altair was gone, someone who was close to a family figure to him. As much as he wanted to give his Mentor a proper burial he couldn't as he had to leave but was sure when his body was discovered that he would receive one. He made his way toward the window stepping onto the window seal with one foot with half of his body out the window, he looked back and even though he couldn't see it he knew Altair died with a smile on his face. The assassin jumped out and into the trees using the trees branches and then taking to the roof tops as he used his free running skills making his way toward the village exit.

**With Itachi…**

His mother laid before him dead on the ground and now Fugaku on his knees, Itachi having a grasp on the beaten man's collar and pointing his arm up into the air extending his Hidden Blade before plunging it deep into his neck! Itachi laying his father down next to his mother…he had done it, he stopped a Templar plot protecting the peace of the village.

"Forgive me…" Itachi said. He suddenly felt a presence heading his way just outside the double doors. He stepped back into the shadows already knowing who it was; it was Sasuke as he entered into the room and to his horror seeing not only his clansman dead but also his parents.

"Mother? Father?" Sasuke called out to them in horror and would've run up to them only that when Itachi stepped out from the shadows. "Brother! Who did this?" Itachi didn't answer him as his own brother just stared with his active normal Sharingan eyes "Big brother what the hell is going on?" Suddenly a shuriken spun and cut through the cloth of his shoulder embedding itself into the door, the blood sprays out from the cut making Sasuke garb it in pain covering it. Sasuke only looked at him with confusion "Itachi what are you doing?" Then he slowly began to realize "Itachi…did you do all of this?"

"Foolish little brother…?" Itachi said and activated the Mangekyo Sharingan dragging him into the world of Tsukuyomi, the nightmare realm where he controlled everything, he showed Sasuke all of the events of the massacre showing each Uchiha he killed and how they fell. The end result was Sasuke screaming in horror followed by collapsing to the ground with drool leaking out of his mouth, Itachi's Mangekyo deactivating. The Tsukuyomi was one that took up a lot of chakra.

"Why…?" Sasuke asked "Why did you do this?"

"To test my limits…" Was Itachi's answer?

"To test your limits? That's it? You bastard!" Sasuke charged his brother only for it to be in vain as Itachi delivered a punch to his gut, the young Uchiha falling to the floor next to his father's face, tears coming down his eyes. Itachi took a step up making him look up in horror before he got up and bolted out the door screaming, Itachi watching…Sasuke was now running through the streets within the Uchiha District and screamed "Please don't kill me! I don't want to die!" He stops in his tracks as Itachi appeared blocking his path before him, his brother looking at him with an angry look "Please! Please don't kill me!" Sasuke begged. Little did Sasuke know, Itachi did, was that another was watching the whole thing occur? The white hooded figure watching from the top of a building with bow and sack of arrows on his back crouched down near the corner of said building, his white robes blowing in the wind.

"You're not even worth killing," Itachi said "Foolish little brother…if you want to kill me for what I did this night then hate me…you've always wanted to surpass me. That is why I am going to let you live…if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me, spite…and by all means flee, cling to wretched life without honor." Itachi turned one foot away making Sasuke back up in fright "The only reason I will let you live is because you can be a worthy opponent to face me one day, to measure my power, you can very well as well as awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan becoming the third one in the world. But there is certain conditions to obtaining the Mangekyo Sharingan…you have to KILL your best friend!" This revelation put shock into Sasuke's face "Remember…do not face me again until you have these eyes!" Itachi said showing his Mangekyo again, Sasuke falling down to the ground in between fainting and staying awake. Itachi took to the roof tops to make his escape but Sasuke managed to pick himself back up and with anger in his heart his SHARINGAN AWAKENS, a single black comma marking surrounding his black eye pupils! Picking up kunai that were on the ground he pursued his brother following over the roof tops and jumping down to ground level where Itachi was, with a yell of rage grabbing the surprised Itachi's attention he threw kunai only for Itachi to block with his sword. Sasuke slashed a kunai for Itachi's face only to knock off his brother's headband, Itachi counters by disarming Sasuke and kicking him in the chest to the ground, his back to his younger brother. Rike who was watching the entire scene now understands why Itachi said what he said to Sasuke making himself the villain. Itachi picked up his head band tying it around his fore head once again, looked over his shoulder at Sasuke and he cried shedding a single tear. Sasuke confused but Rike understood why…he did just murder his entire clan after all. Itachi proceeded to incapacitate Sasuke using an eye jutsu insuring that his little brother would remember what he wanted him to, he would not remember seeing him cry or activating his Sharingan.

Itachi gave his unconscious little brother one last look before he took off to the roof tops making his way to see someone before he left the village. He met up with the Third Hokage in a kneeling position with the council elders Danzo, Homaru, and Koharu present.

"It is done…" Itachi said with emotion devoid from his voice.

"Excellent!" Danzo said approvingly while the other elders were quiet, the Third having his back turned looking off in another.

"Sasuke lives…" Itachi said putting Koharu and Homaru on alert, Danzo not looking pleased as he was to kill every Uchiha, the Third looking over his shoulder at Itachi.

"That is unacceptable Itachi! You were supposed to kill him too!" Danzo said.

"He knows nothing of the plot of the Uchiha…he is not to be harmed by you or anyone else."

"You are not in the position to make such negotiations," Danzo said wanting all of the Uchiha killed.

Itachi flared his Mangekyo Sharingan at Danzo and the other elders, anger in his eyes "If not then I will all of the villages secrets and expose the truth of the massacre!" Itachi threatened "I am a man of my word…if I hear of anything of you trying to kill my little brother I will reveal the truth and you, the council elders of the Hidden Leaf Village, who ordered the mission." Itachi can clearly see the sweat on their faces, the Hokage calm…

"No harm shall come to Sasuke Uchiha…you have my word Itachi." The Third Hokage said and assured.

"Sarutobi!" Danzo addressed.

"Enough! I am the Hokage and my word is law! If Itachi says that Sasuke had no knowledge of the Uchiha plot then there is no reason to have him killed, he will remain unharmed and live to become a ninja to the Leaf." The Third spoke with authority.

"Thank you Lord Hokage," Itachi said.

"You should go now Itachi…the hunt for your head will be delayed to give you a day's head start."

With that said Itachi vanished using the Body Flicker.

**With Rike…**

Danzo walked into his office at this late time of night, he was still upset that not all of the Uchiha were killed but Itachi said the boy had no knowledge of the plot.

"_Perhaps in the future I will have him put in the Foundation." _Danzo thought as he sat down behind his desk in his chair _"Yes I shall do that, I will have the Sharingan on my side furthering me to my goals…" _ He then remembered that tonight would not all be bad as soon he would have the Apple of Eden that Altair was said to be holding with him at all times. With that artifact he will be able to control hearts and minds of man; he could even use it to take over the Ninja World if he wanted…that is if he didn't fall to insanity so he would have to use it in small doses. _"With the Apple my dream of ruling the world of Ninja is assured." _He reached for his drawer opening it only to find five blood stained ROOT ninja masks? "What in the name of…?" He suddenly froze glowing a golden color around his body, in the darkness behind him revealed to be the Apple of Eden glowing in the palm of Rike, the old war hawks fate in his hands. Against Danzo's own will he reached into his robes pulling out his hidden kunai and bringing up against his own neck! As much as he tried he couldn't stop it.

"Councilman Danzo of the Hidden Leaf Village and current commander of ROOT, even though it shouldn't be active today…" Rike said.

"Who are you? What have you done to me?" Rike steps away and out of the shadows around his desk revealing himself "You!" Danzo said remembering seeing him with Altair that day in the grounds outside the Hokage Mansion and then he took notice of the artifact in the boy's hands _"The Apple of Eden!" _

Rike stopped in his tracks in front of Danzo's desk looking at the war hawk revealing his Sharingan eyes surprising the old man "Your lap dogs never stood a chance…"

"_An Uchiha?" _Danzo thought "How is it in your possession? Altair should…!"

"He is at peace now…" Rike said "I know everything Danzo…I know everything about Itachi…the Uchiha clan's plot to take over the Hidden Leaf Village…your Foundation…your ambition to become Hokage…and I know it was your order taking advantage of Itachi's feelings to massacre the Uchiha clan."

"No…Itachi couldn't have been an assassin!"

"Whoever said he was?" Rike said lying that he didn't know Itachi was an assassin or that he ever was one…even though Itachi really was an assassin. "I know you were after this," Rike said bringing up the Apple of Eden "just as the Uchiha were sent looking for it ordered by their Templar masters."

"Lies!"

"Oh no Danzo the Templars have returned and I will admit there was no other way dealing with the Uchiha, if their plot would have gone through then the Templars would have claimed the Leaf…and if you were to think about it you would never become Hokage." Rike looked into the Apple "I could kill you right now putting all of your ambitions to an end…but I won't because I am not to stain blood from that of an innocent…for now," He added "I must follow the creed." He looked back at Danzo "Know this Danzo…you will NEVER have this power in your hands…such power doesn't belong in the hands of man…if I ever feel one of your ROOT lapdogs behind me I will know who was responsible, I will rat on you and then I will find you myself and your life will end with an assassin's blade in your throat. The Assassins are back Danzo or rather they never left…so long as me and my assassin brother's breath the Assassin Order survives." Rike released Danzo from the power of the Apple of Eden as he made his way toward the door pocketing the artifact "Oh and like Itachi said…no harm is to come to Sasuke or you will live to regret it." The assassin made his exit leaving a seething Danzo.

**[Beyond the borders of Fire Country…]**

Itachi sat on the grass stare into the camp fire, he suddenly he heard footsteps and went on the alert drawing his sword and activating his Sharingan but took notice of the figure approaching him.

"It's me!" Rike said holding his hands up and had his hood down.

Itachi sheathed his weapon "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Itachi you of all people know that I know the forests of the world quite well…"

"You know that it is not safe for you to be here with me Rike."

"Yeah I know but I came to inform you about Altair," Rike spoke sadly.

"He has passed away…hasn't he?"

"Yes," Rike said sadly. "He entrusted the Apple to me so I am thinking of where to take and hide it."

"You must do that without me having any knowledge of it Rike…" Itachi said.

"I know…I just wanted to let you know and see you one last time before we parted ways. So now until we meet again?" Rike said.

"Until then…" Itachi held out his hand and Rike brought up his shaking it.

"Peace be upon you Rike,"

"Upon you as well." Rike said and turned around walking away while bringing his hood back over his head. He had lost two very important people in his life…his teacher and Mentor Altair and now his cousin/brother Itachi Uchiha. As he walked a single tear of blood trails down his face from out of his left eye and drops staining the grass he walked upon…

**[Hidden Leaf Village…next mourning]**

Sasuke Uchiha awoke looking up into a white ceiling…he looked around his surroundings sitting up realizing he was in a hospital. He believed all the events of last night were nothing but a horrible nightmare. He got himself out of bed, his feet touching the cold floor to putting on his shoes that were placed beside his bed and made his way to the door exiting the room and walking the halls of the hospital. He came to a stop when he heard two nurses talking around the corner and the subject of conversation was him…

"Did you hear what happened to that kid Sasuke?" Nurse 1 asked.

"Yeah his clan being slaughtered, he is the last of his clan." Nurse 2 said "Any idea who did it?"

"It was his own brother Itachi Uchiha," Nurse 1 answered.

"Are you serious?" Nurse 2 asked in a loud whisper having her friend shush her as they were in a hospital.

"If you have to attend to Sasuke then we or no one else are to tell him of what happened…the Hokage wants to speak with him first."

At this revelation knowing his nightmare was real and actually happened Sasuke ran away, out of the hospital, through the village and into the ghost town Uchiha District at the same time with the rain from the skies pouring down. He ran to his home sliding open the doors, taking off his sandals and exploring through his house. He checked many rooms to find no one…Itachi's room seeing him nowhere in sight…his father and mother's room, they too were gone…and then he heard a sound coming from the kitchen! Who would be in the kitchen except his mother right? He ran to and rounding the doorway he called out to his mother only to see a cat on kitchen counter hiss at him, and then jumps out the window escaping into the raining storm. Sasuke was now convinced that last night was not some cruel horrible genjutsu…not some nightmare…he wasn't trapped in either of the two but in that of reality.

**[Undisclosed location]**

Four months had passed since the Uchiha Massacre and a familiar young white hooded assassin was walking down a corridor that was lite up by blue neon symbols on the wall, the lights eliminating out from within the ancient symbols. As he was walking down the corridor he held the Apple of Eden within the palm of his cupped hands that continued to glow it bright light, Rike himself looked like he had been through hell. There were cuts and tares on his outfit and his sandals looked dirty with some dry mud on them, he looked low on arrows and thanks to the light off of the Apple his face can be seen…his right eye half way closed with dry blood trailing down from it, even dry blood was present on Assassin Tomahawk Axe as well as his gloves. Rike had been through a lot on his venture finding a secure location that was this strange place and killed off many pursuers that were after it, not surprising that the Templars discovered him possessing the Apple these past months but at least he made a great kill streak of Templars. He entered a large room that had the same symbols on the walls and ceiling that glow the same color as the ones in the corridor, in the very center of the room he saw a circular pillar standing tall with an empty pedestal. As he approached a bridge was formed as square pillars that were the size of floor tiles came up from the darkness below all the way to the circular pillar with an empty pedestal and placed the Apple of Eden atop it. The Apple losing its glow as his touch was gone. Along the way here he set up traps that let no one pass except him, any trespasser that attempted to come in would meet their inevitable doom.

"That takes care of that…"Rike said in a voice of relief. The assassin turned making his exit leaving behind the Apple of Eden to stay safely, shielded from the hands of Templar's, Missing Ninja, Hidden Village's, Kage's and from the hands of man. Exiting the corridor he looked back over his shoulder down the corridor seeing the Apple in the distance surrounded by what looked to be misty light and bare witnessed as a large concrete door came closing down from above. The concrete door having multiple a triangular glowing formations upon it "Seventy Two!" Rike said and the symbol glows and then fades locking the door not letting anyone in except those that knew the password that was the number of Kami. No one would be getting in this Vault and even if any trespassers managed to get through the traps he set along the way by some chance of luck or skill there was no way they would get past this door without the password of Seventy Two.

Brick wall parted open revealing a secret entrance and stepping out of the darkness of the corridor was the young assassin Rike, upon stepping out he punched his right hand into a brick that slightly stuck out beside the hidden entry way pushing it back in place as it had the assassin seal engraved upon it. The only way to see these assassin seals was one having Eagle Vision, yes Rike did possess the sixth sense which was something that worked to every assassin that possessed it to their advantage. When one used Eagle Vision red indicated their enemies and spilled blood, blue indicated allies, white indicating sources of information and even hiding spots for them, and gold indicated their targets or any other person of interest. When he used Eagle Vision nothing different would happen to his eyes but except glow or brighten making his eyes brighter than usual. If he had his Sharingan active he could activate Eagle Vision with it making the red commas of his Sharingan eyes brighten brighter than usual. Using Sharingan and Eagle Vision was very affective in Rike's opinion as when he and Itachi spar against one another Rike discovered that when Itachi used genjutsu it didn't affect the sixth sense that was Eagle Vision. Eagle Vision was even most helpful in the mist, Itachi the one discovering that on one of his missions in ANBU.

One would want to know where Rike was currently at. The answer would be that of ruins deep within a dense forest that was not easy to reach as its swamps filled with crocs, its poisonous plants sprouted and insects crawling, the trees above blocking out the sun with only small patches of light were revealed, and around the ruins having a triple layered genjutsu hiding it from ones very eyes. As he made his way out of the ruins bodies of masked ninja but were really Templars littered the ground, their attire looked like that an ANBU but if one were to remove their gloves and looked at the base of their thumbs, their left or right, then you would see the red tattooed Templar cross. Looking at the Templar Ninja's masks you would see the symbol of the Hidden Leaf Village engraved upon the foreheads of said masks. So what one would really call them is Leaf Ninja Templars, seeing this indicated that the Templar's had its own within the Leaf's structure and these were ANBU! ANBU worked directly under the Hokage and if they have been in deep cover with the Hokage it made Rike question why they haven't tried killing the village's Kage right now? Then again it was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Professor, and the God of Shinobi as the Third Hokage and even though he was old he could still kick your ass! Rike managed to kill these Templar before they can even escape to inform their masters who would not learn of the Apple's location. If there were Templars within the Leaf's ranks then he couldn't doubt that they were within the ninja ranks of other hidden villages.

With a positive attitude he moved forward taking to and through the trees to an uncertain future.

**[Somewhere within the Land of Rivers]**

"What are we waiting here for?" A shark like man asked, wearing a black cloak adorned with red clouds and his blade on his back that was wrapped in a white cloth.

"We are waiting for our newest addition to our group," Relied a man with spiky orange hair wearing piercings and had ripple pattern like eyes that were a dull purple color, he to wear the cloak.

"Another one? Well who is it?" Asked a voice that was in his puppet armor wearing the black cloak adorned with red clouds like the others that stood in the shrine waiting.

"He's here…" The man with ripple patterned eyes said as the doors ahead opened.

Stepping inside with cold Sharingan eyes adorned in ANBU armor was someone that even the familiar Orochimaru didn't expect to see and join this organization that was Akatsuki "Itachi Uchiha!" Orochimaru said in a crazed smirk and look in his eyes.

Itachi Uchiha…former Leaf ninja, now Rouge Ninja infamously known for the slaughtering of his own clan and still secretly devoted assassin to the Assassin Order has come before them to join the Akatsuki…

The only words echoing in Itachi's mind were _"I made it…"_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Feel free to review and correct me on any mistakes that I made so I can go back and correct it. Next chapter will be a time skip and the prologue's are all done.**


	3. Chapter 1 A Predator Strikes!

**Here is Chapter 1 of Assassin's Creed: Guardian's of Free Will! Thank you for your comment Platypus-Books and as for your question of Rike becoming Mentor that remains to be seen and he isn't the only assassin left as he told Danzo in the previous chapter the Assassin's never left, thier are still other Assassin's out there in the Ninja World. As will he be teaching any one of the Kanoha 12? In all honesty I never thought about that idea but I am open to it as it already got me thinking who within the Kanoha 12 would be an Assassin because honestly I would pick only one within the group. The only one that I most likely make an Assassin (even though I said I wouldnt) would be Naruto but if he did become one he would...change. Anyway please enjoy this chapter as I am already almost through with the second and hopefully be uploaded tonight! :) You know what it will definently be uploaded tonight!**

* * *

**[Somewhere within the Lands of Lightning Country]**

It has now been five years since the Uchiha Massacre and the Templar plot, not known to the public, was foiled by the assassin's in one being Itachi Uchiha. Itachi was 18 to this day infamously known for killing his own clan and Rike was 17 somewhere out there in the world doing good for the weak and innocent. Five years since the death of Altair who was given a proper burial by the Third himself who found him in his home the next morning after the night of the Uchiha Massacre. One would find Altair's grave with the headstones of his family that was not within Fire Country but far somewhere else. As promised Sasuke was not harmed and Danzo had not sent his lapdogs after Rike fearing that the assassin would rat out, even though the Apple of Eden was far out of his reach. The Apple of Eden was no longer in Rike's possession but hidden somewhere away from everyone, no one in the world knew of its location but one…Rike. The Assassin was now within the forests of Lightning Country within the trees standing in between the split of a tree as his left hand rested against the branch to his left while the other rested on the bark, the assassin himself covered in darkness within the tree. He had a new change of clothing and new arsenal of weapons on him. Rike was now garbed in a hooded white dress uniform jacket with black lining, as well as a thin sash fastened with the Assassin insignia belt, and brown boots with leggings that extended past his knees. He still wielded his tomahawk axe, bow and sack of arrows, his chain dart and adapted hidden blade. New to his arsenal of weaponry were two flintlock pistols both sheathed in brown holsters behind his waist beside one another **(AN: His outfit now is like that of Connor Kenway's in ACIII)**. Right now he was on a mission to assassinate a slave trader and rescue kidnapped girls from various villages within Lightning Country that even the Hidden Cloud Village had difficulty tracking. Rike however managed to find it and learn who was behind it…

He had targeted this organization that was involved in slave trade but more specifically kidnapping young girls and selling them off as sex slaves to their buyers, this organization was known as the Multi Elemental Slave Trade. Years ago he tried to figure out a way to strike a blow to the Templars and he wanted to strike against their wallets, their income and the source of it was this slave trade organization. Each nation held a leader of the organization and their business stationed there, within that nation girls were kidnapped and sold off. There are five in total for each nation and only two left and that was the leader here within Lightning Country and the other in Fire Country. Earth, Water, and Wind country were liberated from these activities thanks to him for the sake of justice and freedom. He was like a predator, a hunter that never stopped pursuing his target or targets until they were all dead no matter how long it would take he would ensure that justice was done. He had earned himself a name for that by the way…

"_Tamei Sheena, ex-ninja of the Hidden Grass Village, B class criminal with 500,000 bounty upon his head dead or alive…infamous for kidnapping girls and sales them off to an unknown individual who is said to be the one to keep some of the girls he wished and sale the rest of the girls away into slavery." _Rike thought. If he finds Tamei and assassinates him and pries information on his last partner's whereabouts then he would go after that one next, and if he went after that man he would learn of the main leader of the slave group, find him and kill him ultimately making the Multi Elemental Slave Trade collapse and be no more. Right now he was waiting patiently for the wagon to arrive along the trail through the forest and arrived it did. What he saw disgusted him as he could clearly tell what was in the back of the wagon covered and hidden from the outside, they were girls cuffed guarded by the Tamei's guards that were ones with no experience as ninja but he did have some samurai but not like the ones from the Land of Iron. Rike made his way down to ground level as quickly and quietly as possible jumping from one branch to the other and then swinging down and landing into tall grass in a crouched position making his way through it. When the carriage being pulled by horses was close enough he rolled himself out of the tall grass to under the carriage grabbing under it lifting himself off the ground, he would wait here until he was brought to Tamei's hideout that was hidden somewhere within Lightning Country. As Rike stayed hidden throughout the ride he began to review over some other gathered Intel, all these girls families were one's that hadn't paid debts, some were given away to pay off their debts. He had learned this information by simply asking or with some such as ones that gave off their daughters to pay off the debt forced them to as well as introducing them to his fist as a lesson.

1 hour later…

Rike felt the carriage slowing down and when looking over his shoulder to the ground he now saw they were going over solid smooth concrete, the man driving the carriage brings it to a stop, the horses stopping in their tracks and the gate guards walking to the back parting open the carriage seeing the girls captured. The gate guard waved them in and the carriage was on the move again into the estate unaware that they just brought an assassin in with them, his infiltration a success. The carriage moments late came to another stop and the girls were starting to be unloaded out of the carriage, Rike watching the feet from underneath the carriage as the guards demanded them into the brigs within one of the houses of the estate. As soon as it was clear Rike puts himself down and rolls out from underneath into the bushes avoiding detection. The orange sky was up as the evening was approaching; guards began making their patrolling rounds while others took up single positions around the estate. Two guards were talking as they guarded the entrance to one of the houses unaware of the assassin scaling the wall to the roof. The assassin leaped from one roof to another silently landing on the next and quickly drew his bow in his right hand and arrow with his left, took aim at a guard that was on the roof as he, pulled back the arrow and released! The arrow hitting its target that was the roof guards heart killing the man instantly and silently as he fell over. The assassin jogged over to the opening within the roof that lead into its ventilation and going into a crouch he traveled inside with silent steps squeezing his way through support beams and approached one of the openings. Why there would be an big square opening was because for air to travel from outside through the ventilation chaffs above the ceiling of the main house. He peeked over looking down seeing a guard standing just below him and seeing as no one else was in this hall he reached down and stabs his hidden blade within the guard's neck, followed by pulling him up into the shafts above leaving not a trace of blood behind. The assassin grabbing the edge of the opening flips himself forward out and let's go letting himself drop on the floor silently.

"_This is the main house meaning Tamei must be in here somewhere? Most likely the main room but where is that?" _Rike wondered before he rolled himself into a room and quickly but silently closing the door as a guard rounded a corner and walked by. That's when he notice that he had another guest in the same room and it was a guard but one that was sleeping on the job atop a mat. Rike walked over standing over the sleeping form of the guard, reaching for the samurai's blade he unsheathes it silently and stabs it down through the idiot's heart killing him instantly, quickly and quietly without the man making a sound. "Fool…"

"Genii!" Someone called outside the door, Rike hiding as the door slide open "You better not be sleeping again or I'll…" The guard took notice of the dead samurai and before he can even call out an alert Rike dashed out from his left stabbing his hidden blade into the man's liver, the guard looking into Rike's Sharingan eyes. Rike seemed to be able to go into the man's mind that was similar to the Yamanaka clan's Mind Reading only that Rike didn't have to have physical contact. Rike appeared within the man's mindscape seeing the brain ahead and floated his way toward it, placing his palm upon it and divulged through all information that the man knew. Surprisingly this man was head of security and now knew all patrol roots and the location of Tamei which brought a smile upon his face because now he had him. Rike exited the man's mind laying him down on the floor and took his leave out the door closing the door behind him.

Tamei sat within his quarters taking a whiff of his sake, the night now out, he was unaware of all the bodies of his guards and samurai that laid on the grounds and within other housings. One of his servant girls, a kidnapped one, walked in bringing in the gourd of liquor for the criminal and poured him another refill. Tamei however looked over the girl creeping her out, and then suddenly slapped the gourd of sake away grabbing her and throwing her to the floor getting on top of her. The girl yelling and crying in protest knowing what the evil man intended but that idea would never come to fruition as a brown boot met his face! It was Rike who arrived just in time kicking the man off of the woman, disgusted by the act and now couldn't wait to send the man to God to be judged and sent to hell. Tamei picked himself up looking at the intruder, the woman looking at her white hooded savior who motioned his head to the door to go "Free the others and head to Hidden Cloud...don't worry your path is clear." The woman nods and makes her way to and opened the door to gasp seeing the bodies of the guards that littered the floor outside Tamei's room, the man himself taking notice.

When he said the path was clear he wasn't joking as the woman made her way to where the others were imprisoned all she saw were corpses on the ground, some with a single throwing knife in their backs and others with shuriken. There were even guards and samurai's impaled with their own weapons and she even saw one guard suspended in the air with a the sharp end of a chain stabbed into his neck, the chain going over the beam and the other end stabbed into the ground keeping him suspended. When she came to the house where the other girls were at the guard that usually guarded the door was dead in his chair with an arrow in his heart. She went inside freeing the other girls telling them of their savior and proceeded to the carriage to make their escape back to their families.

Tamei was seething with rage seeing as all his guards and samurai's within his estate were dead and the girls escaping meaning he would lose money, and it was all thanks to this intruder! Whoever he was? "How dare you whoever you are!"

Rike pulled out his Assassin Tomahawk Axe spinning it in his hand once "I am the one who will put an end to your life and the rest of your allies involved in this sick slave circle you all run."

"So you're the one who killed the others…?"

"I took care of the one's in Wind, Earth, and Water Countries…with your death that will only leave the one in Fire Country to take care of and then the leader of your slave organization. Who is the Fire Slave Trader and where is he or she?"

"You're the assassin everyone has heard so much about…the Wolf of Justice!" Tamie has heard about this man and he was one not to be taken lightly and felt on edge. Everyone knew the man as Connor Kenai but everyone knew it was an adopted one to keep his real name a secret. No one to this day, except Itachi Uchiha, knew his real name was Rike. The Wolf of Justice was said to have killed more than 3 S class ranking criminals in the Bingo Book, making himself a lot of money, 25 A's, 31 B's and only 15 C's. Others were corrupt officials, lords and was now officially becoming infamous for the deaths of three of the Multi Elemental Slave Trade's leaders. Now Rike would add a fourth to that list and don't get him wrong he was not doing it for publicity or to become famous but for justice, which is why he was called the Wolf of Justice. Wherever there was injustice Rike would hunt it down like a Wolf hunting its prey whether it was foreign or domestic, in the end justice was served. Soon justice would be served upon Tamei as with his death the slave trading within Lightning Country would collapse and be no more leaving only Fire Country left to deal with and then the head of the organization.

"You have committed many crimes Tamei Sheena, the torture, murder, kidnapping and rape of innocents, and not to mention betraying your own village." Rike said.

"After I am through with you assassin I will become a hero!" Tamei claimed throwing a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it at the assassin that leaped back out into the hall, the kunai bomb blowing up most of the wall of his room as well as hallway. Rike emerging out of the smoke once again without a scratch and saw Tamei run up the stairs. So much for fighting him and becoming famous right, the man looked like he was fleeing? Rike gave pursuit chasing the man up the stairs all the way to the roof top. Meeting him on the roof Tamei stood with a sword drawn and Rike standing 50 yards from his target, a full moon out and shining upon them.

"For a moment there I thought you were running," Rike said.

"I am not a coward assassin! I will cut you down and with your death all will know not to cross me!" Tamei said. The ex-ninja made hand seals and called out "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" and a dense mist formed putting Tamei in cover hiding, Rike stood his ground ignoring the man's laugh thinking he would actually win this.

"_His overconfidence will only make this easier for me…" _Rike said in his thoughts activating his Sharingan as well as Eagle Vision. Tamei dashed at the turned assassin from out of the mist only for Rike to swing up and for the top of his left fist to meet Tamei's face knocking him back atop the roof. The ex-ninja quickly getting back up on his feet and engaged the assassin in a sword vs. axe fight, during so Rike countered catching the man's blade with his axe and delivered a single kick to Tamei's chest! Tamei enraged got back on his feet and performed hand seals to a jutsu Rike recognized, it was the fireball jutsu and Tamei attack Rike with it only for the assassin to Body Flicker away evading it. Rike reappeared and made hand signs of his own but this time instead of blowing a simple fireball jutsu he used the Blaze Ball blowing a giant ball of flame at Tamei taking some of the roof with it as it traveled toward Tamei who was at awe. Tamei himself did not have enough chakra to use a jutsu with such size! He barely managed to evade it with the cost of his right arm being burned, and seeing as he was right handed their go his abilities using a sword. On top of that the giant fireball dispersed the mist with Tamie rolling down along the roof but managed to catch the edge of the roof saving him from a twelve story drop! He managed to get back on the roof and now he knew he had no chance against this man…

"I'll tell you what you need to know! Promise you won't kill me!" Tamie begged.

"Then who is the other, the slave trader of your circle within Fire Country? What is his name and where is he?"

"His name is Gato!"

"Gato? As in Gato of Gato Company, the shipping one?" Rike asked.

"Yes! The man is not only in slave trading like the rest of us but he also the owner of a smuggling business and a secret drug dealer! He is the one you are looking for next!"

"Where is he?" Rike demanded as he drew his bow and pulled out an arrow.

"He is in the Land of Waves!" The scared man answered quickly and near a panic attack.

"The Land of Waves?"

"Yes no one may know but Gato took control of the countries shipping routes creating a monopoly, as a result the country has been isolated from the outside world, free import and export denied he had the country under his control. The man is worse than I am but not like the leader whose name I don't know…" Rike growled "But Gato may; in fact I am sure of it!"

"Is that all?" Rike asked.

"Yes now let me go…"

"And what, let you go and warn him of my plan as well as your master?" Rike asked.

"But you!"

"I don't make promises to fiends like you, rest in peace." Rike said bringing up and firing a single arrow into the man's heart, the impact of the arrow sending him off his feet and falling down from the roof. The woman that was saved by Rike looks over her shoulder just as they crossed out the gates seeing Tamei falling through air and Rike having his arrow aimed. Rike walked over to the edge looking down seeing Tamei's corpse joined with all the others that were his men. An eagle suddenly flew over the area cawing, the estate not long after was set ablaze. The next day Cloud ninja were informed by the girls and attracted to the flame seeing it give out a single from such a distance, upon infiltrating the place burnt buildings were all that was left with bodies lying in different places. Crows were already feeding on the bodies and it wasn't long until they found Tamei's body. A man that they have searched hard for but a man with an arrow struck in the heart just like the other leaders of the Multi Elemental Slave Trade. Now Wind, Earth, Water, and Lightning were liberated and the only one that remained was Fire…Connor Kenai the Wolf of Justice has struck again.

**[The Hidden Leaf Village…the next day]**

Walking the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village was one familiar Uchiha who grew up with hatred for his brother in his heart, the boy now 12, the boy having become an avenger for his murdered clan, Sasuke Uchiha was a Genin of the Leaf and known throughout the village as the Last Uchiha. It was of course a name the people of the village thought up calling him a survivor and really Sasuke wasn't the last of the clan, there was his brother and Rike who he didn't know had Uchiha blood flowing through him. Sasuke was not alone in this walk as soon not to his surprise 12 year old Naruto Uzumaki, infamous Number One Knucklehead Ninja and prankster as well as container to the Nine Tailed Fox wearing a horrible outfit that was an orange jumpsuit, ran past him to get ahead to Ichiraku Ramen. The outfit he wore screamed KILL ME but so far such a thing has never happened yet as they were only given D rank missions that ranged from delivering mail, fixing or painting fences, pulling out weeds, cleaning the horse stables, walking the Inazuka clans dogs to catching that damn annoying cat Tora! Then to Sasuke's annoyance once again the girl he thought was more annoying to him was 12 year old Sakura Haruno who was at his side asking him out on another date yet again. Seriously Sasuke did not understand why she couldn't accept no for an answer? He was obviously not interested and will give her the same answer he had always given her…

"No!" He answered and continued walking ahead leaving Sakura behind but he knew the girl wasn't going to give up, annoying.

"Slow down Naruto!" Kakashi called out to as he was following his squad of genin, the man having now taken up a squad becoming a teacher.

At the Hokage Mansion within his office Hiruzen Sarutobi was doing the most dreaded thing that every Hokage must take, every Hokage's mortal enemy within the office…PAPERWORK! He stamped yet another DENIED on one of the pieces of paper work and set it aside atop the pile that was finished. When he finally finished with the paper work he heard knocks at the door and sighed thinking that it was more paperwork on the way…

"Enter!" The Third said and walking in was a Chunin Leaf ninja that was stationed at the Messenger Bird station.

"Lord Hokage, urgent news from the Riakage of Hidden Cloud!" The ninja said holding what looked to be an envelope.

"The Riakage?" The Third asked as he held out his hand, the chunin walking forward handing over the message, and the Third taking the message opening it up wondering what the Riakage of the Hidden Cloud Village would want to inform him about. When he opened it up he read the contents and his eyes widen and then smiled closing the letter putting it away in his drawer "That makes four and only one to go…"

"Lord Hokage?"

"Inform the village that Tamei Sheena, Slave Trader of Lightning Country has been killed…the Wolf of Justice has struck again."

"Truly?"

"Yes, now go."

"At once Lord Hokage!" The ninja vanished using the Body Flicker.

"_The Wolf of Justice…many confuse him for a mercenary, some say that he is just a man seeking fame but the way these men have fallen, the pattern tells me otherwise. This man is an assassin like Altair…since the other four nations are liberated from Multi Elemental Slave Trade then that would leave the one here in Fire Country left. This obviously means he was the most difficult to find and this 'Wolf' pursued the others in knowledge of his location…obviously the salve trader is operating in Fire Country but the question is where? Perhaps I shall send out a squad of ANBU in an attempt to find the Wolf, if he is assassin like Altair then perhaps he can become a potential ally? After all the Assassins are very deadly, if one were on you it would be a lie if you said you never looked over your shoulder more than once in the day…" _

At Ichiraku Ramen Squad 7 sat down and ate their bowls of ramen with Naruto trying to take a peek at what Kakashi was reading only to have his face being pushed away by the Leaf Jonin, the book Kakashi was reading was meant for ages 18 or older…it was not a book for kids but adults. Even though since one became a ninja, being ones such as his squad now genin were considered adults, but still he would not let Naruto read. How Kakashi ate all of his ramen without Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura knowing when he removed his mask to do so they would never know.

"Father did you hear?" Ayame asked walking out from the kitchen now behind the counter.

"Hear what sweetie?" Teshu asked.

"Another one of those leaders of that Multi Elemental Slave Trade group was killed yesterday night in Lightning Country liberating it from its disgusting trade!" She said happily.

"Really now! That is great news, now all that is left is…?"

"The one here in Fire Country father…"

"Multi Elemental Slave Trade?" Sakura asked, the conversation catching Sasuke and Naruto's attention as well, they looked to Kakashi.

"Yes well the slave organization is one that has a leader of the group placed in each country, them turning out to be Missing Ninja as seen off of the bodies of the other three leaders within Wind, Earth and Water country and now its leader of Lightning country has been added to the list leaving only one to go. First it started about four years ago with the death of the MEST (**M**ulti **E**lemental **S**lave **T**rade) leader within Earth country, months later the one in Wind country was killed followed by the one within Water and now not having been long since then now falls the MEST leader of Lightning. All that's left in the one said to be operating within Fire country that the Leaf itself has spent years trying to find but came up with nothing, even the ANBU had difficulties tracking him or her," Kakashi said having once been in ANBU once "How was this one killed?" Kakashi asked Ayame.

"An arrow to the heart," Ayame answered.

"Just like the other three and this implies that it has been done by the same man, all having been assassinated with an arrow to their hearts. Some have claimed to see him in action, his speed described running like that of a predator that sticks low to the ground, him being able to travel through the thickest of woods and forests with ease that even ninja have difficulty traveling through as well as the most difficult of terrains, a man seeking out justice and one that fights for the people both foreign and domestic. Once he has his sights set on his 'prey' he would not stop until his target is delivered justice upon, this is what earns him the name the Wolf of Justice." Kakashi told, he then chuckled "By now his next target is most likely aware of his comrades death and is petrified with fear."

"Was this person a ninja sensei…?" Sakura asked.

"Well maybe but that is just a guess…all the major villages know little of him. The only thing we do know is that he is obviously an archer one with ninja like training and is an A class level, possibly higher due to the body counts of his targets guards, and wears a white hood over his head. We don't even have a name yet even though we have our best of ANBU out their trying to dig up information about him, it's like he is a ghost which is also a name he earned for himself. If we knew his name or at least had some clue of his place of origin then maybe we would be able to learn something, until then everyone either refers to him by one of his three names. He is known as The Wolf of Justice, Wolf and The Ghost." Kakashi said.

"How did he earn that name sensei? The Wolf I mean…?" Sakura asked curious.

"It originated from within the Land of Snow, upon learning this information a team was sent immediately to hopefully find him there but he wasn't…he was long gone with his task done. I would know because I was part of that search squad." Kakashi said. "How he earned the nickname The Ghost, there was an witness within the snowy woods gathering fire wood when he took notice of a passing criminal group numbering in 30 all armed with rifles **(AN: Single shot rifles and yes I am putting rifles in here since Rike has the pistols that are also single shots.)** and hid. These criminals were planning a raid on the village of snow and from what the witness said they were all taken out by a single man who ambushed them. The witness seeing him in action with a front row seat saw his attack and was affective; the Wolf took advantage of the higher ground he was upon with its surrounding trees using the rays of the sunlight to blind his targets. After it was all over the bodies of these criminals stained the snow red with their blood and the wolves began to feed, the witness told us that after witnessing the entire event he looked up into the trees and there he was…"

"There who was…?" Ayame asked having not heard this story before.

"The Wolf of Justice of course…he was giving the old man that bare witnessed a stare and like that of a ghost he vanished. That is how he earned the name The Ghost." Kakashi said.

"Did the witness say this Ghost used any jutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"He didn't use any jutsu on his targets, just rifles." Kakashi answered.

"Rifles?"

"Yes after the witness told us his story he took us to the place of the event. Upon arriving we immediately noticed the torn and frozen snow covered clothing left behind and the dry blood but when we investigated the higher ground the Wolf used we found six frozen rifles left behind. Each rifle was left leaning behind a tree he used for cover against his targets gunfire; the witness said he saw the Wolf running from one tree to the other. Firing off one rifle he would run to the other and then the next, the next and the next while using the sun blinding his targets making it look as if he was appearing in one spot and the other without leaving his original position. This man whoever he is not only smart, skilled and brave but also crazy. Going up against thirty armed men with firearms…to us ninja guns are our worst nightmare but to this guy…this Wolf makes it seem like it is nothing to him." Kakashi informed.

"Has anyone ever seen this Ghost's face?" Sasuke asked.

"No one has seen underneath that hood of his Sasuke, in fact the top half of his face is shadowed. Possibly a genjutsu he uses to keep his identity secret?" Kakashi answered.

"This guy sounds like a real hero to me! Getting rid of those guys he stopped the raid and ultimately saved innocents!" Naruto said "My kind of guy and he sounds cool!"

"_Yes but as cool as he sounds he is also dangerous." _Kakashi thought.

"Has anybody ever found the guy?" Sasuke asked.

"Well even though we know he wears a white hood and is an archer he isn't the only one in the world, this also makes it difficult to track him."

"Do you think he would ever come here sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Highly unlikely, there is nothing here that requires his attention…the village is safe and sound plus his target wouldn't be here. The man himself however is dangerous as he is said to have killed other S class ranking criminals…"

"Where do you think he will start? Looking for his target in Fire Country I mean…?"

"Well Sakura Fire Country has a lot of landmass but he may have Intel of his targets location from his previous victim." Oh how right Kakashi was.

"What are the chances of meeting the Wolf of Justice in our travels?" Naruto asked excited.

"A very highly UNLIKELY Naruto." Kakashi answered "Why do you want to ask him for his autograph?" Kakashi asked messing around with the young ninja. They all finished eating and headed for the Missions Building to receive their next mission and it was once AGAIN catching that damn cat Tora! Seriously maybe if Fire Daimyo's wife started hugging instead of squeezing then maybe Tora wouldn't be running away so much! At least Squad 7 beat their record in catching the cay by one hour. The offered out more D rank missions to which the three genin's were becoming sick and annoyed of, Naruto spoke up demanding a harder and challenging mission and not 'kitty pool' ones. The Third decided to give them a C ranking mission that involved escorting a man named Tazuna who needed escort back home to finish making his bridge, Team 7 accepted the mission and prepared to meet at the village gates in one hour to begin their journey to the Land of Waves!

* * *

**For some reason a voice in your head is telling you to click that Review button down there...and shout out Assassin's Creed if your looking forward to ACIII!**


	4. Chapter 2 The Land of Waves

**Yeah sorry for not putting this up last night when I said I would but at least It is here now right? Better late then never. Please enjoy this chapter and dont forget to review! Now for a joke...what do you get when you cross an owl with a bunjicord? (Kung Pow Quote)D**

* * *

**[Land of Waves]**

Rike rowed his way across the water through the mist to the Land of Waves on a boat that was only enough to fit two people. He had realized that the Land of Waves was not part of Fire Country but off the coast of it, smart for where his target laid hidden as he wouldn't have honestly thought of that. As he rowed his way silently through the mist he already noticed the unfinished bridge. Why there was an unfinished bridge when Gato wanted to keep Wave isolated from the rest of the world he did not know the reason why? It would blow everything for the man? Minutes later the mist lessened and he emerged out into the clear rowing toward shore without causing an alert or being spotted by any patrolling enemies. Reaching shore he grabbed his 'burrowed' boat pulling it ashore and hiding it within the woods, he even made sure to throw off the trail the boat made through the sand with a broken branch as the leaves of it made the trail disappear. Rike proceeded to scale a tree effortlessly without the need of using chakra to climb up it like most ninja and made his way through the forest to his destination. It took him only ten minutes to reach his destination that was a town that looked terrible; he walked amongst the people through the town seeing the poor state the people themselves were in. He could tell between the starving and the dying, beggars were on the streets, the housing was terrible and not to mention the 'guards' that patrolled. The guards were in actuality Gato's paid mercenaries and criminals; he wouldn't be surprised if he recognized a Missing Ninja from within the bingo book. The man was a drug dealer, sex slave trader, and took money from the country itself stealing the money from the people so it would explain him being able to afford having all of these thugs by his side…money talks. Not to mention that he was head of Gato Company. As he continued to walk through the poor stated village he came upon a brothel…in other words it was a whore house and he wouldn't be surprised that they were sex slaves bought by Gato or ones that were kidnapped. He even came upon witnessing a thief, a child, daringly running and bumping into one of Gato's thugs stealing his money with the man obviously giving chase as he drew his sword with the intention on killing the child. Rike would not let that happen as he was in pursuit…

The ten year old boy rounded a corner into an alley hoping to lose his pursuer that was cursing him while giving chase. The boy however to his horror came to a dead end! He turned around only to see the smirking thug approach him with his sword…

"You little brat…I'm going to make you regret from stealing from me! This will be painful and slow…" The thug said with a crazed smile as he approached the frightened and tears up child. However he would not get the chance to even touch the boy as a shadow took over his figure he looked up to see the white robed Assassin Rike descending down on him with his Assassin Tomahawk Axe over his head! "What the?" He didn't get to finish as Rike landed atop him and swung his axe down into his neck killing the man instantly, the sound of his axe hacking through flesh and into bone heard even to the boy's ears.

"_Who?" _The boy didn't get to finish his thoughts as the Assassin stood up still standing over the thugs' body and looked his way, the boy instantly becoming scared. "Please don't kill me!" Rike stepped off from over the dead man's body walking toward him and reached down grabbing the sack of stolen money, taking a crouching position in front of the child.

"Relax young one…" Rike said as he opened the sack of money looking inside seeing nothing but GOLD coins. He pulled out a single gold coin that was worth as much as 50 dollars and held it in front of the no longer frightened boys face. "Do you know what Gato's thugs would have done if they saw this and this money in your possession?"

"No…?"

"They would have surely had you punished…severe your arm as the penalty of thievery." Rike said and knew this because he had seen similar events.

"I didn't think…that…?" Rike put away the money in his pocket and held out a pouch of his own money, one of three that is, offering it to the boy. Inside were bronze, silver and gold coins this way showing that it was one's own money not causing suspicion…

"Take this instead and run along back to your family…for your own sake don't try something as daring as that again, ok?" Rike asked.

"Thank you but…"

"What is wrong?"

"My mother was taken away by the guard yesterday leaving me on the streets to fend for myself."

"Where is your father?" Rike asked already knowing the answer as the boy started to cry. "Where did they take your mother?" Rike asked placing a hand upon the boy's shoulder.

"They took her to a ship," The boy answered and Rike knew what the ship was meant for, sending her off to one of Gato's buyers "they said I would never see her again and that they were going to…" The boy only cried more as Rike knew what the 'Gato Guard' meant to do. He would not let that happen…

"Do you have anywhere safe to go?" Rike asked.

"Yes to my uncles."

"Good, go there and stay…your mother will be back in your arms."

"You are going to save her?" The boy asked as if he were crazy "No one dares to go against the guard or Gato!"

"I do," Rike answered with a genuine smile.

"Who are you mister?" The boy asked.

"A friend who has come to help," Rike answered "now go." He patted the boy making him run to his uncles while he took to the roof tops by scaling the building taking off in a sprint heading toward the docks of Wave. It didn't take him long to arrive as he saw the many boats docked but one in particular was a ship and Rike could see where he was at, standing upon the boardwalk atop the beams of the sails of another ship, women being escorted or one's in the back touched and pushed by the Gato Guards up a boardwalk being loaded onto the ship. Rike now made his move as he jumped for a rope letting he descend down to deck level of the ship and normally walking off and back on the docks. He couldn't just up and walk as that would obviously give him away and he took notice that some of the men were armed with rifles, ones that fired a single shot and took 90 seconds to reload. Guns these days were not cheap to neither get nor buy, in fact guns were a ninja and samurai's worst nightmare for deflecting a bullet was no easy accomplishment. No he wouldn't attack head on but instead from behind and that required him to swim under water, he would first kill the captain of the ship and then take care of the rest to finally freeing the woman. He lowered himself into the water without anyone noticing and swam underwater toward his target, passing under the ship and to the back resurfacing. The assassin made cross hand sign with his fingers making three more shadow clones under water that surfaced either side of him, one in back. He brought his hand out from under the water pointing his right pointer and middle fingers to the right signaling the shadow clone to his right to move to the right side of the ship, he did the same with the shadow clone to his left signaling him to take the left side of the ship. He then signaled for the shadow clone in the back pointing at the clone and making a hand gesture to go under the ship to the front, the clone obeying and dived under water.

Rike swam quietly up the back of the ship and began scaling it ascending up to the ledge of the ship, he took a peek over and saw the captain of the ship yelling to others on deck from behind the wheel and seeing no one here on the deck he quietly climbed over. As his feet quietly touched the floor he sneaked up on the captain of the slave ship crouched while quietly extending his left hidden blade, reaching the captain he brought up his right hand covering the captains mouth and thrusting his hidden blade into the man's liver while lowering him to the ground. Hearing the silence of the captain's voice the other shadow clones took this as the signal to attack and so each shadow clone leapt over the ledges of the ship having the surprise attack as they begin killing the Gato Guards. Rike himself jumped off to on deck with his tomahawk axe to the surprised men below, as the surprise attack continued men who had rifles took aim at the real Rike who they were guessing to be the original! The assassin however thought ahead not to mention seeing this coming as countered against one of the thugs disarming him, spinning him around subduing him from behind and using him as a shield as the thugs fired their rifles into one of their own! It sucks to be them because it took one almost 90 seconds to reload these kinds of rifles. The assassin took notice of one of the thugs above deck take aim at him with a rifle but Rike was quicker as he spun out his pistol firing the single bullet killing the man making him drop the rifle. Not only was the assassin difficult as he continued to take down all that dared attack him with counters but his shadow clones were difficult as he was annoying to them. It was not long as bodies stained the deck of the ship, all up top were killed as he dismissed his shadow clones and began walking to the stairs to go below deck while reloading his pistol. Upon reloading he aimed it up firing off a single shot before he started descending down stairs to below deck a body fell hitting the deck.

As he descended down two flights of stairs he found what he was looking for at the bottom, to his left and right he saw jail cells or what others would commonly refer to as the brig. Inside he saw the frightened woman and other young girls; there was even a child among them which made the assassin feel angry as well as disgusted.

"Don't worry I am here to free you all, your all safe." Rike assured.

Then a male voice made a battle cry as he appeared at the other end of the hall revealing himself popping from his hiding place, his battle cry making the girls jump. The man wearing a black bag over his head like those of executioners had a single sword and started twirling and spinning showing off his technique to the assassin, he was obviously trying to scare him, Rike couldn't help but just watch. After about a minute of showing off the man finally stopped "You will not have the cargo ninja! I am the one with the keys and if you want to free these girls you will have to fight me to the death!" Even though Rike couldn't tell something told him that the man had a smug smile on his face behind that mask. Well the smile instantly vanished when Rike pulled up his other pistol and unfortunately for this man it was loaded.

O-o "No fair!" was all the thug could say.

BANG! The thugs' body fell back hitting the floor with smoke coming out of his wound and the barrel of Rike's pistol.

"Not a ninja…I am something worse." Rike said "I am an Assassin and life isn't fair." Rike said as he holsters his pistol, walking over to the thug and finding the keys he set free the entire imprisoned woman telling them to go home and be with their families, all of them thanking him and making their escape. The assassin spotted several kegs of powder but not just any powder…the kind that would make a big boom, the assassin slowly grew a devious smile as he walked over grabbing a keg. Using his axe he made a hole trailing powder from the other dozens of kegs to the stairs. Throwing aside the empty keg he grabbed one of the lite torches and drops it atop the start of the trail of powder, the powder lighting up and Rike making all speed to get off the ship before it explodes!

Hearing the gunfire from a distance Gato Guards came rushing in now running along the docks just in time to see a man wearing a white hood over his head run across the deck to the front of the ship diving over the ledge and into the water? As soon as he hit the water and was safe the ship blew up taking some of the docks with it! Good thing no innocents were near. The explosion didn't go unnoticed as everyone in the village was wondering what was going on along with seeing the smoke rise in the air.

"What the hell was that?" Gato asked as he rushed to his window, his guards by his side and the three saw in the distance the smoke rising from the area of the docks. "Was that the cargo?" He asked worried, the girls and drugs on the ship meant to be shipped off to his buyers and now losing money.

Rike emerged out of the water on the surface away a safe distance, pushing chakra to the bottom of his feet he stood up atop the water and sprinted to shore without anyone taking notice of him. Once he was in the forest he was not only safe but gone having stricken a blow to Gato, it would get his attention and alert him. He wasn't worried if Gato realized his was in Wave, he was sure that the man heard of the fall of his fellow comrades, he was sure he was seen by the approaching guards as he made his escape, he was sure the boy he saved would tell his story of being saved by Rike. Stories of a man in a WHITE HOOD, fear would make the man paranoid and work to Rike's advantage and give the people hope.

**[Land of Fire]**

Still traversing through the Land of Fire toward their destination being Wave were Squad 7 and their client Tazuna, who Kakashi noticed looked at little bit on edge. As they continued their journey Kakashi took notice of a puddle of water? A puddle of water here within the Land of Fire when it hasn't rained for weeks? As they passed the puddle continuing on their path the puddle rise and took shape of an infamous duo, two chunin rank Missing Ninja, known as the Demon Brothers. They attacked Kakashi first with a sneak attack using their intertwined chain to wrap around the Leaf ninja and channeling chakra through they pulled making Kakashi implode into pieces, the genin and client petrified with fear. Sasuke managed to hold them off only for a little while Naruto was cut by one of their razor sharp claws and frozen on place just like Sakura. The Demon Brothers focused their attention on the bridge builder and then next thing they knew they were knocked unconscious by Kakashi, Sakura looking at the 'gore' only to see pieces of wood revealing it to have been a substitution.

"Nice work team," Kakashi said as he tied the Missing Ninja up against a tree after. That's when Kakashi narrowed his lone eye at Tazuna "I believe you have some explaining to do."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tazuna replied nervously with sweat going down his brow.

"When we were given this mission it was a C rank only to be your guards until you reached your home in Wave protecting you from mere thieves or bandits, but these ninja were sent after you and are Chunin Missing Ninja and that easily escalates the mission up to a B rank and therefore have not paid the appropriate amount for such a mission. Who was it that sent these ninja after you? What are you hiding from us? Answer or else I and my team will drop you right here and head back to the village." Kakashi said in an unpleased tone, he didn't like being deceived or lied to.

"Alright I will tell you everything…" Tazuna explained the whole story to them, Gato and his takeover of the Land of Waves and what he does such as drug dealing and SLAVE TRADE along with super taxing the people and stealing money from Wave itself. Along with telling of Gato having hired mercenaries and possibly other ninja the rank of the mission was increased to an A rank! Why Tazuna didn't pay the appropriate amount? He revealed that money he paid was money left by the people and a C rank was all they could afford…Kakashi would ask the rest of his team what they were going to do, it was to proceed with the mission or abandon the client and go back to the Leaf.

"We obviously have to go back, this mission is too much for us and Naruto needs a hospital." Sakura reasoned.

"Hospital?" Naruto asked confused.

"Don't move your hand so much Naruto, the Demon Brothers claws were poisoned, it is how the poison spreads." Kakashi warned and did have to consider going back to the village getting Naruto proper medical treatment. That's when they witnessed as the hyperactive ninja pulled out a kunai stabbing and cutting open the wound where the poison was administered, the poison leaking out…

"We can't just leave Tazuna here; we can't abandon the client that is not what Leaf ninja are! We should continue forward and even if I have this wound I swear that I will protect you with just this kunai Tazuna!" Naruto said and pledged to the old man.

"An inspiring speech Naruto but if you continue to bleed like that you are going to die," Kakashi said making Naruto pale and to mess with his head in a cruel way he said with an eye smile "Now would be the time to panic." And panic Naruto did as he ran around saying he didn't want to die so young or that it was too early "Stop running around and come here?" Kakashi asked making the boy stop so that he can check the wound and not to Kakashi's surprise it healed at an accelerated rate, the cut was gone in a mere three seconds with no scar tissue left behind like it never happened "You'll be fine." He said as Naruto looked at his gone cut confused but knew in some way had to do with the Nine Tails sealed inside him. "So…?" Kakashi asked looking to Sasuke.

"We go on," Sasuke answered.

"I guess…" Sakura managed to say but was not only nervous but a little scared.

"All right then…we shall proceed on with the mission," Kakashi said and looked to Tazuna "If you will continue to lead Mr. Tazuna."

"Thank you…"

**[Land of Waves…]**

Word spread of the Man in the White Hood amongst the people believing it to be the Wolf of Justice, not to mention the body of a Gato guard found in an alley and for the first time in a long time the people felt hope. Gato just as Rike thought felt fear and grew paranoid but he was really scared when he heard the stories of a man in a white hood saving a child as well as being charitable giving the boy money, the boy's name kept secret for his own safety. As a result he increased security around himself for his own safety. It didn't help when his guards told him what they saw at the docks before the ship blew up…a man running across the deck wearing a white hood. Gato knew it was him and if he was here then he must have killed Tamei as well as the other three in the other nations, he refused to believe them at first but now the Wolf of Justice was here and he was the Assassin's target! Now Gato had to not only deal with the bridge builder Tazuna who intended to finish his bridge to link Wave to Fire Country but he had to deal with the Wolf of Justice who was running around searching for his blood, and the Assassin was worse than Tazuna's bridge. Rike was within the village once again walking the streets while blended with the crowd, his hidden blade at the ready if needed…he was literally a "blade within the crowd" as Gato Guards passed him by without noticing. Sometimes he wondered how it was so hard for many to find a single person wearing a white hood…

"Gato said whoever kills the Wolf and brings him his head that person will be paid a bonus. Now move out! Search the village and find him!" A Gato Guard Captain commanded the others as they split up searching for Rike, the assassin having seen this from a distance as the small crowd he was blended with approached.

"_They won't find me…" _Rike said within his thoughts as he stepped out of his blend ducking within a dark alley. It seems that his plan worked…not only did he help people that were in desperate need but at the same time stories of his presence struck fear in Gato which would make killing him a lot simpler, the assassin then ascended to the rooftops scaling the building wall…

Within the Land of Waves in its deep forests within the trees rest a tree house and inside the tree house sitting on a couch in the dark was one of the former Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist…Zabuza Momochi and with him was his giant butcher like knife sword Kubikiribocho (Decapitating Carving Knife) by his side. Standing next to him and beside the couch was what appeared to be a young individual shadowed by darkness. In the room with them were Gato and his two samurai bodyguards he trusted called Zori and Waraji…

"Listen here Zabuza not only do I have need of that damn bridge builder being dealt with but now the damn Wolf is here in my village!" Gato argued.

"When you say Wolf you are referring to the Wolf of Justice? The Ghost? The man responsible for your fellow partners of your organizations fall?" Zabuza asked and then chuckled "The deal was the bridge builder Gato and if you want me to take care of someone like The Wolf then it will cost you…"

"Listen here you damn!" Gato didn't get to finish as Zabuza aimed his giant sword at him almost making him wet his pants. Zori and Waraji grabbing the hilts of their swords as a sweat went down their brows…

"Listen here Gato if you want The Wolf dealt with then I demand extra, in the meantime I will deal with the bridge builder Tazuna and finish the job the Demon Brother's couldn't! You just better make sure you have my money ready or you will live to regret it, understand?"

"_Damn you Zabuza!" _Gato seethed in his mind "Just get the job done with the bridge builder and deal with that damned assassin!"

"Shut up," Zabuza said getting up off the couch and putting his sword away over his back "I'm off to deal with the bridge builder and then I'll take care of the infamous Wolf of Justice…" Zabuza looked over his shoulder at his partner that was covered in shadow "Go into the village and see what you can learn about The Wolf, I expect a full report."

"Yes Zabuza." The shadowed figure said as Zabuza used the Body Flicker teleporting away.

"_He's becoming too much for me to pay for!" _ Gato seethed in his mind as turned making his leave with his trusted bodyguards by his side.

Meanwhile Team 7 reached the shore, ahead of them they could see that a mist was formed covering the Land of Waves from sight that was off the coast of Fire Country. The team along with their client Tazuna escorted them to the dock to see a rower waiting for them with a boat ready to go…

"Tazuna you have arrived and brought additional help!" The rower said.

"Yeah, just had a run in with the Demon Brother's that were one of Gato's assassins but luckily these ninja took care of them." Tazuna said motioning his hand to Squad 7 "and there is no more point to the lying anymore Kaji, they know the truth now even about Gato."

"I'm surprised you guys didn't leave Tazuna to fend for himself?" Kaji said as they all got in the boat.

"We are Leaf ninja and we would never do something like that!" Naruto declared with a fist.

"Plus we all decided to proceed on with the mission as a team, so right now there is no turning back." Kakashi said, his and his students sitting down along with the client and the rower beginning to row the boat in the direction of the Land of Waves. As the boat made its destination toward the mist Kakashi remembered the rower informing Tazuna something about "additional help"? "By what do you mean by additional help? Don't tell me you got ninja from other hidden villages involved for that will complicate things?" Kakashi asked.

"No you should be the only ones," Tazuna said and looked to the rower of the boat as they were nearing the mist "What did you mean by that?" He asked Kaji.

"You are not going to believe who has arrived in the village to bring Gato to justice and him of all people! Our prayers must have been answered and it's even better with you Leaf ninja here." Kaji said with an actual hopeful smile upon his face, something that Tazuna hasn't seen on anyone within Wave for a long time now.

"Who are you talking about?" Tazuna asked.

"Tazuna the Wolf of Justice has come!"

This revelation put shock upon Tazuna and the rest of Team 7's faces, Kakashi was even sharing the same look until he commanded "Stop the boat!" and indeed it did as all looked at him seeing him clearly thinking, one would tell by just looking at his face. _"The Wolf of Justice is in Wave? Why?" _ The jonin wondered. He then remembered Tazuna's words explaining what Gato was and what he did…he was not only the owner of Gato Company but as well as a drug dealer and then there was…

"The Wolf is in Wave?" Naruto asked excited.

"Yes he is and he has already did some damage. He saved a poor desperate child from one of the Gato Guard giving him money after to saving that child's mother from being traded off, in fact he rescued all the slaves full of woman that were meant to be shipped off to one of Gato's buyers! Not only that but he blew up the same ship after freeing the captive sending that damned man a message, I just received not long ago from a messenger bird that Gato has offered any of the Gato Guard that kill The Wolf a bonus, the man is becoming paranoid, he slowly being gripped in fear." Kaji told.

"Slave Trade…that explains it," Kakashi suddenly said grabbing all their attention.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked confused.

"Tazuna?" Kakashi addressed "What are these women, these slaves abused for?" Kakashi asked.

"It's horrible…but the answer is sex, Gato even has his own brothel set up in the village using the women he owns making him more money and sells off others that are kidnapped from other countries to his buyers." Tazuna answered in a sad tone and one with anger combined, the revelation made Naruto angry and disgusted much like Sasuke with Sakura along the same lines but also feeling scared. You can't blame her for being a little scared because she was a GIRL and Gato's revealed sex slave trade involved kidnapped young women.

"So all this time he was in the Land of Waves…Tazuna I am sorry but if the Leaf knew years before then we would have come in with our swords drawn and taken care of this ourselves a long time ago." Kakashi said.

"What are you talking about sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Remember when I told you three about the Multi Elemental Slave Trade and what it does?"

Sakura gasped "You don't mean that Gato is…"

"That's exactly what I mean…that is why the Wolf of Justice is in Wave right now…Gato is the MEST Fire Country leader and all this time he was right under our noses." Kakashi revealed.

"So what are we waiting for?" Naruto asked "Let's get this boat moving and help him out!"

"The last thing you would want to do Naruto is getting in his way and I think he works alone…" Kakashi said.

"So then what do we do? Do we continue on with the mission?" Sasuke asked.

"We have too and perhaps maybe we can work with him like Naruto suggested?"

"Right," Tazuna gave the rower a nod and he continues the boat ride into and through the mist. Upon going through the mist the structure of an unfinished bridge revealed itself.

"Wow!" Naruto said aloud.

"Quiet you fool!" Kaji said "Why do you think we came in without the motor on?"

"Sorry." Naruto apologized.

"So that's the bridge you have been hard at work at?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes…once it is finished it will connect us to the main land and when that happens all hope for Gato is finished." Tazuna said.

"It is an impressive piece of work," Kakashi complimented.

"Yes, it truly is a masterpiece, my greatest work."

Minutes later their boat exited the thick mist and soon they docked infiltrating Wave with success. Tazuna starting to escort the ninja to his house but upon their travel they arrived within a clear space surrounded by trees with the ocean shore near, as Naruto was up at front he heard something to his left in the bushes and threw a kunai in said direction while shouting out "There!" putting the group on guard and getting yelled by Sakura saying it was nothing but then Naruto threw another kunai in another direction getting hit by Sakura this time. Naruto swore he sensed something and Kakashi went to go and check and saw Naruto's embedded kunai in the tree bark over the head a pure white frightened snow rabbit?

"Naruto you idiot! It was just a poor rabbit! Stop trying to be like Sasuke!" Sakura yelled now in fan girl mode and Naruto grabbing the rabbit hugging it and saying he was sorry but Kakashi was looking at the rabbit deep in thought, something about this was not right?

"_That's a Snow Rabbit and its fur is white? Snow rabbits are only white in winter and seeing as it isn't winter means this one was raised by someone indoors belonging to someone nearby?"_ He then heard something with his sharp ears spinning through the air toward their direction "GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled and so they did with Sasuke grabbing Tazuna bringing him down to the ground with his as the familiar giant sword spins passed above them nearly killing them! The sword embeds itself into a tree and appears Zabuza Momochi standing on the handle of it with his back to the surprised ninja's and Tazuna.

"Oh darn and here I thought that this would be easy," The Missing Ninja said.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist!" Kakashi said.

"Well if it isn't Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja, the man said to have copied over a thousand jutsu. No wonder the Demon Brother's failed."

"Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! Protect Tazuna!" Kakashi demanded and the three genin took positions around Tazuna with drawn kunai. "It seems that I'll have to take this opponent seriously…" Kakashi said as he lifts the left side of his headband revealing a scared closed eye but upon opening it revealed a Sharingan!

"So I get to fight the Sharingan? I am honored…but how unaccomplished." Zabuza said followed by a chuckle.

"What's Sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"Sharingan is the blood line of my clan, a dojutsu that is able to anticipate all ninjutsu, genjutsu and tiajutsu." Sasuke explained. _"How does Kakashi have Sharingan? That dojutsu is restricted only to members of the Uchiha clan, MY clan!" _Sasuke said in his thoughts.

"Well let's get started then," Zabuza said as he jumped away from the tree along with pulling out his sword taking it with him and landing on the water. He immediately performed "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" and a mist came in covering the area in a thick mist, Kakashi was barely able to see his students and Tazuna behind him. "Eight points…" Zabuza's voice echoed causing Sakura to gasp "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian, artery, kidneys, heart. Now, which will be my attack point?" Zabuza put the genin on edge and Sasuke was beginning to feel the killing intent descending upon him, never had he felt for such a thirst for blood.

"_What an intense thirst for blood…One breath or one eye movement could be detected and get me killed…That is the atmosphere I feel…If I stay here for an hour I'll lose my mind! The murderous intent of two Jonins clashing…the feeling that my life is in someone else's hands…It's too much to handle!" _These were Sasuke's thoughts as he brought up his kunai to end his own life.

"Sasuke I will not let my comrades die!" Kakashi assured bringing Sasuke to his senses.

"Useless…" Zabuza said as he instantly appears in the center of the genin's formation and was about to make an attack upon the bridge builder until Kakashi stops him stabbing Zabuza in the stomach with a kunai before Zabuza's strike fell! But water starts to pour out of the wound and collapses into a puddle!

"_A Water Clone!" _Kakashi said within his thoughts and Zabuza appears behind Kakashi and slices him in half! The genin's eyes filled with fear and shock but then shocking them again and even Zabuza as Kakashi dissolved into a puddle of water.

"_A Water Clone? He must have copied my jutsu before he attacked mine!" _The ex-mist ninja freezes as a kunai is placed in front of his neck from behind by none other than Kakashi.

"It's over," Kakashi mocked, his team smiling thinking that their sensei really won.

"Oh I don't think so," Zabuza said as he reverted into water again and the real revealed behind Kakashi "It's over when I say it's over!"

**[Within the village of Wave Country]**

Rike looked down from atop his perch upon a warehouse that was just across from him, the building was surrounded by Gato Guard protecting the building. Why was Rike here? Inside the building were the many drugs that Gato controlled and stored that he would later sell off, his plan was to destroy it all and how he was going to do that would be with a big boom. He continued to watch for some number of minutes watching patrol routes most of all and with Eagle Vision he was able to get an accurate number of enemies marked in red. Standing tall atop his perch he made his way to begin his infiltration. One would see it difficult to get inside a heavily guarded building from the outside but for Rike it was simple as genjutsu was your best friend. The Assassin casted a strong genjutsu that made him invisible to others as he simply walked past the guards infiltrating and hide in the shadows behind some stacked crates as his illusion ward off. He peeked over the crate but quickly ducks back down behind it as some Gato Guards carrying one together placed it atop the one he was hiding behind and left. Seeing as everything was clear for now with no one in sight to his left and right he took the risk of walking over to a door, his hidden blade switching out and began picking the lock. He succeeds opening the door and closing it behind him gently and quietly.

Inside the building were many stacked crates obviously filled with drugs and deciding to check what was inside he opened one of them, he wasn't surprised that he found drugs. He opens another crate beside it and what he found was not drugs but instead rifles!

"What the? Rifles? Drugs I know why Gato has but what does he want with these?" Rike said. He went to another crate opening the same way he did with the first two using his hidden blade and what he found inside was more guns. Opening three more he found they too had rifles. He then looked on the side of the crate to find out where it was being shipped off to and saw the title of its destination say Hidden Sound Village.

"The Hidden Sound Village?" Rike had never heard of it? Was it perhaps new? "What does this Hidden Sound Village need all of these weapons for?" He then looked around him at other crates with some more saying Hidden Sound Village and oddly enough when he looked in said crates for the village they all had only guns while the rest were drugs for Gato's other buyers? All the crates heading for this Sound village he had to assume were all filled with rifles. "There is enough here for an entire army enough for an attack or perhaps an invasion of some kind?"

"Who are you?" A Gato thug asked making Rike freeze. "What do you think you're doing?" The thug asked as he took notice of the opened crates walking toward him "Turn and face me!" He demanded grabbing the assassin's shoulder. In response remembering his training he grabbed the thugs arm flipping him over in front of him landing on his butt and Rike quickly wraps the chain of his Chain Dart around the thugs' neck choking him! The thug of course struggled kicking his feet trying to break free for his life but he didn't stand a chance as his life soon ended. Rike unwrapped his chain from around the thug's neck wrapping it back around left forearm securing it. He quickly picks up the body and hides somewhere within the jungle of stacked crates and then went around placing Paper Bomb Tags he had picked up from previous ninja he defeated. The paper bombs were set and now all Rike had to do was get out of the building and set them off because this was going to be a big boom. As he made his way to an exit he had to stop and stay hidden behind stacks of crates as two Gato Guards were passing by, both of them conversing…

"So what's up with all the rifles Gato's got packing?" Gato Guard 1 asked.

"No idea but whoever is buying them means cash and with all the weapons this mysterious buyer is willing to buy means more cash for us!" Gato Guard 2 said in a happy tone.

"You got that right, and all of those weapons are heading for the Hidden Sound Village."

"Yeah it's a newly built village some years ago in the Land of Rice Patties."

"_Land of Rice Patties? I got a location but who is the buyer?"_ Rike wondered.

"INTRUDER!" A Gato Guard yelled that took notice of the hidden Rike walking through the jungle of crates. Rike cursed as he quickly threw a Throwing Knife into the throat of the Gato Guard killing him instantly! The two guards that were talking took notice yelling aloud "It's the Wolf!" as the Assassin climbed to the top of the crates running atop them and jumping gaps! Gato's thugs that saw him immediately and aiming rifles they were armed with themselves took aim and fire upon the assassin! Rike stays on the move as the gunshots hit just behind his feet, looking in the direction of the gunfire seeing his enemies kneeled or standing he took notice of explosive barrels and pulling out one of his pistols he took aim, fired a single shot as the bullet pierced through the air into one of the barrels! The reaction was instant as the barrel blows up taking the ones it was surrounded with it making a bigger blast knocking thugs off their feet or killing them! Rike had to climb over more stacked crates and upon reaching the top Gato Guards along a cat walk took positions and took aim but Rike was faster as he flared through hand signs and blew a fireball down at them taking them out! He looked ahead to see a glass window and looking down below him he saw the thugs shutting the large open doors to prevent him from escape. Looking up higher there were beams above, he looked at his Chain Dart and then back up at the beams to the window. It was the only way out so he whipped his Chain Dart up to one of the beams as the end stabbed into it and swung across through the air toward the window, the end of the Chain Dart giving way just in time as he crashed through the window! At the same time crashing through the window he held a seal and at the instant he did all the paper bombs he had set up throughout the inside of the warehouse blew up! The fire breathing out from the window he crashed through and he landing on the ground with his left knee bent and his right leg slanted out resting his left hand on the ground.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he made it out in time and his mission a success "That was too close," He told himself as he stood back up but now he had to deal with the guards that were outside of the building. Gato Guards from his left and right closing in on him surrounding the assassin but don't attack.

"The Wolf!" One of them said a little frightened.

"Let's get him!" Another said.

"No way man I'm out!" The frightened Gato Guard said running away dropping his sword "This isn't worth it!"

"You coward!"

The Gato Guards all charged Rike from all directions at the same time but Rike wanting to end this quickly waited until they were close enough, when they were he jumps high in the air making six hand seals calling out "Fireball Jutsu!" He blew the fireball down upon the unfortunate thugs burning them alive and he landing away from it looking over his shoulder at the men on fire rolling on the ground in an attempt to put the fire upon them out, they would not get their wish as they soon died by the fire. The Wolf of Justice looked away and walked away from the compound back into blending with the society of the village.

"Stop copying me you monkey!" Zabuza yelled but Kakashi said the same line as he at the exact same moment and time as him? It was all going smooth for the ex-mist ninja at first tricking Kakashi trapping his Water Prison Jutsu but then that blond haired brat and duck ass haired kid managed to free Kakashi even with one of his Water Clones keeping them at bay. First he was winning and then Naruto threw Sasuke a Windmill Shuriken but he didn't know that Sasuke pulled out his own throwing both shuriken, Zabuza catching the first one but then saw another reveal itself from the shadow of the first! He managed to evade by simply jumping over it without letting Kakashi go and the weapon going past under his feet but said weapon that was behind revealed itself to be a transformed Naruto, the genin throwing a kunai at Zabuza's hand forcing him to set Kakashi free. The two made a good team but in his rage Zabuza meant to throw the shuriken he caught at the real Naruto only to be stopped by no one other than Kakashi Hatake. The two continued their fight but with Kakashi copying every step he mad, every word he said, the Water Dragon Jutsu he threw at him…in other words he wasn't getting anywhere against Kakashi and was beginning to wonder if Kakashi was somehow looking into the future? Zabuza decided to throw his ultimate water jutsu and of course the Copy Ninja living up to his name did the same but to Zabuza's shock Kakashi finished first!

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" Kakashi called out as the jutsu formed and shot at the surprised Zabuza who only said one word before he was engulfed by it.

"Impossible!" The jutsu taking him thrashing through under the water and the water flooding through the trees as Zabuza crashed up against one of them. He looked up to the trees to see Kakashi looking down at him with his Sharingan eye and asked "How? Can you see into the future?"

"Yes…and your future is death!"

Suddenly two senbon needles were thrown into the side of Zabuza's neck knocking him into the ground with Kakashi, his students and Tazuna looking to the source from where it was thrown. Who Kakashi saw looked to be a Tracker Ninja.

"I thank you for your assistance in weakening Zabuza, it made it much easier for me and for that I thank you. The Hidden Mist Village has been looking for this one for a long time…" The Tracker Ninja said.

Kakashi landed on the ground next to Zabuza checking his pulse only to feel one was absent signaling that he was dead "No problem," He said "He's all yours."

The Tracker Ninja appeared next to Zabuza's body picking his up ringing one arm over his shoulder and with a "Fare well." He vanished in a swirl of wind which was odd to Kakashi? The group then heard an explosion coming from the direction of the village as the mist Zabuza casted lifted.

"An explosion and it sounds like that came from within the village!" Sakura said.

"Right let's move and get to Tazuna's house," Kakashi said but then it hit him as he began to lose his footing.

"Kakashi sensei what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"_Damn it! I used too much chakra." _The Copy Ninja then fell into the grass unconscious.

Somewhere within the forests of Wave country the Tracker Ninja was kneeled above the body of Zabuza and with tools that laid aside atop a cloth "I should start at the throat first," He said as he reached with a tool that resembled like that of pliers but then Zabuza's hand reached up stopping him causing him to gasp.

"You can stop with the act now Haku," Zabuza said as he sat himself up, the revealed Haku taking off his mask revealing his face that had a smile upon it.

"I saw the battle between you and Kakashi, he was formidable."

"Next time he won't be…What of The Wolf, did you learn anything?"

"Forgive me Zabuza he was not easy to find and as a result I couldn't find any trace of him, the people though seem to protect him as Gato's forces interrogate the people for possible sightings. Not to mention that a explosion was heard moments ago…he must have struck again? What will we do about Gato's assassin?"

"The Wolf is his problem…right now I want Kakashi!"

"You are in no condition for battle Zabuza."

"You're the expert how long until I am fully recovered?"

"About a will you do after you have recovered?"

"Next time I'll see past Kakashi's Sharingan!"

* * *

**I would appreciate your feedback! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 3 Information Gathering

**Here is the next chapter of Assassin's Creed: Guardians of Free Will! I would have posted this chapter last night but some stupid virus locked my computer but it didnt stand a chance against my computer skills as I simply deleted it today this mourning! Watch out for the FBI Moneypack Virus! Dont go to sites that are not safe! I just wanted a stupid wallpaper too! Anyway please enjoy the chapter and it's a little shorter than my other ones but trust me the next one will be good! As for will Rike (His name is pernounced Righk by the way) be seen by the others in all of his glory? Well you will just have to be patient and see because trust me in future chapters everyone will be...OH HOLD ON! Almost spoiled it there! Hehehehehe!**

* * *

**[Undisclosed location somewhere within Wave]**

"WHAT?" The voice of Gato yelled at one of his commanders of the Gato Guard. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHEARHOUSE SHIPMENTS HAVE BEEN DESTROYED AND BY WHO?"

"It was him Gato…" The Gato Guard commander said.

Gato may have been royally pissed and was now angry but one would see the sweat on his face. Perhaps it was the temperature of the room getting to him? But in reality it was nothing but fear! "Don't tell me it was!"

"The same man in a white hood that freed the slave shipment earlier today…the Wolf of Justice." The Gato Guard commander said.

"DAMN IT!" Gato yelled in rage throwing his cane on the ground "Everything was going smoothly with Tazuna's arranged death and all, by the end everything would turn out my way! But then a certain Tamei had to squeal me out to his killer who is now here in Wave! First the slave shipment then the warehouse shipments of drugs and guns! At this rate my clients are going to want answers and I won't make any money! THIS IS UNACCAPTABLE!"

"Gato we are trying our very best to find the Wolf but it's like he was never here…like he were a Ghost?"

Mentioning the Wolf was like that of a true Ghost only put more fear in the midget "You listen here and you listen well, so long as that man lives ruining all operations I will get no money! Now put the dots together…if I don't make any money than none of you will get paid! How hard is it to find a single man walking around in a white hood? Find him and kill him!" Gato demanded and the commander was about to take his leave until he had another thought "Wait!" Gato commanded and his thug obeyed "Better yet," he picked up his cain putting his palms atop it gripping it and slams his cain into the concrete floor "bring him to me alive…I will kill him myself!"

"Not that I am questioning your order Gato but I don't think…?"

"GO NOW!" Gato yelled making the commander turn and fast walk leaving, once the commander was out the door Gato began cursing the Wolf's name…that is if he knew it? "When I get my hands on him!"

"Gato send us to find him and I'm sure that we will take him down," Zori suggested and Waraji looked ready to go.

"No!" Gato said quickly "That is perhaps what he wants; no I need the two of you to stay by my side as you are both my best." Then another one of Gato's thugs entered "What is it?"

"It involves Zabuza's mission,"

Gato grew a smile "Oh so he succeeded, that's good for that only leaves the Wolf to be taken care of!"

"Actually the mission was a failure,"

"WHAT?"

"Apparently Kakashi Hatake was one of the ninja protecting Tazuna and the one Zabuza lost too."

Gato was seething in rage as not only his idiot of men he pays cannot find a man in a white hood but Zabuza of all people failed killing a simple bridge builder! But then again Kakashi Hatake was with the group.

"Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja huh?" Zori said.

"Where is Zabuza?" Gato asked.

"He is in his hideout recovering."

**[Village of Wave]**

Rike had entered a bar where the citizens of the village go to get drunk drinking down their hopes…if they could afford it that is which was also sad. There were no Gato Guards in here but as soon as he entered people inside took notice of the Man in the White Hood recognizing him to be the Wolf of Justice that has come to Wave to bring down Gato. As he walked toward the counter mummers could be heard…

"So the rumors are true…" The bar tender said as Rike approached. "The Wolf of Justice has come." The assassin taking a seat "Everyone knows about you…all of your exploits freeing our women to destroying Gato's shipments to putting his own Gato Guard on edge." The bar tender chuckled "So what are you doing here? Come for a drink?" He asked as he cleaned a glass.

"I came here seeking information," Rike answered.

"Information…? I don't know much but you can ask and I'll see if I can give you an answer,"

"Who is the one responsible for the construction of the bridge?"

"That would be Tazuna's doing,"

"Tazuna?"

"Yes, he began construction of the bridge to link us to the main land but it's been difficult…so difficult that Tazuna smuggled his way out of Wave yesterday seeking the Leaf's aid. There was not much money to give due to a certain man…Tazuna should have arrived back today and now at his house."

"Where would that be?"

"On the east side of the island near the shore. Will you help keeping him safe?"

"The Leaf ninja he brought with him should be enough for protection…I on the other hand am more interested in Gato. I need his location so that I can end this…"

"Believe me if anyone of us in Wave knew we would tell you in an instant."

"So no one knows where the man hides?"

"Sorry, even if you tried drawing the man out it would do no good for he most likely knows of your presence."

"Is their anytime that he ever would come out?" Rike asked.

"I wouldn't know but I must warn you that Gato has a rouge ninja with him…you may have heard of him for he goes by the name of Zabuza."

"Zabuza Momochi former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist, fled his village in an attempt in overthrowing the current Mizukage, age 26 and wielder of a sword that regenerates itself with blood." Rike said. "How did you come across that Intel?"

"From some friends of mine in a pub two blocks down, go there and you may attain more information on Gato…possibly his whereabouts."

A villager ran inside informing "Izen! Gato Guards!"

"Go out the back door! Hurry!" The revealed Izen said as Rike rushed out the back entering in the back alley to scaling the building taking to the rooftops. As he was jumping from roof to roof to his destination he noticed that the night was soon to come seeing the orange sky, night will be a great benefit for him. It wasn't long before he arrived at his destination looking down at the entrance to a pub from atop the roof he was standing upon, performing a leap of faith he dropped into a cart of hay that was being pulled by horses being driven and leap out from it now in front of the entrance into the pub. Before he entered he looked over his shoulder making sure that he wasn't followed. Upon entry the inside look like that of a pub with tables set up where men sharpened knives wearing beanie's atop their heads and some drinking at the small bar, his entrance didn't go unnoticed as eyes were upon him.

"So you're the one everyone is getting up in a fuse about?" A man's voice asked. Rike looking to the source seeing a man who wore an eye patch over his right eye wearing the same hats like all the others. This had to be assumed it was the leader as he walked up to him "You're him? You're the Wolf of Justice, The Ghost? The Man in the White Hood?"

"It should be obvious since I wear such a hood." Rike said.

"I'll have to assume that it was Izen that has sent you to me, you seek information?" The leader asked.

"I do,"

"How could we trust you?"

"Pardon…?"

"Yes your exploits are known throughout the village…But how do I know in the end you are not one of Gato's? You and he may have just set this up just for to gain my trust to get close to me…or get close to us…and kill us all."

"If I were here to kill you and everyone in this room I would have already done so,"

"Still…here is an idea…prove that you are here for the people, prove me wrong."

"You can't be serious?"

"I am dead serious! Do this and me and my men will work with you, even go out and gather Intel. If you do this you will have gained mine and my men's trust."

As much as Rike thought it was just a waste of time he didn't have a choice "Fine…what do you want me to do?"

"Gato has some of our men locked in cages and plans on having them all executed tomorrow morning in front of the public, as a result of their capture our number are small." The leader pulled out a folded map of the village and on it was three red circled areas; he gave it to the Assassin "Rescue my men and we will talk."

"If this is what you wish," Rike said as he put the map away in his coat.

"It is."

"Then consider it done."

Already the Assassin was on the move as he was traveling to the first destination via rooftops to the first marked area on the map which was within the west side of the village while there was one in the south and the last to the north…

"This is" He jumps over a gap landing on the next roof never breaking his stride "ridiculous. After all the things" He leaps to the next roof that was a bit further and managed to grab on to the ledge catching it with his hands "that have transpired" he pulls himself up and continues in his original pace across the rooftop "he would trust me? This may be a waste of time but I can't just sit idly by and let innocent people die." Leaping off the edge of the roof he performed a Leap of Faith falling into a cart of hay. In front of that cart of hay were Thieves numbering in five jailed in a large cage and two Gato Guards were guarding it, their backs to the prisoners and the Assassin as he silently got out of the cart of hay. He did not go unnoticed by the thieves as he brought up his hand telling them to stay quiet and they did watching as he next silently climbed their jail to its top. Now atop the jail he looked below at the two unsuspecting Gato Guards switching out his hidden blade and drawing his short blade, jumping down upon the two he stabs his hidden blade and his short blade knife into the back of their necks killing them instantly and silently.

"Nicely done!" One of the thieves said as Rike reached inside one of the pockets of the guards retrieving the keys, opening the cell door setting free the prisoners.

"Go!" Rike demanded as he threw the keys aside and the thieves obeyed his command as they ran off escaping.

**[Tazuna's house] **

After the battle with the Demon of the Hidden Mist, Kakashi woke up an hour later in the day and began explaining his concerns of Zabuza being alive. That Tracker Ninja was odd indeed…in fact that so called Tracker Ninja wasn't a Tracker Ninja after all! The tools he used taking down Zabuza…senbon or needles from what Kakashi remembered within his knowledge could be used, with the right aim and force, to simulate death. Not to mention that the unknown ninja took Zabuza's dead corpse when he should have gotten to work then and there. Anyway Kakashi had one week to train his students and he would train them in proper chakra control, earlier today walking on crutches he showed his three students how to walk on trees. The goal was to reach the very top and it seemed the only one with proper chakra control was Sakura as she got it down quickly, Sasuke was second best and Naruto's chakra control was the worst but the two would continue throughout the day getting higher. Sasuke may have gone up a little ahead but Naruto kept getting closer and closer catching up to him, they were like that of rivals like they always have been even in the academy. Now here they all were at the table here tonight eating at the table…the last person having to come down and eat was Inari who sat in his seat remaining quiet. The subject of the conversation shifted back to the Wolf of Justice and Tazuna having found out what that explosion was from a friend that came by.

"The source of the explosion was from one of Gato's warehouses that contained drugs that he would ship off to his clients…"

"Don't tell me…the Wolf has struck again?" Kakashi said.

"That he has." Tazuna said with a smile.

"Man this guy is awesome!" Naruto said "I mean this Wolf; all he does is go around the world helping the injustice selflessly, helping those in desperate need! That's a hero! That's the kind of person I want to be even when I become of Hokage of the Leaf village!"

Kakashi made an eye smile at Naruto's admiration; he didn't find it surprising seeing as the young in different villages saw the Wolf of Justice as sort of a role model as well. Kakashi remembered a time when he went on a real quick mission into Tanzaku Town, the mission was an S rank and very vital…the mission was receiving the latest addition of Make Out Paradise by order of the Third Hokage! Anyway putting his perverted thoughts aside he remembered seeing a bunch of kids, young ones somewhere between the ages of 5 to 10, and they were all wearing white hoods over their heads with an emblem of a wolf sown into the beak of the hoods. It was amusing…it was around the time when the Wolf was being noticed and received his name the Wolf of Justice after assassinating the Wind Country MEST leader and then went on to the others. Now that Kakashi thought about he did recall meeting someone wearing a white hood before the Wolf's name became known…somewhere before the Uchiha Massacre?

"Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked snapping Kakashi out of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking of something. What was your question…that is if you asked me one?"

"I actually did. I was asking what you think the Wolf will do now."

"Well he freed the captured women and his warehouse shipments that held the drugs he sold? It sounds to me that he is attacking Gato's wallet? The thugs that he has patrolling the village are all mercenaries to so perhaps his plan is to turn them against Gato making them ultimately kill Gato themselves, a mercenary that doesn't get paid is not a nice one. But then again security has increased meaning Gato is obviously afraid and hiding so at the same time of attacking his money he is attacking his mind. Right now Gato is paranoid as well as afraid and also angry, anger will blind him and his fear will make him make mistakes. Perhaps he is waiting for Gato to pop his head out in the open to make his strike? It's not just a daring plan with the result of his "Gato Guards" hunting for him but it is also bold. But seeing as he has not yet been caught after all the havoc he has caused upon the man tells me that he has done this before so he has experience in these types of situations."

"So what are we going to do then? Just sit down here, lay low and let him take care of everything?" Sasuke asked, on the inside he was also a little displeased seeing as he wouldn't be able to prove himself. To see if he can fight that man…

"Well we are not going to do nothing, we will guard Tazuna. I don't have a doubt that the Wolf already knows we are here protecting Zabuza."

"What makes you say that Kakashi?" Tazuna asked.

"Well the Wolf seems to have information gathering skills that puts him two steps forward than his targets. First he gathers Intel on his target and learns all he can and then he plans his attack, once he feels his plan is solid that is when he will strike." Kakashi explained. "He probably already knows where you live Tazuna,"

"What do you think he's doing now?" Tazuna's daughter asked.

"Working."

**[Village of Wave, south side of village]**

Indeed he was as Rike had located the second batch of prisoners in their caged cell being guarded by six Gato Guards with one of them trying to stab at one of them with his spear as the prisoner was backed up against the cage. The assassin reached into his pouch pulling out Smoke Screen bomb cased in an Impact Shell tossing it up and down within the palm of his hand as he remained crouched near the edge of the roof.

"Hey don't kill them idiot we need them for the public execution tomorrow!" One of the Gato Guards scolded.

"Relax man I'm just messing around. Trying to have some fun you know." The second guard said as a laugh followed.

Rike threw his Smoke Screen bomb in between all of them, the black clouds engulfing their figures as soon as the bomb made contact with the ground breaking open instantly! The six Gato Guards caught within the smoke started blinding his victims and making them cough. The thieves within the cage could only watch when they noticed a figure in white fall within the smoke with what looked to be a tomahawk axe above his head? Even though they couldn't see they heard the sound of something hacking through flesh followed by sound of spilling blood and it repeated in quick succession five more times, then they heard the drops of bodies and then a pair of keys was thrown within their cell as one of them caught the keys. Looking back into the smoke in confusion they see the shadow figure of Rike within it before he ran off.

As Rike ran across the roofs to the last stop being in the northern part of the village and when he came upon the last of the prisoners he nearly face felled at what he saw. There leaning against his spear was one of the Gato Guard snoring, he was ASLEEP! Why the hell was their only just the one guarding and where was everyone else? This would be almost too simple…you know what in fact it was. All the assassin did was reach ground level walking over to the sleeping guard and delivered a knockout punch, take the keys and free the last of the thieves.

"Are you the one we've been hearing so much about?" One of the thieves asked exiting the cage.

"Now is not the time for questions but for you to return to your leader, go!"

The thieves ran off and Rike took his leave scaling the building taking to the roof tops heading in the direction of the Thief's Hideout. Walking into the area zipping up his pants was another Gato Guard that was stationed here to guard the prisoners only to find his fellow guard on the ground unconscious and the cage prison door wide open.

"Oh man…we're in deep shit!"

**[Thieves' Hideout]**

Rike entered into the pub seeing the rescued men sitting at tables or at the counter drinking in celebration and upon being noticed they gave him a cheer as the leader of the band of thieves walked up to him.

"I guess I was wrong to have doubted you…you really are here to free us from Gato."

"Yes, I intend to drive an arrow or axe into his heart or my blade into his throat." Rike said with conviction bringing up his hand into a fist.

"I would say get in line but I don't think that matters to someone like you. I am Zanon by the way, and you are?" Zanon asked.

"Forgive but I don't intend on giving up my name…You can call me Wolf." Rike said.

"Very well then Wolf, you came seeking information such as?"

"Gato's location?" Rike asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you but no one knows where that midget hides; if I knew I and my men would attempt an attack."

"Surely he has to come out sometime?" Rike asked.

"He rarely ever comes out except on public executions, I'm sorry but I couldn't have my men executed."

"That's alright; it just means that I'll have to find another way." Rike said digging into his thoughts "Here's a question, say if Gato were in any danger to his life and he had to retreat…where would he go?" Rike asked.

"That I have an answer to. If the midget were to have his life threatened he would flee to his ship near the docks. If one were to take it out" Zano suggested as if reading Rike's mind to what he was planning "he would have no escape from Wave."

"So it's back to the docks then huh? Which ship would it be?" Rike asked.

"The one that sticks out from the rest, trust me you can't miss it." Zano assured. "In the meantime while you are hitting at Gato where it hurts I'll put my men to work, see what they can learn."

"Thank you…" Rike said and took notice of some of Zano's men playing with small firecrackers "and if your men want to see a real firework show…"

Zano smiled "Yes I know what you mean…don't worry we won't miss it."

The Assassin turned taking his leave out the door and heading back to the direction of the docks…

**[Docks]**

Peeking from around the corner of a building Rike was looking upon the docks that now had increased security. There standing in a line were guards armed with rifles over their backs and other melee weapons they had in their possession. Zano was right when he said that he wouldn't miss it as there he saw Gato's ship sitting on the water as Gato Guards patrolled within it on its deck. First thing he needed to do was get past these guards before him by a means of distraction and luckily he had just the bomb for the job. Other than being equipped with his Smoke Screen bombs he also had Cherry Bombs equipped in the same casing as his Smoke Screen bombs, these Cherry Bombs when thrown and hitting the ground would give out a loud burst of noise drawing one's attention to the area. Tossing it threw the air in a direction away from the docks the Cherry Bomb made impact with the ground 3 seconds later giving out its loud burst gaining the guards attention as they all went on guard.

"What was that?" One of them asked.

"Let's go check it out." Another said.

"Are you kidding me? What if it's the Wolf?"

"And miss out on the chance to get a bonus? No way! Now stop being such a coward and follow me!"

Like Rike wanted the guards followed after the one that took lead clearing Rike's path to allow him entry into the docks and cautiously made his way toward Gato's personal ship, the assassin taking cover behind anything that was enough to cover his form from the guards that would look over upon the docks occasionally. He reached the walk board leading up and onto the ship but immediately he flipped himself under it holding onto the sides of it with the tips of his fingers as one of the guards on the boat came walking atop it and stopping looking around upon the docks. If he had half a brain you would come to think he would at least look down? Then again guards never do, they just look up and what's ahead, left to right, back and that was it. The guard walked back on deck and Rike flipping himself back over quietly, staying within a crouched position he trailed behind the man and then seeing the stairs he descended down them without making a sound staying in a crouched position. His plan was simple, he would do the same thing he did to the other ship, blow it up! Right now he wanted to know where Gato's personal quarters were on this ship. Surely he would have one upon this ship since it was meant for an escape. It wasn't long until he found it as luck would have it was on the first floor below deck, picking the lock with his hidden blade he opened the door making his way in and shutting the door gently but with silence. Looking around the room he saw a bed, desk and with numerous paper atop it.

"Let's see here," Rike said as he walked up to the desk looking through papers, looking for clues _"Perhaps I may be able to find some exchanged letters between Gato and the Multi Elemental Slave Trade's head leader? Let's see? There are some letters from the other MEST leaders I killed and documents of all of Gato's clients!" _Indeed there were, on papers were the list and names of all of Gato's buyers for his drugs, sex slaves and guns. Hell it even showed where all of them lived and in which country and village! Looking at the list he can see that Gato shipped all of his products to within every one of the five nations and to almost every village. _"This guy sure does get around," _then Rike came upon the most odd name of all but it was more like a code name to him _"White Snake?" _he looked into where this White Snake was located but it didn't say and his only bought product from Gato was rifles? _"Whoever this White Snake is he doesn't want his location known…something tells me this White Snake is someone very dangerous….and those rifles in the store house of Gato's that I destroyed, those crates marked with the destination of the Hidden Sound Village must be where this White Snake is."_ He began folding up the important documents and put them away secured in his pouch, he had evidence which means that it was time to make this ship go boom.

It was simple how he did it, all he did was burst out of Gato's quarters running toward the stairs leading back up to the deck when a Gato Guard blocked his path he swung his tomahawk axe into his throat killing the man without breaking his stride. Ran up the stairs to the deck and pumping chakra into his feet he jumped high in the air above the ship and made hand signs making the familiar fire seal…

"_Fire Style: Blaze Ball!" _Rike blew a giant ball of fire upon the ship blowing it up to pieces, the scattering debris on fire, the scene gaining the attention of guards on the docks looking in confusion. Rike within the air began falling in a backwards Leap of Faith diving into the water! Meanwhile back within the village Zano and his thieves were upon the roof of their building and cheered seeing the explosion or their fireworks. A thief even comes in on the seen with a bottle of liquor shaking it as well as busting the lid off and the liquor inside bursting out, the thief giving out a drunken cheer as he wet others with the exploding bottle of liquor.

Gato was at his window looking out in the distance at the explosion…his face was blank…his cain dropping out of his hands bouncing on the floor before it settled and then his bottom jaw hit the floor…his favorite ship was now gone, destroyed and he had a good feeling who was responsible. Now how was he supposed to escape this country should the Wolf find and come after him? All the damage the Wolf did to him in a single day! The Wolf was putting him out of business and his superiors were not going to like this…not one bit. "So much for the Father of Understanding guiding me!"

* * *

**Review if you love!**


	6. Chapter 4 The Lion's Den

**And so I have returned with another chapter so what else can I say but read and review, enjoy!**

* * *

**[Undisclosed Location…Gato's Office]**

"He is getting on my nerves!" Gato yelled slamming his fists atop his desk "Why haven't they found him yet?" Gato asked aloud in an angry yell "It's a guy wearing a white hood for kami's sake!" Ether Gato hired a bunch of killers or a bunch of idiots.

"Gato!" An unknown voice called from within the shadow's putting Gato's two trusted samurai guards on guard grabbing the hilt of their swords. This voice was unknown to them and Gato was freaking out and on the verge of wetting his pants! Was it the Wolf that found him? If so how? Is he the source of the voice from within the shadows of his office? Stepping out of the shadows was what looked to be an ANBU and judging by the symbol upon the forehead of his mask was from the Leaf? Did the Leaf send aid? But then what he saw next were five more ANBU's stepping out of the shadow's joining the Leaf ANBU's side and what was strange was two of them bared the symbol of the Hidden Rock Village, and the remaining three individually from Hidden Cloud, Hidden Sand and Hidden Mist? "WE are aware of what happens here, we have eyes and ears everywhere." The Leaf ANBU ninja revealed.

"Who are you people?" Gato asked.

"We all serve the same master…" The Leaf ANBU said. That is when Gato watched as the Leaf ANBU pulled down his glove and revealed his TEMPLAR CROSS TATOO! The other ANBU ninja did the same revealing that they too bared the cross! This only put a smile on Gato's face as it seems that Gato's Templar allies sent him aid, ANBU Templar Agents.

"So who exactly sent you?" Gato asked.

"That information you don't need to know, just know that we are here to take care of the Assassin." The Leaf ANBU Templar Agent said.

"Assassin…that's all I've been dealing with?"

"Not a common assassin Gato. We are talking about one of the Assassins of the Assassin Brotherhood."

"WHAT?" Gato was shocked by the revelation that the Wolf was one of THE ASSASSINS but also it made sense, no average common assassin or that of a ninja could kill the others of the Multi Elemental Slave Trade so easily. But from what he knew from his Templar allies the Assassin Order or Brotherhood was disbanded "I was told the Assassins were disbanded?"

"That was only a ruse but in truth the Assassins have been amongst the world ever since our last confrontation with them in Hidden Rain."

"So then go and find the Assassin…Kill him!"

"We are not going to kill him but capture him."

"Are you crazy? Do you know what he has done to me? He has almost literally put me out of business! He even destroyed my ship preventing me of any hope of escape!"

"He has information on an artifact the Templar Order is after." The Leaf ANBU Agent said.

"Artifact? What artifact?"

"You don't need to know what it is but know that it will bring the Templars closer to our ultimate goal. The last ANBU Templars that were sent after him five years ago never returned, we believe he was taking the artifact and hiding from our sights and the only one who knows of the artifact's location is the Assassin or the Wolf by what everyone calls him. By the time we are finished here the Assassin will no longer be your concern." With that said from the Leaf ANBU Agent he and the other ANBU Templar Agents step back in the shadows and were gone again having gone to capture the Assassin.

"What is this artifact they are talking about? What makes a mere artifact so damn important that they want the Assassin alive?" Gato questioned and he also wondered who the Grand Master of the Templar Order was even though he was a part of it as well? _"They just better kill the Assassin quickly; I'm running out of options here!"_

**[Forests of Wave…The next day]**

Within the forests of Wave Kakashi was in crutches and his three genin's were standing before him as the jonin ninja of the Leaf stood before them and the three trees, he was going to teach them how to climb trees without using their hands to better their chakra control.

"So what are we going to be doing today sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well I am going to give you guys some training in order for you to be prepared against Zabuza or whatever Gato has to throw at us." Kakashi spoke in a serious tone.

"Sensei are you sure you should be up and about?" Sakura asked worried.

"Don't worry Sakura I am fine," Kakashi assured.

"So what sort of cool training are you giving us Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked obviously excited to becoming stronger to reaching his goal and getting ahead of his rival Sasuke Uchiha who also wanted to get stronger to be able to defeat that man.

Kakashi gave his students his infamous eye smile and simply said while pointing his thumb over his shoulder "You're all going to climb these trees!" This made the genins hit the ground on their faces but were back up giving him a face that said "you can't be serious?"

"Really sensei that's it? That's how we are going to get stronger?"

"It is going to greatly help with your chakra control Naruto but,"

"Then if it's just that this will be a piece of cake!" Naruto said not letting Kakashi finish and was about to run at the tree and climb it until Kakashi says…

"No hands…" This put confused faces on the genins faces.

"What?" This came from Naruto.

"How exactly are we supposed to climb up these trees without our hands sensei?" Sakura asked.

"With your feet," Kakashi answered.

"I don't see how that is possible?"

"Yeah Sakura is right! It's impossible without using our hands so how are we supposed to climb these trees with just our feet?" Naruto asked.

They watched as Kakashi made a hand seal, a small wind blowing away from the souls of his feet along the grass and he began walking toward the nearest tree on his crutches. What the genin witnessed for the first time in their lives was stunning to them…Kakashi walking up the tree like he were some sort of vampire! The Copy Ninja kept on walking higher and higher until he was now hanging upside down from under a tree branch looking down at them and said "Like this," even though he didn't explain how yet.

"Sensei that is so cool!" Naruto praised wanting to learn how to do this, Sasuke wanted to know how as well and Sakura too who looked interested.

"How to do this requires proper chakra control…now I will put it short and simple. You need to focus your chakra to the souls of your feet so that it can stick to the surface of the tree, with proper control and balance of chakra you will remain attached to the bark of the tree and that of any surface. Your goal is to get to the top of the tree," Kakashi threw down three kunai stabbing into the grass before each of his genin "Use these kunai to mark your progress as you ascend up the tree, try marking how far you get before falling and then try to surpass that mark and then again and again and again until you reach all the way to the top. Until you reach the top of the tree will you have mastered this exercise." Kakashi explained.

Within another part of the forests of Wave landing on a branch within its trees crouched was Rike, the Wolf of Justice. However as the Assassin was looking around he took notice of his left hand and freaked, his hand looked like it was halfway sunken within the branch of the tree he was atop of? He tried pulling out but before he could he felt a pulse course through his hand up his arm and into his brain that made him close his eyes. When he did he saw the strangest thing…even though his eyes were closed and one would see nothing but darkness he didn't as he saw multiple green pulses of six that when pulsed out revealed the surrounding trees all around him for a mere second in the same green color? As the pulses of six continued on the trees all around him can be seen again, it was like he was seeing a sort of sonar? He then started to listen and realized that the pulses were that of movement heading his direction? He then decided to push chakra down through his arm through his hand into the tree he was "connected" with and felt connected with the surrounding trees all around him? Like he were connected with nature itself! He listened and then "felt" the bottom of six individual feet leaping from one tree to next coming his direction! The thing was he felt these feet having spikes on the bottoms and he knew only one such force of every village wore such foot wear…

"ANBU?" But what ANBU knew his location except for one kind of force of ANBU, ones that served another master "Templars…" Rike said. This meant that Gato has to be linked with the Templars seeing as aid came to him as with the others he killed weren't given such. Rike's hand was free as he slowly pulled it out of the bark of the branch, his "Nature Sonar" no longer active. "Well these Templars came to the wrong place attacking me," Rike said and brought his hands together making the hand seal for the Hidden Mist Jutsu.

As the ANBU Templars were jumping tree to tree heading deep into the forest to find and capture the Wolf, the Templars having searched the village of Wave overnight not finding the Assassin, a mist slowly came in taking up the area making it difficult for the Templars to see and came to a stop upon dropping to ground level.

"Where did this mist come from all of a sudden?" The Rock ANBU Templar asked.

"Pretty suspicious?" The Sand ANBU Templar voiced.

"Well this is Wave and mists are common here," The Cloud ANBU Templar said.

"Yes these are common in Wave unfortunately," The Mist ANBU Templar said.

"This is going to make things more difficult finding the Assassin in these forests," Rock ANBU Templar#2 said.

"Indeed it will…" The Leaf ANBU Templar said but felt that something was up? The mist just happens to come in as they were searching the forest for the Assassin's whereabouts? "Just in case be on alert…"

"How do we proceed?" Sand ANBU Templar asked as he looked up into trees above and couldn't even see the branches, this mist was that thick! "Using the trees will be out of the question for us, I don't want to end up smacking into a tree like an idiot."

"This isn't a common mist," The Leaf ANBU Templar said as he was looking up into the trees.

"Yes, this mist is way too thick to be any common mist that comes into Wave. Now around Water Country and my home village the Hidden Mist Village is another story." The Mist ANBU Templar said knowing what he was talking about.

"The Assassin knows we are coming," The Leaf ANBU Templar said.

"How is that possible? From what our Intel says he is not a Huyga that would be able to see for miles?" Cloud ANBU Templar said.

"I don't know how he knew but his capture must be assured…" Leaf ANBU Templar said and looked over his shoulder to his fellow Templar brothers "we must learn where Altair's Apple is, its role is essential for the sake of **world peace**."

Meanwhile as Kakashi was watching his students proceed on with their training with Sakura sitting atop one of the branches on her tree having the best chakra control a thick mist suddenly came in putting them all on guard, Kakashi especially.

"_Zabuza?" _Kakashi wondered.

"Where did all of this come from?" Naruto asked looking all around him and took notice that he can barely…just barely…see Sakura and Kakashi above "Kakashi sensei what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Is it that Zabuza guy again?" Sasuke asked while going on guard and Naruto did as well.

"Kakashi sensei?" Sakura called as she was looking nervous while Kakashi was calm and extending his senses. He didn't feel any Killer Intent around them? One would believe this something common in Wave but this mist was just too thick to be one that was common?

"_This mist was casted by someone using the Hidden Mist Jutsu…" _Kakashi thought _"But the question right now is who cast the jutsu? It is certainly not Zabuza as he is most certainly still in recovery? Perhaps it is The Wolf being the cause of this? But using the Hidden Mist Jutsu to this extent is meant for ninja's in the art of the Silent Kill? If The Wolf knows this art then this makes him more deadly…" _Kakashi looked to his students "Looks like we are going to have to go back to the house, at least until this mist dies down."

"We will split up in pairs," Leaf ANBU Templar said. "If you spot the Assassin do not engage, you call over radio understood?" He received a nod and the six dispersed in pairs of two.

Eagle Vision had it advantages as Rike was leaping, running along, going around barks of trees, and monkey swinging from one branch to the other through the trees above ground level even with the thick mist. Eagle Vision allowed him to see through the thick mist like it were as clear as day but not literally as his whole world looked gray in Eagle Vision. While he was above hiding within the thick mist his enemies would be below. He came to stop landing on a branch silently as two red glowing figures came into view moving on ground level, Templars and they looked to be setting up a trap for him. The Assassin placed his other foot on a separate branch leaning against the bark of the tree as the two Templars came walking past from below that were on guard. Rike pulled out his bow and drew an arrow from out of his sack placing the arrow on the bow and pulled back while taking aim…

"He could be anywhere in this forest and this mist isn't making things better for us." Rock ANBU Templar#2 said.

"Just stay on alert and proceed with caution," Rock Templar#1 advised.

Suddenly an arrow from above behind them was fired piercing through the thick mist, the sound making them both turn around only for the arrow to pierce into Rock Templar 2's shoulder! The arrow sticking out from the other side making him yelps in pain as he fell down to the ground!

"There!" Rock Templar 1 said and made hand signs quickly to defend himself and blew a fireball jutsu up into the direction the arrow came from. Rike who was above seeing the fireball coming up toward him flips himself high into the air in the direction of another tree and took notice that the Rock Templar still standing was about to call in on his radio. Upside down in midair as he was heading in the direction of another tree to land on he quickly drew an arrow taking aim and released it, intent on killing the Templar before he called his comrades. However the Templar managed to catch it within his hands that had left his radio, Rike who landed in a separate tree began moving away from the area? "Missed!" The Templar said but he and his fellow Templar and ninja of the Hidden Rock Village took notice of a tag wrapped around the shaft of the arrow? Then the tag started to sizzle! "Shit…"

**BOOM!**

The explosion didn't go unheard as birds flew out of the trees and away from the area, the remaining five ANBU Templars hearing it, the villagers within the village and Kakashi and his genin as they were about to enter Tazuna's house who told them to get inside quickly. Once they were inside Kakashi ordered his students to lock every window and remaining door and they did as told.

"What's going on?" Tazuna walked in asking about the explosion he heard and then took notice of the fog outside one of the windows Sakura was locking "That mist is thick! Is that Zabuza here?"

"No he isn't Tazuna…this was brought about by someone else and I have my suspicions who. Is your daughter and Inari still in the house?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes,"

"Good, it's important that everyone stays inside until this mist dies out…right now it isn't safe outside." Kakashi had to step back as Naruto came running in getting to a window in the kitchen closing and locking it.

Back within the forest of Wave the ANBU Templar's of Lightning and Mist arrive at the scene seeing the burning scorched land and corpses of their former Templar brothers, the Mist ANBU Templar immediately went to work putting the trees and anything else that was on fire to avoid attracting attention. They were aware of the ninja from the Leaf in the village protecting the bridge builder and didn't want a hidden village getting involved in this war between Templar's and Assassin's, that's the last thing they needed…well the Templars at least. Meanwhile Rike was in a new location on ground level now hiding behind a tree peeking around its corner and was 50 yards away seeing through the thick mist, thanks to Eagle Vision, at the two newly arrived Templars checking the bodies of their brothers.

"_Those two that I just killed…they were from Hidden Rock?" _Thanks to Eagle Vision one would have the ability to zoom in on their targets and that when Rike saw the symbols upon the other ANBU ninja's Templar masks _"And they are of Hidden Cloud and Mist? If those two were Templar's within their individual villages ANBU divisions, these two in Cloud and Mist and recalling the ones that attacked me seven years ago from the Leaf? Is this how deep the Templar's are within Hidden Village's today?" _Rike wondered.

"Damn Assassin!" The Sand Templar cursed. "When I get my hands on him he'll wish the day he was never born!" He punched his fist into the ground.

"Calm yourself…we need the Assassin alive for he knows the location of Apple of Eden." Mist Templar reminded. "Once we pry the information out of him then we will kill him,"

"Can't wait."

"For now burn the bodies of our fallen brothers, they are dead, and we must not leave any evidence of our presence to the world…" The Mist ANBU Templar said and the Sand Templar blew a simple fireball upon his fallen Templar brothers as well as giving them a prayer "He is using the environment itself to his advantage and the thick mist that he conjured up…"

"Meaning?" The Sand Templar asked.

"He can be anywhere…" The Mist Templar looked up not seeing the trees above through the fog "he can be in the trees above us and we wouldn't even know as he is trained to suppressing his chakra to such a level that makes him undetectable. Not only that but I suspect he can see through this mist with a special vision that is rare amongst Assassin's."

"A doujutsu?"

"No…from what past intelligence suggests it is like a sixth sense that enables the few rare Assassin's blessed with this gift to identify and different his targets and allies, this vision also enables them to see past the thickest of mists, sand storms and blizzards. This vision, this sixth sense is called Eagle Vision." The Mist Templar explained.

"Eagle Vision?"

"For many years now the Templar Brotherhood has been trying to recreate this Eagle Vision for our use but so far have failed. We even suggested the theory of capturing an Assassin extracting and implanting their DNA into one of our own but the problem was" The image of many white hooded Assassin's in darkness appeared in his mind, few with their eyes brightened showing they possessed Eagle Vision "we wouldn't know which Assassin possessed the gift making it difficult as it is rare trait." Now the darkened figure of Rike comes to his mind, the figure looking to be standing on top of a roof crouched or perched as his robes look to be blowing in the wind with the full moon behind him "But seeing as this Assassin… this Wolf of Justice…this Ghost, it seems that he possesses the trait seeing as he was able to kill our fellow brothers within this mist. And I know he isn't one of the Silent Kill Art…"

"So you're saying that…" The Sand Templar realized what his fellow Templar from Hidden Mist was saying.

"Yes…this Assassin has Eagle Vision. Now if we capture him not only will we have the Apple of Eden…"

"But Eagle Vision will be within Templar grasp!"

"That's right. Think about it, what if all Templars within the order had this vision?"

"Big trouble for the Assassin Brotherhood." The Sand Templar said having a smirk behind his mask "We can even have it!"

"However this doesn't mean it will be easy finding and catching this man as Assassin's with Eagle Vision are the most cunning and deadly." The Mist Templar warned. "From reports The Wolf carries a bow so he will try striking from a distance," The Mist ANBU crouched down picking up what looked to be the sharpened end of an arrow standing back up and showing it to his Templar brother "this is how he killed these two and obviously with a paper bomb explosive tag attached."

"So how do we find and catch this bastard!"

"We don't…not in all this. We keep our senses on alert and let him come to us and above all try not to get separated." He and the Sand ANBU Templar go back to back drawing their swords on guard.

Rike ran up along a tree grabbing ahold of a some branches sticking out of the tree's bark scaling it until reaching a split within the tree now within it, he could see the other Templar ANBU he was spying on from a distance seeing them now back to back. _"They are waiting for me to make the first move." _Rike concluded as he leaped from branch to branch tree to tree not toward the Templars but away? What was the Assassin planning? _"There should be a couple around here…?" _The Assassin leapt out of the trees landing within a dirt area seeing the bones of dead animals all around and not just that but heard growls. He looked all around him and stalking out of the thick mist were a pack of wild wolves all snarling at him, Rike slowly stood to his feet staying unarmed as they began circling him. He knew where he was at and that was what people called a Den or a Wolf Den! The wolves circling him step back away as they heard the snarling of another and looking in that direction Rike could see a full black furred wolf that was a big one, its fangs barred and its yellow eyes stare menacingly at the Assassin. _"The Alpha…" _The Alpha wolf as it walked the others parted giving him a path until he was in the surrounding circle around Rike stopping in his tracks as the Assassin removed his hood revealing his face. Rike's hair has grown to shoulder length still sporting the wild spiky haired look (like that of a young Madara Uchiha) but now had bangs parting his face with the left being slightly longer than the other that would occasionally cover his left eye. Rike activated his Sharingan eyes showing them to the Alpha…

"I need your help…" The Alpha began circling him "I know that you see me as not only an intruder but also fresh meat…but hear me out, there are men after me as well as men in this world that seek to enslave us all." The Alpha continued on with its gaze as it was going around Rike once again "Please help me stop these men from finding me for if they manage to capture me then all hope is lost…you may not see it but I too am like all of you." The Alpha stopped in its tracks now facing Rike as if understanding him "I hunt in the name of justice and freedom just as you hunt for the sake of your survival…wolf to wolf," Rike got down on one knee as the Alpha walked up to him and stares into Rike's eyes as he stares into the Alpha's "help me be rid of these evil men." He and the Alpha stare as if they were communicating and after half a minute the Alpha howled followed by the others one at a time and Rike standing tall once again swooshing his hood back over his head.

The remaining ANBU Templars heard the howls of what sounded like wolves and began scanning the area around them. Meanwhile back with the Mist and Sand ANBU Templar's they looked at one another and then back in the directions they were looking wondering what was going on? Through the mist running on its paws were those of a wolf as another seemed to join the fray and then another then the booted feet of Rike joined them in the center joined by the paws of the Alpha. The Sand ANBU hears the sound of approaching footsteps or what really sounded like that of many? Then they started to hear the sounds all around them along with snarling and growling followed by a single bark…

"What the hell is going on?" Sand Templar asked.

"I don't know…" Mist Templar said.

Suddenly a grey wolf jumped out of the mist toward the Mist ANBU Templar surprising him but swung his blade intending on cutting down the animal but to his shock Rike appeared out of the mist repelling his blade away with his Assassin Tomahawk Axe, the wolf evading as it already served its purpose as the distraction. Rike then spun around down to one knee while stabbing his short blade that was within his left hands grasp in a reverse grip into the Mist ANBU Templar's chest through his armor! How did he penetrate through his armor? Well Rike had his short blade sharpened with his chakra over it! The Mist Templar looked stunned as he was already taken down, the Assassin pulling out his blade letting the corpse fall over, the Sand ANBU Templar seeing the turned crouched Rike attempts to attack with his blade but is tackled down by wolves that immediately start chowing down on him. The killing blow was when one of the wolves took a bite at the Templars neck ripping it out with blood gushing out and howled! Rike stood back up and ran through the mist with a pack of wolves by his side leaving the others to eat the corpses of the Templars eaten by the wolves. Four down and two to go…

It was now only the Leaf ANBU Templar and the Cloud ANBU Templar left as the Leaf ANBU tried contacting over radio but only got static in return, he had to assume that the Assassin got to them.

"We are all that's left…" The Leaf Templar said.

"So what do we do then?" The Cloud Templar asked.

"We have no choice but to retreat, we've clearly underestimated this Assassin…"

"I agree…we should report to the Grand Master and return with more forces."

"Yes let's do that."

However someone didn't want them leaving as an arrow was fired through the mist and both of the Templars jump away, the Leaf Templar to his right and the Cloud to his left as the arrow flew by stabbing into the bark of a tree! However the Leaf Templar took notice of the arrow had made a stronger impact in the tree cracking it? It was enhanced with chakra increasing its strength of impact! He's lucky they both managed to hear it when they did to dodge it otherwise that arrow could have gone straight through both of them, killing them both like two birds with one stone! However that's when they took notice of wolves running toward them numbering in 20's maybe more! The Leaf Templar made hand seals blowing a fireball toward the animals only to see them jump away evading the attack as it hit a tree blowing the bark to pieces ultimately causing it to collapse.

"TO THE TREES!" The Leaf Templar shouted to his fellow Templar but as each of them prepared to run up the trees two individual arrows fire out from the mist above toward both of the trees they were going to climb individually. The arrows broke through the bark in front of them flying to pieces scarring the trees, this action caused them both to jump away trying to go up other trees but the same thing happens as an arrow prevents both of them!

"He's not letting us go up!" The Cloud Templar said as he began dodging wolves that jumped for him pulling out a kunai and managing to slash one of them but not kill it, it only pissed them off. The Leaf Templar was in the same boat as he kicks one wolf away.

"_He's preventing us from going up so that these animals can take us down! With enough numbers these mutts will!" _The Leaf Templars thoughts weren't wrong as it seemed that more wolves were running their way to join in the fray _"Has the Assassin somehow managed to gain their allegiance in a way?" _Then the Templar thought of something and it was about the Assassin's shots…he could have killed them as they attempted to go up the trees couldn't he?

"Screw this I'm going up there after him!"

"NO DON'T! That's what he wants!"

His warning went on deaf ears as the Cloud Templar leaps up through the mist above in the trees with the Leaf Templar following after him in order to stop him, upon breaking through the mist it was clear above in the trees but there not ten feet in front of the Cloud Templar standing on a branch aiming a ready arrow was Rike! The foolish Templar taking notice of his Sharingan eyes and the cunning Assassin releasing his arrow that soon penetrates the Cloud Templars chest where his heart would be! The Leaf Templar emerging out of the mist evading the falling body of his Templar brother who fell down through the mist to the forest floor! The Leaf Templar quickly jumps to hiding within the trees and Rike doing the same as his back is now against the bark of a tree while he reloads with another arrow to get the last Templar.

Meanwhile on the forest floor the still breathing Cloud Templar attempts to pull out the arrow within his chest but stops as he sees wolves converging upon him, one in particular bigger than the rest as it stalks up toward him. The Templar attempted to reach for his sword only for one of the wild wolves to run up biting down on the hilt of the sword pulling it out and throwing it away somewhere into the forest, the Templar was now unarmed. He saw no way out and then the Alpha wolf ran and jumped toward him with its jaws wide open and claws extended.

The Leaf Templar listened to his ally screaming a terrifying scream in pain, one that would make the hairs on the back of your neck stand up, and he can hear the pack of wolves below mauling down on him. He continued to watch even though he couldn't see through the mist just below the branch he was standing upon where his fellow Templar is most likely being torn to shreds. It was not long until the screaming was silenced. He was now the only one left…

"You shouldn't have come here…" The voice of the Assassin echoed "When it comes to the forest…this is MY home, right now you are in the Lion's Den and I that Lion." The Leaf Templar tried to pinpoint where his voice was coming from but it sounded as if it was coming from everywhere from all directions?

"So I speak to the Wolf of Justice…The Ghost…the man responsible for the killings of the MEST leaders?" The Assassin didn't reply "You are going to pay dearly for killing my comrades Assassin! After I capture you I will not only personally beat the information of the Apple's location but I will kill you myself in the end!"

"You sound quite fired up…" Rike said using familiar words from a familiar friend that was Itachi Uchiha.

"Give up, you won't win!"

"This coming from a man that is all alone up here with me…the one who killed the rest of your comrades? What makes you think that you are going to win? Tell me who sent you…"

"I will never tell Assassin!"

"So be it,"

The Leaf Templar peeked around the tree bark he was hiding behind just in time to see a white hooded figure about 40 yards away round the corner of another tree in the distance but threw what looked to be a Demon Wind Shuriken that was quickly coming his way and closing in on him! The Templar ducked just in time as the Demon Wind Shuriken cut through the bark of the tree above him making the rest of the tree above topple over! However **(AN: This is like one of those slow motion moments) **he took notice that under the blade of the Windmill Shuriken that was spinning he took notice of what was under each of them, since there were four blade for the shuriken under them attached sizzling away were…

"_PAPER BOMBS!" _The Templar screamed in his mind.

**[Tazuna's house]**

Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Tazuna himself along with his daughter Tsunami and grandson Inari were all seated at the table having lunch for the day. Tazuna having shed some light on Kaiza of Sakura taking notice of the family picture. He explained how Kaiza was seen as a hero to the Land of Waves and how his demise came about at the hands of Gato, how he tried to stop Gato from taking over Wave but for Kaiza to have his arms cut off and was executed in public to scare all as a warning…which is something that happened years ago. Naruto praising this Kaiza for his heroism but Inari telling him that hero don't exist and that whoever go against Gato's rule will die and was a fool, that it was hopeless. The two got into a fight as Naruto began yelling at the eight year old Inari…

"How can you say that Inari! Your dad was a hero!"

"He was a fool that tried to stop Gato and only ended up dying!"

"Inari!" Tsunami addressed trying to hush him.

"_Oh Inari…" _Tazuna felt bad for his grandson.

"You are all going to die! It doesn't matter if your Leaf ninja or not you're still going to die! Even that man out there called The Wolf is going to die! He is just as a fool as my father and you! There is no such thing as a hero! You think you know pain you know nothing!"

"Me not KNOWING PAIN? You little brat I've been alone all my life! Everyone in the Leaf looks down on me and curses my name as I walk the streets, EVERY DAY! I never knew my father or my mother but at least you did! I had to learn to deal with it! SO YOU ARE THE ONE THAT KNOWS NOTHING OF PAIN!"

**BOOM!**

The sound of the explosion grabs everyone's attention and from what Kakashi can feel it was close as the table shakes with the bowls rattling along with other kitchen wear, the stove in the kitchen too and the plates inside the cabinets can be heard. It soon came to a halt and silence was in the air…

"That explosion was close…" Sasuke said on the alert.

"What's going on out there?" Sakura wondered.

"I don't know Sakura…" Kakashi said but he had a good feeling of who was involved.

**[Forest of Wave]**

The Leaf Templar picked himself up off the ground as pieces of wood fall off from his form, he only manages to get up to his knees and looking around he could see toppled trees result of the Assassin's Windmill Shuriken with paper bombs along with pieces of tree bark littering the ground. Then he took notice as wolves slowly closed in on his position, all of them with their mouths stained with blood and took notice of the Alpha of the pack. However as the Templar picked himself up landing in front of him was the Wolf of Justice, the Assassin Rike crouched on one knee with his left hand flat on the ground and holding out his tomahawk axe to his right.

Rike and the Templar look at one another…stareing…no break in eye contact, the wolves surrounding them making an arena hungry for the Templar. That's when the Templar took notice of Rike's Sharingan eyes and he couldn't believe it.

"An Uchiha? All of them were killed?"

"Yes…your fellow Templars did not survive the night," Rike said.

"You make it sound as if you Assassins were…?" That's when the Templar realized "So Itachi Uchiha isn't some crazed psychopath as they say, he was an Assassin!"

"Yes and don't think that you won't be leaving with that information to rat off to your Templar masters."

"It would have been so beautiful…Neo Kanoha, it would have been more powerful than ever if their plan went through…"

"The Uchiha in the selfishness would have triggered the Fourth Great Ninja War! Not to mention that their attack on the village if it would have went through would have brought about the deaths of innocents within the village! Not just men and woman but also that of children…not to mention the possibility of other village's would attack!"

"The deaths of innocents would have been nothing more but collateral damage…"

"Okay then Templar, tell me this! If the attack of the Uchiha Templars went through and succeeded how you and your Templar masters deal with the possibility of the Leaf's enemies attacking?"

**(AN: Imagine the Apple of Eden glowing right here until the end of the following explanation)**

"That is why we were after Altair…the Uchiha on the night of the attack were to be tasked to find your Mentor and take the Apple from his hands and with the artifact we would have controlled the minds of man, the artifact can manipulate or destroy minds even the size of an army such as the army of an attacking village."

Now that Rike thought it through the plan was solid, if the Uchiha coup de ta went through then they would have probably killed Altair taking the Apple and using it to destroy any attacking enemies the Templars would have taken over the Hidden Leaf Village giving birth to Neo Kanoha or Neo Leaf.

"It was for the sake of peace…" The Templar said.

"Peace? You call killing innocents, enslaving them, super taxing them, and making them your soldier's peace? Do you even understand the meaning of peace? Peace is something that is meant to be learned!"

"People are too stupid to learn…that is why they must be controlled under an iron fist; one with power controlling the "ants" will ensure the continuation of peace. Think about it Assassin? No more war no more conflict! Everything under Templar control…You kill for sake of peace and so do we…this practically makes us allies."

"No it doesn't…"

"Oh do explain?" The Templar asked crossing his arms over his chest wanting to be amused.

"True that both our orders strive for the same goal but it is the means that we don't take lightly, you seek to enslave us all while we seek to fight for not just for the continuation of peace but also that of freedom."

"Freedom…?" The Templar laughed "And look where freedom has gotten people today Assassin…they kill, they steal, they spread hatred as well as ninja, and they start wars all for their own desires. Freedom is the cause for hatred and the cause of there being no peace!"

"So you would enslave us all?"

"It is what must be done." The Templar draws his sword "And I am willing to die for it!"

"I pity you then…"

The Assassin and Templar rush one another, the Assassin with his tomahawk axe and short blade and the Templar with his sword…each step they make kicking up grass and the two swinging their weapons at one another upon reaching striking distance. The sound of a weapon digs into flesh echoing throughout the quiet forest and the mist dying down, the body of the Leaf Templar on the forest floor with his blood staining the grass and Rike walking away with a bloody dripping axe followed by the wolves converging on their meal. All within the village and the residents within Tazuna's house heard the howl of many wolves as the mist lifted.

**[Undisclosed location…Gato's office]**

Hours later Gato was delivered a wooden box from one of his mercenaries and saw the cross of the Templars upon it, he lifted open the lid and backed away kicking his chair on the floor. Inside the box were the six masks of the ANBU Templar Agents stained with blood with a small pool below them accompanied with severed thumbs that bared the Templar cross at their base…their along with them was a card of some sort with the edge of it stained with blood? He grabs for the card flipping it over seeing the insignia of the Assassin Order on it and in its center looked to be the head of a wolf as its eyes glared upon him with fangs bared. Gato's hand was shaking as he was petrified with fear…this was a message that his Templar allies will not stop him. He drops the card as it lands on the floor…

* * *

**You know what's funny...I released this on the same day of the Assassin's Creed III Independece Day trailer! How about that...:) Something in your head tells you that you want to press that button down there and review...**


	7. Chapter 5 Severing the Chain

**I have returned with a all new chapter that I am sure you will like...or at least I hope you will like oh and twonormalgirlsandaiportal I'm glade you like the previous chapter The Lion's Den, I liked it myself! That chapter took me awhile like this one...read enjoy and review. If anyone has any questions feel free to PM me!**

* * *

**[Village of Wave]**

"Now all that's left to take care of is the Gato Guard…" Rike said to himself as he stood high within the trees atop one of its branches, the Assassin looking down upon the village of Wave with his arms crossed over his chest. He had taken out most of Gato's shipments and freed his captured slaves putting him almost on the verge of no business. He had destroyed his ship in case Gato ever tried to escape Wave and even killed the Templar's that sent Gato aid not to mention at the same time probably having put Gato in so much that the man is probably in a fetal position in a corner. Now it was time to sever the chain of command over the Gato Guard by killing its commander, yes Rike knew that even killing the commander of the Gato Guard the midget himself would probably assign another but one with less experience. Or Gato himself may take command but the whole point of this, even if Gato takes command, is to send Gato a message and he knew just the way to do it that would make the man piss in his pants. "Yes that will work…" Rike leaps off performing a Leap of Faith and even though there was no cart of hay that wasn't going to stop him from landing on his feet the same way he did escaping Gato's warehouse crashing out its window.

"Wolf!" A thief called out jogging up to him.

"Keep your voice down," Rike said as he was looking around his surroundings. The two walked into the darkness of an alley and talked amongst themselves "What is it?" Rike asked.

"We need your help…more like a favor,"

"We are allies…now tell me what your problem is?"

"You may have saved the woman from being shipped off overseas to countries they don't know…saving them from a fate that is the cruelest but there is only one more place where we need your help freeing additional slaves."

"What?"

"I am sure that upon your arrival within the village you took notice of the brothel…Gato's brothel!" The thief said with disgust.

"I did…"

"We plan to be rid of that brothel setting the woman free!"

"Zano plans an attack?"

"Upon the Gato Guard that invest it and then evacuate the woman setting them free to go home to their families…Zano would like to see you as well as show you something."

Rike was led using the shadows of the alleys for about no more than eight minutes tops until they rounded a corner and the Assassin saw Zano along with three of his men, one of which was attending to a man that was sitting against the alley wall crying across from a garbage dumpster as the thief tried to comfort him. Rike walked up to Zano who was sharpening the edge of a short blade he wielded and looked VERY angry! Why was Zano angry? Why was there a man, a villager of Wave crying like everything has been taken from him?

"What happened…?" Rike asked confused at the scene.

"The man's wife…" Zano said.

Rike looked to the crying man and back to Zano "His wife…?" Zano motioned his head toward the dumpster, Rike setting his gaze upon it and saw sticking out from under the trash lid a human hand. "What happened?" Rike asked as he walked over lightly feeling the hand, it was smooth skin that a woman bore and he didn't feel a pulse and the stench…Rike had a feeling who this dead woman was.

Zano looked to the crying man "His wife," He answered.

"What happened…?" Rike asked once again as he gently lifted the lid looking inside and saw a sight that disgusted him and made him angry to the core.

"Gato Guards…he and his wife were only walking home when suddenly the Gato Guard showed up accusing them of not paying taxes, well one man that was leading the group that is. No money to give the commander and his thugs dragged this poor man and his wife into this very alley…they made him watch as the commander,"

"Don't say it…I know what you mean." Rike did not want him saying what clearly happened in front of the crying man.

"His group of men he was leading taking their turn…even," Zano gripped his blade tightly making the sounds of his gloves be heard by the Assassin.

"Even…?" Rike asked wanting him to continue.

"Even when she was dead they went on…then after they were finished they threw her in the dumpster like she was nothing but trash!" Zano letting his rage out kicked over a trash can and turned back to the Assassin with anger on his face "EVEN WHEN ALL LIFE WAS GONE FROM HER THEY STILL WENT ON! No respect even for the dead!" Rike looked to the crying man and back to Zano "They called this payment!"

"This man…this commander, what is he the commander of?" Rike asked.

"The Gato Guard," Zano answered.

"You are him aren't you…?" Rike looked to the man that was crying who addressed him "You're the one they call the Wolf of Justice…I heard stories about you…Heard of the good that you have done…Heard how people see you as an avenger for those who have been done wrong unjustly...I prayed for you." The man got to his knees "I literally got on my knees beside my bed and prayed to Kami to send you our way, I even prayed to you as if you were a god that would hear my plea!" The man grabs a hold of Rike's arm "Please Wolf of Justice! Find the man that did this to my innocent wife and deliver justice upon him! Let it be done! Send him and his men to Kami sooner then they think so that Kami himself can send them to hell for what they've done! Please for not just for me, my family, her family, my friends and hers…but for my wife! I beg of you!"

"His name…?" Rike asked.

"Everybody knows who he is Graffito, commander of the Gato Guard and also the one that abuses the woman in the brothel every day." Zano said.

"He and his men will die…the woman of Gato's brothel will be set free…justice will be done, don't worry sir he will pay for all of his crimes." Rike assured.

"Thank you!"

"For now take your wife somewhere and give her a proper burial…my comrades here will help you," Rike said receiving a nod from the man and that from Zano and the others as he set off to find his target as he ascended to the roof tops of Wave with a chakra pumped to his feet he jumped up landing upon the roofs. The Assassin began his hunt stalking upon the rooftops looking for his targets and the Gato Guard Commander which he was eager to meet as he would introduce him to his axe! In fact he had just the punishment for the ones that took part in this evil deed.

He found them minutes later all gathered up in a group…all nine of them but their commander was not among them as the Assassin observed them from within the darkness of the shadows of an alley across from them. How he found them was he came across a man sitting on the rooftops of Wave, the man told him that he overheard a group of Gato Guards bragging to one another how they handled some woman the fun way which disgusted Rike. The man simply pointed out a direction for Rike and the Assassin went with all speed having end up here where he was currently at. Now an Assassin would just take his targets out one by one as a blade within the crowd but not this time…He simply walked out of the darkness of the alley making his way to the group of rapists with them still having not taken notice as they were still bragging amongst themselves. If you were to see Rike's approaching form you would see his head was low, his hands now fists with not a weapon in hand.

"She lasted only a couple of rounds," One of the Gato Guards said.

"Well at least I had my turn but Graffito took the most out of her," Gato Guard#2 said with a chuckle.

"Yeah man…he really likes taking and killing a woman every now and then huh?"

That's when they finally took notice of the white hooded figure standing before the group not ten feet away, a crowd of people backed off as they expected a fight to break out. The rapists taking notice of the white hooded man who was the one the whole Gato Guard was looking for and killed the ANBU Templar Agents stood; they took out their weapons arming themselves.

"It's the Wolf!" One of the rapists of the group said with nervousness heard in his voice as well as fear.

"Do you know where men such as you go after they die?" Rike asked and heard no answer "They go straight to hell and their soul torn into thousands of pieces…over and over again…repeatedly! But those flames of hell will come much sooner than you think…" The evil men took notice of the drop of blood that fell out from under his hood hitting the dirt ground as Rike brought up his head, the Gato Guards having shocked looks on their faces seeing the pair of eyes he had and the trail of blood coming down from his left eye "Now BURN!" True to his word they did as the nine Gato Guards/rapists suddenly lit up with **BLACK FLAMES** and the nine Gato Guard were squirming screaming terrifying screams of pain as they burned in the abnormal black flames! As they dropped to the ground one or two began to perform the stop drop and roll in an attempt to put out the black flames but they didn't diminish but got worse. All witnessed as they saw one of the Gato Guards stand himself back up still lite aflame his skin fall off and then fall back dead joining the other eight still flaming dead bodies, their bodies would not go out for a while. Normally every Assassin that made his kill would give his or her victims their last rights but Rike didn't spare them any as he places a hand upon over his right eye under his hood in pain, his teeth gritted and sweat coming down his brow. _"My first kills by the black flames…and my first use of the forbidden jutsu. God this pain!" _He thought as he walked away back into the darkness of the alleys of Wave leaving behind a stunned crowd…By the time other Gato Guards had arrived Rike was gone and they looking upon the black flames in horror seeing the skeletal figures of their comrades burning that soon fell to ash, the ash continuing to burn before their eyes.

Meanwhile Sakura had decided to join Tazuna in going to buy food from the market within the village, when within the streets she felt a hand grab for her bag, feeling it she turns catching the culprit being a small boy who only wanted food to survive so Sakura gave the boy some candy sending him on his way. Arriving within the store to buy some food with Tazuna the young female genin saw what they had…very little of food that even most people of Wave couldn't afford to buy. In villages like these are drained dry being taken over by a tyrant such as a midget Gato one of the common things created is theft, one person would steal from another to survive. One of those people was this desperate man as he reached for Sakura's bag intending to steal it to find something of value inside for the hopes of money, but he **accidentally** grabs her butt! Sakura shrieked and as a result grabs her bag smacking the guy across the face!

"PERVERT!"

"No you misunderstand!" He said aloud as he fell to the ground.

"Hey Tazuna…?" A man addressed.

"Hey there…" Tazuna said.

"Did you hear what has happened to group of Gato Guards recently?"

"No I have not?"

"Well the Wolf has struck again,"

"What did he do this time?"

"He set nine Gato Guards on fire by just looking at them, demanding them to burn and they did, next thing I saw was the nine scumbags engulfed in black flames that don't seem to go out? He just watched them die and then left vanishing in the shadows like a ghost."

"Really?" Tazuna asked impressed.

"Yeah, everyone is staying away from the flames so I suggest you do the same. Those flames are death itself."

"Thanks for the warning. Why did he kill those men like that anyway?"

"Well the reason being is they raped a poor man's wife earlier today, she was a friend of mine too…"

"I'm sorry," Tazuna said.

"Well now she is resting in peace and justice has been done upon those men. They got what they deserved," He then looked to Sakura "I suggest you get something to cover yourself up young lady."

"Why?" She asked.

"These Gato Guards if they see someone like you will intend to do more harm to you than good because of your gender. Who knows they probably will just throw you into Gato's Brothel." This alone scared Sakura, the man was saying the same could happen to her just like the poor man's wife and not to mention being forced to be part of the brothel. "And that man that touched you didn't intend to…he was just desperate man needing money for food, he was aiming for your bag."

"Oh…" Now Sakura felt bad for hitting the man and wanted to apologize but the man was already gone having run away out of the store.

"You take care of yourself Tazuna and finish that bridge,"

"Don't worry I will." Tazuna said.

Rike was sitting on the edge of one of the many buildings of Wave attending to his eye that seems no longer be in pain "That hurt…" He said to himself. If one were to see he still had the tear trail of blood that was now dry…he seemed to forget to clean it off.

"You don't look so good,"

Rike immediately recognized the voice as "Zano…?"

"News of you spreads fast," Zano said as he came to standing beside him. "Your deed of setting those Gato Guards on fire is already spreading throughout the village of Wave…a brutal way for them to go."

"Men such as them deserve such…I intend to give men like that a slow and painful death."

"I see…" Zano taking a seat next to him.

"I don't know where Graffito is," Rike said.

"He's not at Gato's Brothel right now…my men are watching and no doubt he will go there, they will tell me when he arrives and then it will be the opportunity to strike." Zano informed.

"I need to see this brothel,"

"Good luck in walking up even to the front door…it's on guard all around it perimeter, even around it along surrounding buildings all armed with rifles and very capable shooters even."

"Do you have enough men for an attack?" Rike asked.

"On ground yes but there are their sharpshooters, they are the problem and they'll pick us off one by one and very quickly as a matter of fact,"

"We need more men for this," Rike said.

"Indeed." Zano took notice of a group of Gato Guards making their way down the street toward them from their right "We should go," but Rike put a hand on his shoulder stopping him?

"Relax,"

One the Gato Guards looked up in their direction but then looked away as if still searching? This confused Zano as he was sure that Gato Guard saw them as clear as day right? He looked up in the sky and the sun was still out? What was that man that blind or something? "He didn't see us?" Zano asked confused.

"A genjutsu that I casted upon you," Rike said. Zano didn't know any jutsu of the sort but he did know what genjutsu was. There genjutsu's that required hand seals, one's that were casted through the eyes mainly the Uchiha back then when they were still around. "Well I was the only one that had the genjutsu casted upon so no one would see me…seconds ago villager's, if they looked up here, saw you talking to an invisible man but that guard didn't see you." Zano then looked to the hand that was upon his shoulder and realized as Rike had a smile upon his face.

"I see…you brought in the illusion as well making me invisible to the human eye." Zano was impressed at this man's ability, never had he heard of a genjutsu that was activated upon touch.

"This genjutsu will allow me to walk in that brothel without anyone even taking notice,"

"So what do you intend to do once you are inside?"

"I plan on going straight away; gain the girls trust and see where Graffito has his "fun"…people like him tend to use the same room more than twice for the next victim."

"Do you intend to strike as he is…?"

"No…hopefully he won't get the chance to." Rike said. "Here is my plan…we will use your men to kill the sharpshooters upon the roofs silently. As for the attack on the ground do you know anybody who is willing to go up against the Gato Guard?"

"I know just the people and man but…"

"But?"

"His allegiance… he'll need convincing."

"Where is this man…?"

"They are where they are always at…a pub called Ubi, but I warn you…they are a violent bunch."

"Perfect," Rike said.

Meanwhile in the forest of Wave two familiar Leaf genin continued with the tree climbing exercise both getting higher and higher up the tree with Naruto a little behind Sasuke but was catching up none the less. Kakashi who arrives no longer using crutches demanded them to a stop to their training and report back to Tazuna's for food, they did stop and went on their way following their sensei but they did cast one another a glare seeing as they were rivals. It wasn't long until they were back in Tazuna's house sitting around the kitchen table all together with Tsunami cooking…

"A group of Gato's guard was killed today by none other than The Wolf," Tazuna said grabbing Kakashi's attention.

"Oh really? Do tell," Kakashi said putting away his perverted book.

"Friend of mine told us while we were shopping, told me he witnessed the entire thing. He said The Wolf just walked up to the group, gave them some small talk and demanded for them to burn and he said he saw them ignite into black flames burning alive." Tazuna explained.

"_Black flames!" _Kakashi thought _"That can' be right…only one clan would be capable of using those flames and only one man today? He can't be The Wolf can he? Is there a jutsu out there that allows one to use them? There is only one man in the Ninja World with the eyes capable of using the black flames…but why would it be Itachi doesn't make sense?" _

"He just stood there and watched them as they died before his eyes…and then he left, gone like he were nothing but a ghost." Tazuna finished.

"_Black flames…?" _Sasuke thought, there were only one type of jutsu that were black flames.

Kakashi stood up and made his way to the door…

"Kakashi sensei where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"For a walk," Kakashi said looking over his shoulder with an eye smile "Don't worry about me I'll be fine, just make sure you save some grub for me okay?"

**[Ubi]**

A man is tackled from over a table and the rest of the men all around were cheering and drinking clanging their alcoholic drinks together and gulping them down, men playing music on a small stage and girls in some of the men's laps having drinks with them. Inside the pub sitting in the far corners in one of the tables was a white hooded man with his feet on the table, one over the other, as the rest of his figure was shrouded in darkness. The white hooded man in the shadows of course was Rike scanning for the leader of this group of drinking and partying mercenaries, when he scanned in Eagle Vision everyone was in a blue color meaning they are allies…but that is only because they want the same thing for Wave being freedom. He however spotted the man he was looking for and was a big one with quite the muscle gulping down a WHOLE KEG of sake! In Rike's Eagle Vision the Mercenary Leader was marked in a gold color. These men may all be mercenaries just as the Gato Guard were but they were not like them, in fact Gato Guards tend to stay away from this pub not wanting to upset them because the last thing Gato wanted was a rebellious group of men fighting against his rule…

"Here we go…" Rike said to himself as he got up from his table removing himself from the shadows slowly making his way toward the Mercenary Leader, his presence was noticed immediately as he passed tables hearing them go quiet as he passed them by. As he neared the man he took notice of the man's giant hammer which Rike doubted he can lift, the man finished drinking his keg of sake and threw it away over their heads. A mercenary coming out of the bathroom gets bonked atop the head by said keg that finally hits the floor, the man stumbling and then finally falling onto a table with laughs following and the giant man wiping his lips and beard clear of sake with his arm. The man took notice of Rike's presence especially the white hood over his head…

"So this is the Wolf that has come to save Wave?" The large man said as he stood up being seven foot five "You're the one that Gato can't kill? I find it strange how none of those idiots out there could find a man wearing a white hood." The men around laughed not at Rike but at the Gato Guards stupidity.

"It would be more difficult than you think," Rike said.

"So what does someone like you want with us, a bunch of disgusting mercs?"

"I come for your aid,"

"You need our help? Sounds to me you have everything handled? To be honest we are still waiting for Gato's death, what's taking you so long?"

"The man is scared and so hides in his hole." Rike answered.

"What exactly do you need us for?"

"An attack along with Zano's forces," Rike answered.

"Should've known it was Zano that sent you here,"

"I am sure you heard of my exploits today?"

"Yes…you set nine of Gato's guard on fire in a black flame, burned at your very command."

"Do you know why I killed those nine men in the way I did?"

"Enlighten me…"

"They raped an innocent man's wife…calling it payment." Rike answered, the large man's face changing into one of disgust "However there was another that was involved in this crime…you may know him as Graffito, Commander of the Gato Guard. He was part of the group and must die…plus with his death Gato's guard will be confused with no leader. I don't only plan to rid this world of another rapist but also sever the chain of command within the Gato Guard."

"Everyone knows that man…we would kill him ourselves if we ever got the chance to strike." The large man admitted.

"Graffito tends to head to Gato's Brothel every day bringing horror upon those enslaved woman, with you and Zano's combined forces we will lead an attack while I kill Graffito sending him to god to be judged. After we will set the woman free home to their families, friends, husbands or children and I will also be giving Gato a message…"

"You mean well Wolf; it is true what they say about you. I am Tairyoku and we will help you…" The revealed Tairyoku said.

"Thank you Tairyoku," Rike said.

"But on one condition here Wolf,"

"And that is?"

"I want to see just how strong you are, fight me. No jutsu or weapons or any abilities you possess…just our fists."

"If that's what you wish?"

"It is,"

"Alright."

The man around cheered, Rike walking to a table while taking off his bow and sack of arrows but was then ganged up by beautiful woman with one having long purple hair that covered her left eye another that was a red head with another being a blond. They grabbed his weapons to hold them for him with him giving them a smile and them giving him seductive looks, he couldn't help but smile as one of them reached around his waist taking off his holsters of pistols while another unwrapped his Chain Dart.

"I bet you're very handsome," The purple haired beauty said while giving him a seductive look.

"Thank you," Rike said "You ladies wouldn't mind holding my weapons would you?"

"Not at all," One of them said.

"Are you ready Wolf?" Tairyoku asked as he popped his knuckles as Rike walked up to him unarmed of all weapons.

"Ready!" He said taking up his stance and music started playing being tuned by instruments (Music like during a fight in a pub in Parities of the Caribbean). Tairyoku charged him with a roar and it was as if a bull were coming at him, Rike did the only thing that was available to him right now and it was jumping out of the way as Tairyoku went past him knocking over tables. The Assassin rolled back up to his feet taking up his stance as the large man came running at him once again but not like he were trying to ram him before, the man reaching him swung his fist and Rike ducking not wanting to get hit by that mammoth foot sized fist! The Assassin delivered a combo of punches to the man's stomach making him stagger back only for his opponent to simply stand tall again bringing up his finger moving it left and right. Rike runs away with Tairyoku on his trail, running up a beam he intended to deliver a spinning kick but the man caught him and threw him atop a table crashing it down. The large man was immediately on him again as he brought up his foot intending to stomp him but the Assassin rolls away avoiding the large boot! He got back on his feet quickly and charges the man himself but tackles him to landing on a table breaking that one too. Tairyoku wraps his arms around Rike picking himself up now standing as Rike tried to break out of the man's hold feeling the man starting to squeeze him. There was no way to get out of this man's hold but he did think quickly having one idea in mind that would work setting him free…

"_This is going to hurt!" _Rike said in his thoughts and started to growl and then a pop was heard as his left arm limps and him slipping right out of the large man's grip, upon landing on his feet he quickly delivered his left knee up into the man's stomach putting chakra behind his attack making the man buck over grabbing it while taking steps backing off. Rike in the meantime was gritting his teeth in pain at having a dislocated left arm just hanging there, hey a dislocated arm does hurt but the worst part was putting it back in and that's when it really hurts! Rike wouldn't have time to put his arm back in its place as Tairyoku was recovered, the two starting to circle one another as Tairyoku held apart his hands in front of him and Rike holding up his right fist.

"You don't look so good," The Mercenary Leader taunted.

"I still have one arm and both my legs, besides I've been in worse." Rike said. "And you should know that brawn doesn't always win. Ever heard of the saying brain over brawn?"

Tairyoku rushed Rike who jumps up above the man flipping himself forward making the back of his right foot meet the back of Tairyoku's head, the large man losing his balance falling atop a table and Rike landing back on his feet. His dislocated arm was really getting to him so he had to finish this now so when the large man picked himself back up turning around there Rike was already in the air coming toward him rearing back his right fist that met Tairyoku's face! The punch actually made the man roll backwards on the ground until he hit a beam that supported the balcony level above where others were watching. The man picked himself back up and Rike was already becoming frustrated but then Tairyoku laughed aloud…

"You are truly a capable fighter Wolf of Justice! That was a good fight…"

"So you will help me?" Rike asked as the man walked up to him standing before him.

"You have our aid," He said and then he slaps the side of his right fist into Rike's left dislocated shoulder popping it back in making the same sound as when Rike dislocated his shoulder. Hey it does hurt putting your arm back in… "That hurt," Rike said as he held onto his left shoulder. Then to make him feel better the same girls that held his weapons came over to him, him giving them a smile as they put his equipment back on for him. "Have a drink with us Wolf?" Tairyoku asked as the woman finished putting his weapons back on him with Rike wrapping his Chain Dart back around his forearm.

"I would but I have work to do, Wave requires my attention." Rike said.

"Understood," Tairyoku said and held out his hand "Until then."

Rike grabs the man's hand and the two shake "Until then my friend,"

"Send word to us when the time comes to strike,"

"I will."

Within the village standing in front of the still flaming ash of the dead nine Gato Guard was a man wearing brown robes around his form with its hood over his head, under the hood was a familiar silver haired ninja wearing his Leaf headband over his left as he continued to watch the black flames burn.

"_No doubt about it…these flames are indeed the black flames of Amaterasu. This isn't making sense, why would it be Itachi? Either the Wolf of Justice is Itachi Uchiha or is someone else completely? An Uchiha survivor perhaps? Who are you…?" _Kakashi wondered in his thoughts about this man in the white hood and then he realized something _"Wait a minute! Every one of the leaders of the Multi Elemental Slave Trade was killed with an arrow to the heart, as I recall the reports said the arrows had the feathers of an Eagle. Is it…?_" Kakashi's lone eye widens as he remembers seeing that boy in the white hood calling himself Connor, the bow having a bow and sack of arrows on his back, the arrow he returned to the boy having the feathers of an eagle on its end! That was SEVEN years ago. The image of him returning the boys arrow replaying in his head for helping Naruto…he remembered that day with the words of him asking for a piece of information and him giving him his name which he didn't know was a fake.

"_**At least tell me something…?"**_

"_**Connor…I'm a HUNTER."**_

"Connor…" Kakashi whispered. _"Is that your name…?" _He wondered but also couldn't believe he actually met the Wolf before he started earning his name and becoming feared among the criminal underworld and recognized by hidden villages, countries, Missing Ninja's, Kage's and the daimyo's. He met the Wolf as a young boy; he even remembered how the boy took on three members of the Uchiha Police Force which was impressive. "Now where does a hunter such as yourself go Connor…? Every hunter hunts within the forest, are you in there?" Kakashi looks to the direction of the forests of Wave. _"It would make sense due to those explosions felt today coming from the forest."_

Meanwhile walking the streets again was Rike blending with the crowd and was getting closer to Gato's Brothel that was just down the street, he made hand seals without anyone noticing casting a genjutsu over himself making himself invisible to the human eyes increased his pace toward the door of the brothel. He passed up Gato Guards that were stationed there; like in front of their faces because of the genjutsu that was in affect right now not even the ones stationed on the roofs took notice. He simply walked up to the door parting it open and going inside…

**[Gato Brothel]**

Closing the door behind him he put his illusion down now becoming able to be seen, there was no sign of any customers but he didn't go unnoticed by the woman that were dressed in ways that a woman working within a brothel was.

"I am here to speak with the one in charge here?" Rike asked.

"That would be me," A woman's voice said grabbing Rike's attention seeing she was a brunette with long hair "What is the Wolf of Justice doing here?"

"I am not a customer…I am here to free you all," Rike said.

The girls that heard made sounds that were that of relief, finally being able to be set free from Gato's enslavement.

"You are going to free us?"

"Yes so that you may return to your loved ones but I also need your help, I am going to kill the man that all of you should be familiar with…Graffito."

"Of course we a familiar with him…he comes here every night abusing us," A woman said "And we can't do anything about it." She added on the verge of tears.

"Do not despair, by the end of tonight you will be free…" Rike said looking at the woman gathered and then to the one in charge.

"What do you need our help with?"

"Information."

**Hours later…**

Rike had done his business gathering allies from Zano and that from Tairyoku, now he had enough men to lead an attack on the Gato Guard surrounding the brothel under this now night sky. Rike walked down into a deep alley where Zano and Tairyoku were waiting…

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show," Tairyoku said as he leaned his giant hammer over his right shoulder.

"Are your men ready?" Rike asked both of them.

"My men are armed and ready for battle!" Tairyoku said.

"As are mine," Zano said.

"Good, we will attack upon my signal…"

"What's the signal?" Zano asked.

"You'll see," Rike said with a smirk. "Once signal is heard Zano you and your men will rush the sharpshooters during the confusion won't know what hit him and after that Tairyoku you will lead your men into battle with the Gato Guard on ground level with Zano and his men joining the fray." He received a nod from both his new allies "Let's go."

Arriving and looking at the brothel from a higher building was Rike joined by Zano, Rike would be helping with taking out the sharpshooters, they could already see Tairyoku's men getting in position ducked and hidden within alley's surrounding the brothel…

"Remember we wait for the signal," Rike reminded Zano and his men as they watched them go to their hidden positions to strike at the sharpshooters.

"There is something I am confused about Wolf. What did you mean by the signal being heard? What did you mean my men killing the sharpshooters during the confusion?"

"Trust me Zano; you'll know the signal when you hear it." Rike promised as his target was pointed out by Zano who made his way to the brothel door; normally Zano would see the man that was Graffito pushing the door open but this time the door was opened for him from one of the enslaved girls having a smile on her face?

"Graffito…we've been expecting you," The girl said as she grabbed the targets hand pulling him inside.

"_What the…?"_ Those were the only words in his thoughts.

**[Gato's Brothel]**

Graffito was pulled inside seeing all the girls looking at him in a new light? All with smiles on their faces and some were giving him seductive looks? This was strange to him because they would usually be looking at him with fear in their eyes?

"Let's go upstairs to your usual room," The girl holding his arm said.

"We're so happy to see you again Graffito," Another girl said as she came over grabbing his other arm leading him up the stairs.

"Well it seems you all learned your place," Graffito said with a arrogant smirk on his face. Him and the two girls coming upon the open room door seeing another holding a basket with bottles of sake ready to be drank.

"Well of course Graffito," The girl to his left said "You changed us."

"Tonight will be a night you won't forget," The girls to his right promised with a smirk as he was lead inside his usual room, the girl with the basket of sake entering as well and another girl closing the door.

Graffito sat on the couch with two of the girls by his side pouring him cup after cup of sake feeding it to him, the third girl dancing in front of him giving him a show. Inside the room was of course a bed and windows behind the couch with well-made curtains that hung, every cup he drank made him get more drunk as he massaged one of the girls legs feeling like he were a king right now.

"Graffito tell us something?" The girl sitting to his right asked massaging his arm giving him a seductive look.

"Like *hiccup* what?" Graffito asked now drunk.

"Anything," The girl to his left said "Please?" She asked.

"Well Gato *hiccup* will soon as well as the rest of us *hiccup* will have Wave in our control by the end of *hiccup* this week."

"Go on…"

"Well you see there is this *hiccup* guy called Tazuna who's building a bridge *hiccup* and Gato hired this man named Zabuuuza *hiccup* the guy plans on killing the bridge builder on his own creation *hiccup* as well as Zabuuza himself!" He takes a swig of the bottle of sake "At the same time while that loser *hiccup* is fighting those Leaf ninja Tazuna hired *hiccup* two of Gato's best men will take his daughter and grandson. Using them as bait to lure that Wolf guy *hiccup* into a death trap! The dumbass won't know what hit him and plus *hiccup* Gato promised all of us Tazuna's daughter for us to share. It's going to be like *hiccup* killing one bird with two stones!" Graffito takes another swig of his bottle of sake and the girls exchange looks at one another.

"You mean two birds with one stone," The girl dancing corrected.

"Yeah!" Graffito said looking at her.

"Well in celebration of you and Gato's imminent victory we have a special treat," The girl sitting to Graffito's right said "just for you." She poked his nose.

"Oh and what's that?" He asked with a smile.

"We have another among us and she is really beautiful, perhaps the most beautiful woman in the village." The girl sitting on his left said.

"Really?" Graffito asked interested in this girl they speak of.

"Yes and she wants to give you a special treat, you alone and no other…she wants to you here all alone while she works her magic on you attending to your every need." The girl who stopped dancing said in a promising tone.

"I *hiccup* like that sound of that." Graffito said wanting this girl more than ever now. "I could use someone new after to get what happened to my men off my mind." He said as the girls made their way to the door to leave the room but before the last girl went out he asked "I hope she's worth it," Graffito said not taking notice or hearing the figure that moved out from behind the curtains. The girl seeing this grew a smirk and said…

"It's to die for," and closed the door leaving Graffito alone.

"Alright!" Graffito said as he closes his eyes and takes a long swig of the bottle of sake, the liquor leaking from out the sides of his mouth and a unkown individual sitting down next to him holding a familiar axe in hand tightening his grip as the weapon reflected light. Graffito felt a hand place atop his left shoulder and felt an arm behind his neck? He looked down to where he felt the hand opening his eyes only to be confused seeing this hand had what looked to be wearing brown fingerless glove? He looked to his right to see the individual only for him to open his mouth letting the sake fall out and his eyes to widen in horror. There sitting next to him was the man Gato has been trying to kill who was after Gato himself…the Wolf of Justice!

"By the way," Rike said lifting up his Assassin Tomahawk Axe and gripping his targets left shoulder tight having a grasp on him "I'm no dumbass." Graffito let out a terrifying scream that was soon silenced as the axe came upon his face sending his vision into eternal darkness!

Outside the brothel everyone in the area heard the terrifying scream of Graffito, Zano looking to Rike who was next to him only to see him poof into smoke revealing him to be nothing but a clone! The last scream of Zano was the signal and so Zano and his men strike as the sharpshooters were confused as well as The Gato Guards on the ground. Each sharpshooter went down easily as they were assassinated from behind from one of Zano's men taking advantage of their confusion. That's when the Gato Guard on ground level saw Mercenaries charging out of the darkness of the alleys coming straight for their blood!

"FOR WAVE!" Tairyoku shouted aloud as he and his men entered into battle with the Gato Guard, Zano and his men getting down to ground level joining in.

Meanwhile back within the brothel the girls saw the door of Graffito's room open revealing Rike who had a blood stained axe in hand…

"He will trouble you no more," Rike said and the reaction he got were two girls hugging him giving him their thanks as well as hearing others "Please go out the back, there are some men waiting to take you away from the area and you will be free. Go now!" They did as they were told and went down the stairs going towards freedom. Rike looked to the dead body of Graffito that had a huge open gash in his face from Rike's axe, blood all over the man's body. "Time to go,"

As promised the girls exit out the back seeing men waiting for them and started taking them to safety using the alleys seeing as the streets around the brothel were not safe now. On they went to freedom and exiting out the same back door was Rike having the body of Zano in hand…well more like his foot as he was dragging the body purposely leaving a trail of the dead man's blood behind. The Assassin drags the body as he makes his way toward another alley leaving behind the trail of blood, he and the body vanishing into darkness. The battle didn't last long as the sheer number of Tairyoku and Zano's combined forces outnumbered the Gato Guard stationed here. Tairyoku seeing a surviving Gato Guard managing to pick himself up to his knees next to him swung his hammer hitting the man in the chest sending him crashing into and through one of the windows of the brothel! After checking to see if there was anyone inside by one of Zano's men they lite torches and threw them through the windows of the building and on its roofs! They would celebrate and cheer at the now burning building engulfed in flame sending its smokes up into the night sky but more numbers of Gato Guards would arrive so they had to leave and they did so quickly. They would all celebrate at the Ubi for this victory ridding Wave of such a place and of the man that was Graffito.

There was one figure standing atop the roofs of Wave who watched the whole spectacle and it was none other than Kakashi Hatake having bared witnessed.

**[Ubi]**

Everyone was celebrating their victory with Zano's men included with Tairyoku's as well! Music was played, there was dancing with woman, there was drinking and of course Tairyoku himself drinking a whole keg which wasn't surprising. Zano sitting on the ledge of the balcony level with his men with mugs of alcohol! Opening the door of the Ubi was the familiar white hooded Assassin Rike who had a rag wiping off the bloody fingers of his right middle and pointer fingers, then the dry blood that was on his face that originated from his eye with the use of Amaterasu. His presence was not unnoticed as they held out their drinks to him and give aloud a cheer as he walked through the crowd with a smile on his face, others patting him on the back for a well done.

"There he is the Wolf of Justice!" Tairyoku said aloud as he approached him with a keg under his right arm, the people cheering aloud at the mentioning of his name.

"Thanks to you Wolf!" Zano said aloud grabbing the Assassin's attention as he looked up to him "Slavery is over in Wave Country! Justice served and all of this would never have happened if it weren't for you!" Zano said aloud for all to hear and held up his mug "To Wolf!" All gave a cheer. Rike given a drink from Tairyoku and drinking it as the celebration continued on. The Assassin enjoyed the time seeing as he very much well deserved it playing arm wrestle with some of Tairyoku's men winning but not all the time, there was drinking of course and he danced even though he didn't want to only to be pushed in by Tairyoku. When he danced woman got their turn dancing with him one after the other and after a couple of minutes was back to sitting at a table with Tairyoku and Zano…

"I can already see it…freedom is on the horizon," Zano said.

"Wolf I am surprised that you are not a ninja?" Tairyoku said.

"Well there are reasons I didn't become one…ninja are used as tools and abused for their bloodlines if any possess, another is the way nations and villages service of ninja is required. If you wanted help even in the most desperate time of need money was required…but that is how they keep their village going. Another is because ninja are the very spread of continued hatred like an ongoing cycle…so long as there is ninja in the world there will always be hatred and that in many forms. A friend who I also saw as a brother became a ninja but also became like me…an Assassin, we both learned under the same teacher who was a great man teaching us everything he knew but is now with his family in the afterlife."

"What happened to this friend of yours?" Zano asked.

"He was…betrayed." Rike mentioning this remembered Itachi…his time with him and that of Altair… when the Assassin mentioned Itachi being betrayed he meant Itachi was betrayed by his own clan when they became Templars and wanting to take over the Leaf village. "I have no idea where he is today…I haven't seen him for seven years."

"Well I am sure he is as great as a man as you are!" Tairyoku said as he patted Rike's back.

"Yes…" The image of Itachi smiling came to mind making Rike himself smile "he is." A tear coming down his cheek.

* * *

**Rike points to you and says with a smile...**

**"Advent91 would appreciate your review!"**


	8. Chapter 6 Liberation of Wave!

**Here it is and you will like this chapter! I did! **

* * *

**Two days till the Liberation of Wave…**

The next day after the Wolf's attack on Gato's now burnt down brothel Gato Guards followed a dragged trail of blood into an alley that looked to have originated out the back door of the building, upon following and turning around a corner made them freeze in their spots at what they saw. There hung a body with rope tied around its wrists, blood trailing down the body as the drops joined the pool below it that had gathered. Behind the body was a message but more like a large bloody A like symbol…the symbol of the Assassins and below it said in big capital letters "INSURRECTION IS THE MOST SACRED OF THE RIGHTS AND THE MOST INDISPENSIBLE OF DUTIES." The Gato Guard were too frightened to even clean it up or take down Graffito's body, they just left it all there staying away from the area acting as if the alley were cursed. Kakashi is later seen looking upon the scene not even paying attention to the body but the message and symbol on the wall,

"That's the same symbol described in the reports…" Kakashi said as he looked upon the insignia of the Assassin Brotherhood that he wasn't aware about, only a select few. He even looked upon the message in blood repeating its words "Insurrection is the most sacred of the rights and the most indispensable of duties." Kakashi read. _"Didn't think I would be one to witness seeing this…Every one of the Multi Elemental Slave Trade Leaders that were assassinated, before their killing this symbol was found near drawn in blood. He's not just doing this out of kicks…He's only driving Gato further into fear, he wants Gato to see this but he also telling him "See you soon" This means he is going to strike!" _

Gato was furious but above all else was scared for his own life, the Gato Guard was running scared not even trying anything to bring any harm or injustice upon Wave's citizens in fear that the Wolf would appear out of nowhere and kill them too like their commander Graffito. Just as the Wolf expected and wanted the chain of command among the Gato Guard was in that of confusion as there was no one in charge to lead them. You could barely even see any patrol of the Gato Guard now as they were now broken down by nothing but fear…it was actually safe to walk the streets now for villagers without having to worry about the Gato Guard for their presence has seemed to diminish but they weren't entirely gone. Rike could only strike at Gato when he reveals himself and that was at the bridge where he plans to betray Zabuza on the bridge and not to mention kidnaping the bridge builder's daughter and grandchild. When Gato would appear on the bridge Rike did not know or when the kidnappers would come to kidnap Tazuna's family, this however would not happen until the end of the week which was three days from now. He had until then to think of a plan as he exited the Ubi and was now walking amongst the streets freely with no Gato Guards in sight.

As he walked amongst the streets he only came to one conclusion in his plan where and when to strike Gato and that was when he betrays Zabuza on the bridge, as for Gato's daughter and grandchild he would have to send a shadow clone because Gato was the more important in this matter as he needed to interrogate Gato and find the whereabouts of the head of the Multi Elemental Slave Trade. He had three days…really two as he was within the first day till Wave's liberation, what was he supposed to do till then? His thoughts then went to this bridge builder Tazuna, should he meet this man?

"_No that would not be wise…since Gato and his men don't have any Intel on their location the last thing I would want to do is expose them, then again Gato probably has men searching out information to the man's location to kidnap his daughter and grandchild." _Rike thought. "No I will not jeopardize him or his families' safety, I will keep my distance." His thoughts then went to the Leaf ninja that were here with him, should he observe them? _"The last thing I would want is having Leaf ninja on my case, no doubt they would try to peek under this hood…everyone does or tries to at least." _He was ready to dismiss the idea of observing these ninja but he was just curious. The Assassin walks past an alley where a familiar brown hooded cloaked man waited sitting on the ground against one of the alley walls, having seen the white hooded man pass by he got up and began tailing him. Rike was not stupid as he felt himself being followed and swished out his left hidden bladed using its clean steel as a mirror seeing the man that was tailing him, the tail wearing a brown cloak around his form with a hood over his head. Another Assassin he may have thought but the odds of one being here in Wave due to how isolated it was from the world made him think otherwise, this man was looking for him. That's when he took notice of what the tail's footwear was _"Nice sandals ninja," _Rike commented in his mind, the shinobi sandals were blue and were commonly worn by all ninja but seeing as a squad of Leaf ninja was here protecting Tazuna he had to assume it was one of them. Note that Rike did not yet know of Kakashi and him leading a squad of only mere genin fresh out of the Ninja Academy. _"Shouldn't you be with Tazuna?" _Rike thought as he swished back up his hidden blade that would come out like that of a switch blade _"Or are you here to capture me?" _

Yes as you know the Assassin was pursued by Templars for his capture and who knows that this 'Leaf ninja' could be a disguised Templar? The Assassin kept up the pace leading his tail turning around the corner of a building down its street, the brown hooded tail had to jog up to not lose sight of him as the Assassin rounded the corner. When the tail rounds the corner himself he sees the Wolf enter into a crowd which was not good, the last thing he wanted was his target vanishing within the crowd like he were some sort of ghost.

"Damn!" The tail cursed in a whisper to himself as he saw Wolf within the passing crowd and went within it getting hit by people who were wondering what the big idea was or seeing him as being rude with the tail himself giving his apologies. He looked in all directions scanning for the Wolf only to not see him himself; little did he know the man he was tailing passes just right behind him with a smile on his face giving his tail a tap upon one of his shoulders. Feeling the tap upon his shoulder and quickly turned around only to spot no one but just a crowd that was passing through…

"_How does he do that?" _Kakashi wondered and had a moment of deja vu as the same thing happened to him seven years ago in the Leaf village, hell he was even tapped among the same shoulder not that Rike knew his tail was none other than the Leaf's infamous Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake. He kept up his search through the crowd that was still passing by and he stood their standing like an idiot until he saw through walking within the crowd a white hooded man and racing over to him he grabs his shoulder pulling down the hood, ready for the worst if it was Itachi only to see an old man!

"Hey what's your problem?" The old man demanded at the rude gesture.

"Sorry sir I thought you were someone else," Kakashi said in an apologetic tone.

"Like who the Wolf?" The old man said before he continued walking on his way huffing at the rude man.

Kakashi began searching through the crowd again when he spotted the Wolf who stops in his tracks from his casual walk outside the passing crowd who looks over his shoulder giving Kakashi a smile before turning and continuing on his path. Kakashi raced through the crowd careful not to knock anyone down as he quickly made his way through but when exiting the crowd the Assassin rounded another corner, the Leaf ninja cursing to himself again and when rounding he see the target enter into another crowd.

"Oh come on!" Kakashi said as he raced into the crowd once again losing sight of the man who vanished into the crowd like a real ghost. It was like he saw him for one second and when passing a passing villager he didn't come out the other end? For example when someone walks behind a pillar you expect for that person to come out the other end but that person didn't? "How is he doing this?" Kakashi wondered and then he felt something tug the back of his pouch and so he turned quickly only to see no one once again. He checked his back pouch inside of it and his eyes widen in horror as his favorite book Make out Paradise was missing! He gasped in horror as he was pick pocketed "He didn't?" He said as Rike passed him by from behind turning the page of the familiar orange book that belonged to the perverted ninja. Kakashi began to frantically look around for the Wolf needing to find him so that he wouldn't lose his precious Make out Paradise novel! Suddenly an orange book hits him in the back of the head making him spin around with a drawn kunai that was hidden within the sleeve of the cloak he was wearing having a serious expression on his face. He looked down to see his book on the ground with what looked to be a note within it, picking it up pulling out the folded note opening it he read it as it said "Boring?" He then shouted aloud "It's not boring! It's erotic!" gets looks from villagers as he puts his book away giving everyone nervous chuckles. The Wolf in the meantime was atop one of the surrounding buildings looking down at Kakashi with his arms crossed over his chest while making light chuckles. Kakashi felt the presence watching him that seemed to come from above behind him once again but he only saw nothing but absence of no one atop the roof where Rike was standing. _"I swear I sensed someone there…" _and then he thought _"Is he playing with me?" _

"Damn I'm good," Rike said as he walked off.

**Hours later…evening**

Within the forests of Wave practicing the tree climbing exercise late at night were Sasuke and Naruto both competing on getting higher than the other with Naruto still a little behind, as Naruto reached his limit he flipped off the tree marking his progress and landing on his feet at the bottom of his tree. Sasuke on the other hand was still going higher and higher.

"_He's still going up!"_

Sasuke reached his limit and marked his progress with his kunai before he leapt between his and Naruto's tree slowing down his descent but also looking at Naruto's progress _"He getting closer inch by inch!"_

Little did the two genin know was that an Assassin was watching them within the darkness of the trees as he sat against the bark of the tree he was in, also kind of shocked that genin were here on such a mission that was this? He was looking at Sasuke first and couldn't help but see him as his brother Itachi Uchiha…

"_They look so much alike…" _Rike thought and that's when he remembered something from the past before the massacre of the Uchiha Clan remembering his infiltration and Sasuke's request of learning archery _"That's right I never got the chance to teach him when he was younger…the Uchiha were on my ass watching me." _Now that he observed Sasuke he was totally different from the young bot he was in the past being one that was kind but now today Rike could tell by just looking into his eyes that he was filled with nothing but hatred and for the lust of revenge against his brother, Sasuke wanting and thirsting for Itachi's blood. _"If only you knew the truth…little cousin." _

Rike then looked at Naruto seeing him go up the tree noticing his outfit of choice that said aloud kill me _"What possessed him to wear that outfit? Yes I can tell that he likes the color orange but you think he can tone it down a little," _As he continued to look at Naruto's face a little closer the wife of the Fourth Hokage called Kushina Uzumaki came to mind _"I had my suspicions…so this is the son of Minato Namikaze due to the blond hair and Kushina Uzumaki as well as being one of the last of the Uzumaki clan. The Uzumaki clan and Senju clan are distant relatives making this little prankster my distant cousin…" _

If you looked at it Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki as well as any other surviving ones out there and Tsunade Senju granddaughter of the First Hokage were the last of Rike's family. Right now Sasuke and Naruto may think they were alone but they weren't as Rike was in the world right now…watching them. Minutes passed as the moonlight was above in the sky and the two genin were on ground level panting taking in deep breaths…

"I'm turning in," Sasuke said as he began making his way toward the house.

"Giving up!" Naruto taunted but Sasuke only gave him his usual huff. Naruto on the other hand didn't seem to go back to the house but instead went back to the tree climbing exercise. Rike was impressed by Naruto's determination and it brought a smile upon his face.

"_This boy doesn't give up…runs in the family I guess?" _Rike thought with the smile still on. He stood up from his sitting position as he watched as Naruto fell down from the tree in a series of flips as the Assassin reached into his uniform pulling out a scroll that was not meant for him but held the seal of the Uzumaki Clan. This scroll was meant for Naruto as he was an Uzumaki…inside had all the necessary information for his clan's history as well as telling why the Uzumaki clan was feared so much, along with some jutsu's inside only for said clan. Hey the kid knew nothing of his clan and deserved to know, he knew that when Naruto had this new information that one he was going to be upset with the Third Hokage of the Leaf. He then thought at how he should present the scroll to Naruto? Look inside Rike's imagination and you would see him in chibi form holding the scroll with devilish smile on his face as thunder raged in the background at what he was thinking of how to present this scroll. He went over Plan A In his mind Chibi Rike stayed in the shadows of the trees holding the scroll in one hand as Chibi Naruto kept practicing his tree climbing. Chibi Rike throws scroll bonking Naruto in the head making Naruto fall down with a lump atop his head with stars spinning around his head and Chibi Rike laughing. Hey he would never admit but Rike was like a prankster…in an evil way that is...sometimes murderous way too. When he was hunting for the MEST Leader of Wind he pranked the guy knowing that he could have just killed him by having the guy set of one of his Trip Wire Bombs, the result exploding lamb's blood! The guy freaked out that he began panicking running in circles so much it was laughable and then he shot the guy in the heart with his arrow and the end for that MEST Leader…no joke. That story aside Rike went to his Plan B of presenting Naruto with the scroll as Chibi climbs down the tree and walks out giving Naruto the scroll nice and simple, Chibi Naruto then passing out and Chibi Rike giving Naruto a look that said "Seriously?" but then his thoughts quickly went back to Plan A as Chibi Rike threw the scroll into Chibi Naruto's head and replayed. "Plan A it is," Rike said with a smirk and threw the scroll hitting Naruto in the side of the head knocking him out of his sprint and falling to the ground! Rike laughed in his head.

"WHO THE JACKASS THAT THREW THIS" Naruto yelled as he sat up holding up the scroll in his right hand "AT ME?" As he looked around listening only to hear the noises of the crickets "It was you wasn't it Sasuke? Ass come on out here so I can punch your pretty face in!" Naruto yelled with a passion.

"Wow," Rike whispered to himself as he kept himself hidden "He really hates you Sasuke," Rike said and then thought of what would happen. For some reason he couldn't help but wonder how funny it would be to see both of his cousin's fight over something didn't do, he imagined Sasuke and Naruto fighting over it. Putting his focus back on Naruto who was still cursing Sasuke's name you think he would question that he would question that someone other than Sasuke threw it? "He's not that dense is he?" Rike questioned as Naruto was now running around in circles yelling, going in a rant cursing Sasuke's name _"Oh god I think he is? Next thing I know he going to not even bother looking at the scroll and just drop it and walk off to Tazuna's with a pissed off look on his face?" _Naruto did exactly what he thought which made Rike almost want to face fault from the heights of this tree all the way to the ground _"Sometimes I hate it when I'm right," _Rike told himself in his thoughts as he jumped from where he was to a lower tree branch landing silently watching Naruto's stalking off figure who had his hands in his pockets grumbling "Are you just going to leave that there?" Rike asked in his normal speaking volume making the Uzumaki spin back around while jumping having been scared and looked up to the WHITE HOODED MAN perched atop the branch of his tree!

"You! You! *he pointed his finger up at Rike* your!" Naruto only said as he couldn't believe who was before him and speaking to him or was he in a dream, perhaps some sort of genjutsu. When the thought of a genjutsu came to mind he made the appropriate seal and started saying "Kia!" but nothing happened as he looked up to the Wolf of Justice and said "Kai!" again only to look back up and see that he was still there perched atop the branch but this time with his head tilt to his left "Kai!" Naruto said again…slowly he peaked open one of his eyes to see that the Wolf was STILL there but this time laying along the branch with one foot kicked over the other as he one of his arms elbows for support holding his upper body up while his other arm was rested over his stomach as he continued to watch Naruto and said…

"No go on keep trying, waste more chakra, it's amusing." Rike said.

"Kia! Kia! Kia! Kia! Kia! Kia!" Naruto repeated as Rike continued to watch his distant cousin trying to bring down a genjutsu that was never present. For the next three minutes Naruto repeated "Kia!" until he was out of breath that looked back up at Rike still in the same position and still there.

"You done?" Rike asked.

"…You're the Wolf," Naruto finally said.

"And you are Naruto Uzumaki correct?" Rike asked even though he knew who Naruto was.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to look at that?" Rike asked as he pointed to the scroll that was 8 feet away from Naruto lying on the grass.

"What is it?" and then Naruto realized as he pointed an accusing finger at Rike "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THREW THAT AT ME?"

"Yes," Rike said without shame but rather proudly.

"What's the big idea?"

"It was funny." Rike answered with all honesty and Naruto can see that he wasn't kidding. "Just pick up the scroll already," The Assassin said as Naruto walked up to the scroll picking it up, observing it.

"What's in it?"

"Look at the seal Uzumaki," Rike said and so Naruto did and noticed immediately the swirl design that matched the one on his jacket! "That is your clan seal." Naruto looking up to him in shock at the mentioned word clan…

"Clan?"

"That right…you are part of the Uzumaki Clan and one of the last few remaining survivors,"

"Survivors?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…unfortunately during the era of the Ninja World War your clan, your clans Village Hidden by Whirling Tides and country the Land of Whirlpools destroyed but remaining survivors scattered throughout the globe in hiding."

"Why didn't the old man?"

"I'm sure he had his reasons," Rike said "Most likely in fear of what effect it would put on you, the seal as well as the Nine Tails within you." He got a cautious look from Naruto "Don't worry I'm not judging you, I was planning on giving you that scroll anyway but as you know I've been busy throughout the years."

"Why me? Who are you?"

"I'm not telling…Next thing I know you would ask for my autograph?" Rike said seeing the look on Naruto's face confirming that he guessed right…again. "Look Naruto I did not just come here to you just to deliver that scroll to you…I need your help, can I count on you?" Rike said and asked.

"You need my help?" Naruto asked still having the scroll within his hands.

"Yes, it involves Gato."

"Then why don't you let me get Kakashi sensei and"

"Kakashi as in the Copy Ninja, the Sharingan Kakashi? He's your sensei?" Rike asked.

"Yes," Naruto answered.

"_Well, well, well so that's the man who was tailing me? Now that I think about it, it would explain the porn he had in his back pocket. Haven't seen that man for seven years…" _Rike thought and went back to the conversation with his distant little cousin "I can't trust that man Naruto I can only trust you,"

"Why me?"

"Your sensei has been looking for me around the village and today he was tailing me, the last thing I would want is a Leaf ninja as him trying to find me and interrupt my work of getting at Gato. You and your team are doing your part at protecting the bridge builder as he plays the vital role, think of him as the King that Gato needs to kill in order for his reign in Wave to continue, you are his Knights. But you as a Knight must play another role…"

"And what are you?" Naruto asked.

Rike smirked and pushed himself off from the branch landing at ground level and taking only four steps forward before stopping in his tracks "I'm a special piece,"

"What is this other role you are talking about?"

"It involves Tazuna's daughter and grandchild,"

"What?"

"From my gathered Intel Gato plans to capture them at the end of this week and use them as bait to lure me out while at the same time Zabuza attack Tazuna and your comrades on the bridge."

"I got to warn the others then!" Naruto said turning away but Rike was in his path blocking him! He was fast!

"You must not do that," Rike said getting an angry look from Naruto.

"Why the hell not?"

"Otherwise everything I worked hard on would have been for nothing!" Rike said getting a confused look from Naruto "Naruto I didn't just do all the things to Gato attacking his money and breaking up his forces for nothing, I did it to put fear in the man so that he will make a rash decision and this is it. I flushed him out of his hole and I intend to strike when he reveals himself on the bridge, it's my only window of opportunity. I want you to stay at Tazuna's house on the day of the attack on the bridge and protect Tazuna's daughter and grandson; my full attention must be on Gato."

"What about my friends?"

"I'm sort of using them…Gato will believe all of Tazuna's ninja will be present with him leaving them to Zabuza while his two of his best men attempt to take Tazuna's family. You must protect them…if he suspects any suspicion I fear that Gato will flee, this is all not only just for Tazuna's sake but that of Wave."

"And after I take care of the guys attacking Tsunami and Inari?"

"Then you can head for your comrades aid with all speed but don NOT tell them of my involvement. If all of this goes smoothly then by the end of the week Wave will be free and the village delivered back to its people. I can't trust Kakashi or your other team mates Naruto so I ask you again…Will you help me?" He could see the debate in Naruto's eyes but after a good 20 seconds…

"Well if it's to save Wave then I'll help you," Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you," Rike said with a smile. "I must go now Naruto and don't forget to read what's inside that scroll, may I suggest when you get home. Don't want Kakashi seeing you reading that here and getting suspicious,"

"Right,"

"Farewell," Rike said and walked around Naruto heading for the one of the trees to scale.

"Can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked stopping the Assassin in his tracks.

"What is it?"

"Why do you do what you do?"

"What I do I do for the sake of justice for people done wrong and the peace of mankind…" Rike answered leaving Templars out "If a convicted criminal were relieved of all charges leaving without punishment it means the system has failed…that is where I come in, where or when ever the justice system fails I do not. Wherever there is tyranny I will be there to save the city and its people to ensure the continued sowing threads of peace…no matter what village it is even if it's your village's enemy. That is why I do…what I do." The Assassin broke into a sprint **(AN: If anybody wants to know then he runs the same way Connor in ACIII does, I like how it looks!) **and climbed the tree at an amazing fast pace than any normal person did, not even Naruto himself can climb up that fast with his hands. In fact most ninja always used the wall walking (from the tree climbing exercise) going up landscapes and if they were to climb normally with their hands it would be difficult, climb at a slow pace. This is what made Assassins so formidable because not only could they climb building structures or landscapes so fast due to their intense training but also knew the wall walking, the only time when they used the wall walking was if in an emergency or needed to get somewhere quickly. On plus side using only their skills in scaling structures they save up chakra from not using chakra to run up walls, hey those small amounts of chakra you save up from running or walking up walls can help you in the end even that when you're in a pinch. Naruto watched as Rike started moving away from the area through within the trees until he can no longer see him as The Wolf vanished in the darkness.

As Rike continued on his own way he was confident he picked the right person to aid him, that he can trust but his thoughts were pulled away as he took notice of something on the grass and dropped to ground level landing like he always did. He walked over to the area and took a knee looking at where he swore herbs used to be here? Looking at it they looked to have been picked by someone? The Assassin looked off in a random direction with a suspicious look. Now he knows that everyone knows he dwells in the forest of Wave and villagers didn't come out here at all, the Gato Guards didn't because in fear that they would die. Now that Rike looked at it he noticed what kind of herbs these would be, these were kind that would be used in medical purposes that would get someone healed in about a week time maybe less depending on when recovery procedure was started? That's when it hit the Assassin as he stood back up…

"_Someone else is involved in all this…and by the looks of it has knowledge in herbalism?" _He took notice that this was recently and the person was nearby. _"In fact he's closer than I think…" _And that is when Rike felt a senbon needle poke the back of where his spinal cord would be…

"Don't move," The voice commanded.

Rike however moves looking over his shoulder seeing the masked Haku "Oh and what is a Tracker Ninja of the Hidden Mist Village doing here?"

"You are the one that has been destroying Gato?" Haku asked.

"And you are the one who has been gathering these herbs throughout this week? Yes I have taken notice of herbs picked out here and there with these forests and had my suspicions for some time," Rike said. "No doubts for Zabuza as you work for the man…" He was suddenly stabbed in the spin by Haku as he pushed the senbon needle in…

"Forgive me but you left me no choice…" Haku said but gasped as Rike burst into water that dropped to wetting the grass. "Water Clone?" Haku suddenly backflips in the air avoiding Rike's hidden blade, as Haku was flipping back in the air he threw four needles for the back of Rike's neck but to Haku's surprise he felt a hand grasp his foot and was thrown by none other than Rike! Haku air recovered himself by performing some flips and landing on the bark of the tree and dropping to the ground landing on one knee just as Rike lands on his feet facing him. Haku searched for a possible clone such as a shadow clone that he was aiming for but didn't see it, just the real Rike? It was like the clone was never even there? He looked to where the clone would have been standing and the grass seeing no such footprints left behind in the grass and that's when he had to come to the conclusion "Genjutsu? When?" Haku then went to reviewing the scenario _"I had him…he didn't make any hand seals? All he did was look at me over his shoulder? Was he able to cast a illusion by looking into my eyes? But that's not possible! There was only one clan that was able to do such a thing casting illusions using their eyes and that was the Uchiha clan? But the Uchiha clan was massacred by Itachi Uchiha? A survivor perhaps…? Or perhaps like me possess a special sort of Kekkei Genkai that allows him to cast illusions like that of the Uchiha? But then again those black flames…What sort of jutsu is that? A jutsu that is death with even the slightest touch, are those flames part of that of his Kekkei Genkai?" _He thought with a calm mind. Note everyone is not aware of the Uchiha's clans SECRETS especially if it was the flames of Amaterasu, very few people know of the Mangekyo Sharingan's capabilities.

"You are definitely the Wolf of Justice…The Ghost, you're reputation perceives you." Haku said.

"As does yours…Haku of the Ice Release," Rike said as he spun out his Assassin Tomahawk Axe within his right hand ready for battle.

"It's pointless Wolf of Justice…you won't win,"

"That's what the last person with a rare Kekkei Genkai said to me before she ended up six feet under…" Rike said proving a point that Haku's rare Kekkei Genkai won't matter.

"I see…"

"So what took you so long in finding me Haku?" Rike asked surprising Haku "Did you think I didn't know that you were looking for me, trying to learn about me as much as you can." A silence became present between the two as Haku rose to his feet…how long they were in their stare they did not know as one waited for the other to make the first move, a single leaf softly floated down toward the ground from coming unattached. As the leaf finally touched the grass the two jumped toward one another as they clashed, Rike with pulling out his short blade grinding it along Haku's senbon as the two went past one another through the air landing opposite sides of one another. Rike quickly turned just as Haku did and threw his axe at Haku; time seemed to move slow as the axe spun toward its target and Haku turning to JUST BARELY to catching Rike's axe in his hand! The axe mere inches from the face of his mask! Haku was actually flabbergasted; he would have been dead right now if he didn't take this man seriously! But now that he looked at the Wolf of Justice he didn't look older than 17 or 18 but was taller than him…

"_Well you're a fast one now aren't you?" _Rike said within his thoughts as he replayed what just happened in his head, even impressed with Haku catching the axe in time "Nice catch…" Rike said "Can I have that back please…?" Rike asked as Haku brought the axe down from his face "It's very important to me…one of my most cherished items."

"Of course," Haku said before throwing it right back at the Assassin who caught it without trouble within his right hand but Rike quickly turned drawing one of his pistols and now aiming it in the face of Haku! "Impressive," Haku commented.

"You're not bad yourself…" Rike said.

"Thank you…"

"As I recall the saying "A gun is a ninja's worst nightmare" Don't try anything stupid as a substitution…the bullet will have gone through your head before then and your corpse on the ground, jutsu won't help you here so right now you are at my mercy."

"As are you…" Haku said making Rike take a peek down seeing a senbon needle aimed for his heart, this only made Rike smile.

"Seems that we are at a somewhat stalemate…"

"Yes we are…"

"How to settle this then…"

"How indeed," Haku said "But I think I have an idea…" That's when a smoke bomb dropped down from under Haku's sleeve and smoke engulfed both their figures and jumping away out of the smoke was Rike as he lands a distance away from the smoke watching it clear but on the alert. When the smoke cleared Haku was gone… "Clever," Rike said as he put his weapons away "So that was one of the Yuki Clan?" To be honest Rike was curious of seeing the ice release and disappointed that he didn't get to see it, Haku is said to be the only one left out there.

**The next day…One day till the Liberation of Wave**

Rike was right to trust Naruto…so far Naruto hasn't told his sensei anything nor to his team mates, he couldn't afford to have this plan ruined. Naruto would protect the bridge builder's family while Rike himself will head for the bridge and that's where he will find Gato who will definitely not be alone. Tomorrow would be the day…

The Assassin was somewhat impatient, if he knew where Gato was right here and now then he would be on that man already be he had to wait. He remembered Altair's teachings of an Assassin, an Assassin must have patience just like that of ninja for if either rushed then it would definitely lead to disaster. After all he did not want all of this going downhill and so was at the tallest point within the village of Wave going over his plan making sure that there wasn't a flaw, making sure that it was solid as he was standing atop a view point. He looked down at all the people seeing their condition…they needed desperate help…they needed a hero…his thoughts went to that distant cousin Naruto. Yes he was the hero Wave needed because Rike didn't see himself as a hero…he was more like a vigilante yet people of all five major nations within this world saw Rike, the Wolf of Justice, as a hero.

**[Zabuza's Hideout]**

"You couldn't kill him Haku?" Zabuza asked in a tone that was in one of that of disbelief, the man sitting up in his bed holding an apple in his hand.

"Forgive me Zabuza but the Wolf was stronger than I thought," Haku said not admitting the Rike was stronger but that he was unsuspectingly this strong as Haku replayed the events of last night. The Assassin was able to match him in speed…

"So what you're telling me is that this man can give you a run for your money?"

"There is no telling for sure…but he would be difficult as well as being in the future,"

"So then go kill him."

"It's not that simple Zabuza…they don't call him a ghost for nothing, it's like he just vanished but is still among us."

"Then you should have killed him last night Haku," Zabuza scolded.

"As I said…his ability was unexpected, who knows that he could be stronger than even me and possibly lost my life. I can't afford to die now Zabuza seeing as what is to be done tomorrow…"

"You make a valid point," Zabuza said as he began squeezing the apple "Tomorrow…" He crushed the apple in his hand seeing the results of his recovery…just a little bit longer now "I will CRUSH the Leaf's Sharingan Kakashi!"

"What of the Wolf? If he kills Gato then we can't get paid?" Haku asked.

"Leave him to Gato…he hasn't found the midget yet who is good at hiding like the rat he is so how is the Wolf going to find Gato now? Besides if he kills Gato before then he will be the one looking over his shoulder!"

"Zabuza…I must say with caution that he is not normal," Haku said.

"What do you mean?" Zabuza asked as he dropped the crushed apple onto the floor.

"He's different…he's dangerous."

"Dangerous huh? Even more dangerous than you?" Zabuza asked motioning his eyes upon Haku.

"I cannot say…" Was Haku's response as he went over to herbs she had collected today, him having a little run in with one of the Leaf ninja being Naruto who stayed in the forest all night, even after said ninja's encounter with Rike which Haku doesn't know about, working on the tree climbing. Haku having asked if there was someone he wanted to protect saying that if you had someone to protect then it would make you strong. Him having left the area and revealing to Naruto that he was a boy and not a girl freaking the ninja out as he looked prettier than Sakura, and having crossed paths with Sasuke Uchiha as he left the area with a basket full of herbs.

**[Bridge]**

At the bridge the only two Leaf ninja present were Kakashi and Sakura overlooking the guarding of the bridge as its construction carried on while Naruto and Sasuke were still doing the tree climbing exercise in the forest. Sakura sitting atop one of the crates as workers passed by and irritated by the sun while Kakashi was being Kakashi reading his book of porn. However they were unaware right now of the familiar Assassin within the trees that were on the water, the Assassin observing the bridge getting a good view of it. How was Gato going to arrive on the bridge without being noticed? He certainly wasn't going to walk up on it and the man wouldn't be able to come from the other side since it was still in construction? There was only one way that the man would have to do it and that was by water so that he and his men can appear out of surprise. Now how what his plan was he was going to not kill Gato until he pried information in the location of the MEST Head (Multi Elemental Slave Trade Head) and then he he'll kill him. Immobilize, interrogate and then assassinate was basically how it was all going to go. He had until tomorrow to prepare so it was back into the forests of Wave he went…

**[Forest of Wave…wolves den]**

Minutes later he is sitting within the den of wild wolves creating new arrows. The Alpha of the pack walking over and lying next to him…Rike switching to sharpening his axe with his short blade as words from long ago come to mind…

"_**Laa shay a waqi un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. These are the words spoken by our ancestors that lay at the heart of our creed." The voice of Altair spoke in his head, Rike and Itachi having been 12 years old at the time. "Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember…"**_

"…_**Nothing is true." The voices of Rike and Itachi say. **_Rike himself in present time saying these words at the same time…

"_**Where other men are limited, by morality or law, remember…"**_

"…_**Everything is permitted." Rike and Itachi say.**_

"_**We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins." Altair's voice says.**_

"_**Nothing is true, everything is permitted!" The voices of Altair, Rike and Itachi echo in his head.**_

Rike finishes sharpening his axe putting his short blade away and holding his axe within his grasp with a firm grip…

"Nothing is true…everything is permitted."

Several hours pass by until nightfall and within the forest two certain genin stood up at the top of their individual trees…both having reached the top, Sasuke had a smirk on his face and Naruto had a big goofy smile.

"Let's go back," Sasuke said.

"Yeah!" Naruto said. Naruto would be left behind in the morning and did not forget about the Wolf's request.

The next day came and it was time for the Assassin to strike…the Liberation of Wave begins now on this early morning as Rike stands and makes his way through the forest in the direction of the bridge.

**[Tazuna's House]**

Naruto woke up in the mourning in bed and hasn't forgotten the Wolf's warning and was immediately on the alert as he sat himself up, preparing himself. Naruto getting dressed in his clothing and going down the stairs finding Tsunami and Inari still safe…

"Oh Naruto your sensei and friends went on to the bridge without you," Tsunami informed.

"Oh thanks Tsunami," Naruto said and that's when Tsunami took notice of Naruto's attitude seeing that he was on the alert?

"What's with you Naruto?" Inari asked also taking notice.

Naruto was quiet as he stretched out his senses sensing for chakra and guess what _"He wasn't joking!" _He suddenly yelled to Tsunami and Inari "You two need to hide quickly!"

"What? W-what's going on Naruto?" Inari asked.

"Two people are just outside so go and hide quickly!"

"What about you?" Tsunami asked.

"Don't worry about me; leave this to Naruto Uzumaki for I am going to become the Leaf village's next Hokage so I can't die!" Naruto said in a confident tone.

Outside the house two familiar samurai's approached and the two stopping as Naruto walked out of the house with a serious gaze upon them…

"What the hell this place is not supposed to be occupied by one of those Leaf ninja, their supposed to be at the bridge?" Waraji said to Zori.

"You're not going to lay one hand on this family!" Naruto yelled.

"He's just a kid Waraji so let's just kill the kid and take the family off to the ambush point," Zori said as he drew his sword.

"Fine by me," Waraji said as he too drew his sword. The two swordsman charged Naruto who only smirked? Why? Well because all of a sudden from around them over more than 50 shadow clones jumped out of nowhere converging on them! Zori and Waraji eyes becoming the sizes of dinner plates! It didn't take long for the samurai to be defeated as they were overcome by the sheer numbers and Naruto's ninja skill. After that he informed Tsunami and Inari that it was safe and made his way toward the bridge to help his team. As Naruto left Inari ran off to gather up support…it was time that the people did not just sit around and let themselves be subjected to Gato's fearful rule and RISE!

**[Bridge]**

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna all of a sudden have a mist engulf them and the whole bridge itself as Kakashi ordered the guarding of Tazuna, the three getting into their positions guarding the old man.

"Sensei is this…?" Sakura was about to ask.

"Yes Sakura, he's here…" Kakashi said.

"Zabuza," Sasuke said.

"Hehehehe! Well long time no sees Kakashi and I see you brought those three brats with you…but where is the other one? That blond brat that called me a freak with no eyebrows? Chicken out did he?" Zabuza's voice asked as it echoed through the mist.

"He couldn't make it," Sasuke said.

"Let's just end this for all of you quickly…" Suddenly a total of eight water clone Zabuza's appeared surrounding them all holding the infamous sword of Zabuza Momochi ready to kill, one of the water clones took notice of Sasuke shaking… "Look at him…he still trembling," Zabuza taunted.

Sasuke suddenly smirked "I trembling…with excitement," Sasuke said.

"Go on Sasuke!" Kakashi said giving him an eye smile. All of the water clones were slashed by Sasuke who reappeared in his original spot holding a kunai in each hand and the water clones dispersing.

"_Yes I can see the difference in them now,"_

"Well it seems you brats have gotten better, not to mention faster…" Zabuza's clear voice said and ahead of the group walking out of the mist were two people that was Zabuza Momochi and the so called Tracker Ninja that was Haku.

"So it was all a lie," Kakashi said referring to Haku "I should have known!"

"You're just a fake, a fraud!" Sasuke said as Zabuza chuckled while Haku was silent not affected by Sasuke's words at all "That's it I'm taking him out!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke?" This came from Sakura who was concerned.

"Hear that Haku? Sounds like he wants a go?" Zabuza said as Haku remained silent, Sasuke Uchiha one of the last of the Uchiha and Haku of the Ice Release engaged in battle that was strictly taijutsu. But as the battle went on Zabuza, and Haku himself, are surprised that Sasuke is able to match Haku in speed as Sasuke managed to get a kick into Haku's face knocking Haku away into the concrete! This got to the point that Sasuke felt so confident that he was going to win just because of matching Haku's speed that he made a cocky grin.

"Don't let overconfidence grab you Uchiha; it will be your downfall…" Haku said as he stood back up. The two entered back into their battle and this time Haku became increasingly difficult for Sasuke as Haku's taijutsu attacks changed and became much faster.

"_Ah…He can keep up with that speed…" _Zabuza thought.

"Sakura! Step in front of Tazuna and don't leave my side." Kakashi ordered.

"Yeah!"

"I don't want to have to kill you…But you won't stand down, will you?" Haku asked.

"Don't be foolish." Sasuke said.

"I see…But you won't be able to keep up with my speed the next time. Plus I've got two advantages." Haku said.

"Two advantages…?"

"The first is the water on the ground. And the second is that I have occupied one of your arms. You will now only be able to run from my attacks." Haku informed as he began performing hand seals with one hand shocking both Sasuke and Kakashi who hasn't seen such a feat before! Haku finished his hand seals he stomps the water below his foot that shoots up and forming out of the puddles of water surrounding them from above were needles!

"Water Style: A Thousand Needles of Death!" Haku's voice called out before jumping away from the stunned Sasuke as they all closed in and makes a direct hit! However Sasuke managed to avoid the attack somehow, the fight between one of the last of the Uchiha clan and the last of the Yuki clan continued as Sasuke was all of a sudden behind Haku calling him slow and that Haku would be the one running from his attacks! The Uchiha swung his arm only for Haku to block and quickly duck as Sasuke flicked his kunai that was in hand going over Haku's head, but Sasuke wanted this as he swung his foot for Haku's face commenting in his mind of Sasuke's speed and as a result was kicked in the face toward Zabuza's feet who was in shock!

"_Haku lost in speed?" _

"Looks like I have the advantage in speed here," Sasuke said.

"Haku…do you realize we will be drawn back," Zabuza said.

"Yes, we can't have that!" Haku said.

"Crystal Ice Mirrors!" and next thing Sasuke knew he found himself in a dome of ice mirrors with Haku in every single one of them!

Kakashi seeing how the situation has changed made his way to Sasuke until appearing blocking his path was Zabuza with a smile behind the bandages around his mouth.

"Your opponent Kakashi is me…against that jutsu he's finished!"

Unbeknownst to them watching from the shadows was a familiar Assassin using his Eagle Vision watching the battle between Sasuke and Haku.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked.

"It's over for you now," Haku said "Now I will show you what REAL speed is!" Haku announced and the next thing Sasuke knew he felt he was being cut from needles from all sides!

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled out in worry…

"If you get by me I'll kill those two!" Zabuza threatened Sakura and Tazuna leaving Kakashi to curse. Sakura threw a kunai aiming for Haku only for said individual to catch it! But revealing himself a shuriken suddenly came through the air hitting Haku's face knocking him out of the ice mirror! Suddenly there is a burst of smoke and when clearing reveals Naruto…Rike who was hidden watching waiting for Gato to show his mug suddenly smacks the palm of his hand into his forehead shaking his head left and right, why did Naruto have to be so loud?

"Naruto Uzumaki has arrived and now that I'm here everything is going to be fine! In these types of situations the hero show's up and kicks the bad guy's ass!" Naruto shouted.

"_Geez that idiot! What kind of loud entrance is that? And he calls himself a ninja…" _Were Kakashi's thoughts.

Zabuza seeing his interference threw shuriken aimed to killing the young hyper active ninja but it was thwarted by Haku throwing needles deflecting them away ultimately saving Naruto from death!

"Haku what are you doing?" Zabuza asked confused.

"Zabuza please…let me fight these kids my way," Haku said.

"So you don't want me to interfere Haku…? You're as soft as always…" Zabuza said.

"_He's right, Haku could have killed Sasuke whenever he wanted but instead aimed for none vital areas. This jutsu of Haku's is amazing! Inside those mirrors are not clones from a simple clone jutsu…they are too fast for that? But I can see Haku just fine…" _Rike said within his thoughts as he had his Sharingan active having seen all of Haku's movements going from one mirror to the other _"But with Sasuke on the inside and Naruto on the outside…come Sasuke and Naruto," _ But then…

"Hey Sasuke I came in here to save you!" Naruto whispered as he was in front of Sasuke crouched.

"…_Really?" _Was the one word Rike thought now questioning Naruto's intellect? Why would he do something like that?

"You moron! If you're a ninja then use your head! Why did you come inside the ice mirrors? Damn it! I don't care anymore! YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Sasuke yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I came in here to save you and this is how you repay me?" Naruto yelled back.

"_That's Naruto for you…he comes to help yet makes things even worse." _Kakashi thought and then the situation at hand _"If I can get to Naruto and Sasuke then Tazuna will be in danger but I can't just leave them…If I use a shadow clone Zabuza will most likely use a water clone to stop me, I'll just be wasting chakra" _

Back with the ice mirrors Sasuke watched as Haku stepped back within the mirror before them concluding it was the real one but…

"Over here!" Haku from behind said.

"_He moved?" _Sasuke made the hand seals for a fire jutsu thinking that he will just melt the ice mirrors and called out "Grand Fireball Jutsu!" blowing a torrent of flames upon the mirrors but they did nothing! The mirrors showed no sign of it having even melted, not a drop from the ice mirrors hitting the ground!

"You can't melt this ice with that level of fire," Haku revealed causing Sasuke to curse under his breath. He proceeded to bombard both genin of the leaf with his needles using superior speed, his needles cutting them all over their bodies through their cloths!

"Where is the real one?" Naruto yelled.

"Trying to follow me with your eye is pointless! You will never be able to catch me!"

Naruto made multiple shadow clones having them all attack after each mirror but unknowing to him Haku using his superior speed slashed them all and all of Naruto's clones poof and he himself falling back to his original position! This shocked the two showing how fast Haku was…

It's not like Rike didn't want to help, he really did want to jump in and help both his cousins Sasuke and Naruto but if he did he would risk his plan being ruined. You may never know Gato may have someone watching and if they even saw Rike then he or she would rat to Gato and the midget wouldn't show up, if that happened then Gato will not come. As much as Rike hated it he had to stay his blade until then… _"Naruto! Sasuke!" _The Assassin growled seeing the huge disadvantage they had against Haku.

"These jutsu uses these mirrors to transport me. To my eyes you appear to be moving in slow motion," Haku revealed.

"I knew it! For the kid to use a jutsu like that! A Kekkei Genkai!" Kakashi said only getting a chuckle from Zabuza.

"Kekkei Genkai?" Sakura questioned.

"A deep blood lineage…Superior genealogy…A jutsu passed down from one's ancestors. You can compare it to my Sharingan. Even I wouldn't be able to copy it. It's impossible to defeat." Kakashi said.

"_You would be surprised Kakashi," _Rike said within his thoughts.

"So what I am not going to die here! I have a dream!" Naruto said aloud in the ice mirrors.

Haku remembered what Naruto said his dream was and even remembered the time when he was picked up by Zabuza when he was a small child dying out in the cold "If possible I don't want to kill nor do I want you to kill me…But if you come at me I will drive a blade in my heart and become a true ninja. This bridge we fight upon…to connect our dreams. Me for my dream…and you for your dreams. Please don't hate me…I want to protect someone precious to me. To work for that person. To fight for that person. To make that persons dream come true. THAT is MY dream! For that, I can become a true ninja…I can kill you." Naruto and Sasuke had smiles upon their faces…

"Naruto! Sasuke! Don't lose to that guy!" Sakura yelled.

"Don't egg them out like that Sakura…" Kakashi said.

"Huh?"

"Even if they could somehow defeat that jutsu, they cannot beat that boy."

"What do you mean?" Zabuza began to chuckle again.

"They don't have the strength to destroy their heart yet…and kill another person. That young boy knows the true pain of being a ninja…" Kakashi said.

"A REAL ninja can't be created in a village like yours! Because you can't gain the most important thing. The experience of killing!"

"Sensei what can we do?" Sakura asked and Kakashi reached up grabbing his headband…

"Sorry but I am going to end this instantly," Kakashi said.

Zabuza chuckled "Sharingan again? Is that the only thing you can do?"

As Kakashi was about to lift his headband Zabuza reached behind pulling out a knife and lunged at Kakashi! But the Leaf ninja caught the knife…well more like let Zabuza stab his knife into the palm of his hand stopping the knife!

"You asked if it's all I can do but you are afraid of the Sharingan…Zabuza…"

"A ninja's supreme technique is not something that should be showed to ones opponent over and over," Zabuza said.

"You should feel honored Zabuza for you will be the first person to see it twice. Their WON'T be a third…"

"Even if you manage to defeat me you stand no chance against Haku. Ever since he was a little boy I taught him all kinds of fighting techniques. Even facing the greatest adversity he still succeeded…Without a heart of the fear of death, a fighting machine known as a ninja! His jutsu surpass even mine, the terrifying ability of a Kekkei Genkai. I gained a high quality tool for myself," Kakashi pulls his hand out of his knife "unlike the scrap that follows you around."

"There is nothing as boring a man's bragging…" Kakashi pulls up his head band revealing his Sharingan "Let's get started!"

"I'll use your own words to brag about one more thing…the last time you said this to me. I've been waiting for the chance to use this line…What was it again? Oh yeah… "The same jutsu won't work on me twice!""

"!"

"I have seen through the system of that eye. In our previous bout I wasn't just getting beat like an idiot but little did you know I had Haku observe every aspect as he hide in the background, he is very bright you know. Buy seeing a technique once he can come up with a way to DEFEAT IT!" Zabuza performed the hidden mist jutsu and he literally before Kakashi's eyes vanished as Zabuza reached for his sword until he was gone, seen no more!

"Sakura protect Tazuna!" He ordered and observed the super thick mist…he couldn't see anything in front of him! Even Rike who was watching from a far was having trouble as his range of seeing through the mist with Eagle Vision was reduced but he could still see, just not Naruto and Sasuke anymore. His own hand was difficult to see _"Why would Zabuza use this for he wouldn't be able to see through it either?" _Shuriken were thrown in his direction and he managed to deflect them all away with his kunai he drew but then suddenly from behind him!

"Impressive you blocked all of those Kakashi of the Sharingan," Zabuza said and when Kakashi turned to him he noticed that his eyes…

"_HIS EYES ARE CLOSED!"_

"The next time you see me Kakashi will be the end," Zabuza said before vanishing within the mist "You overrated the Sharingan." He said followed by a chuckle as he was gone again.

From within the shadows the Assassin continued to watch the Sharingan literally crumble… _"Kakashi is at a huge disadvantage…Zabuza is a master of the Silent Kill and is only using his senses without using his eyes, so long as he keeps his eyes closed he won't be affected by the Sharingan. Sharingan neither allows one to see or predict future events but makes it look like it can…a good scare tactic, a trick, it involves hypnotism and attention for detail." _ Rike thought.

"You're nothing but a fraud Kakashi! You can't read my mind or see my future! It's all just a little trick that makes your opponent think you can! It's an eye technique that involves hypnotism and attention for detail, by using those two abilities together you can progress from copying the body to copying the mind to copying the jutsu! This is the dance to make it seem like you can see into the future! First the Keen Eye, with it you can copy my movements and shake my mind…once I am confused you can figure out what I am about to say and literally in a way become me. Then once my worry and confusion reaches its peak you attack with a very clever trick…Through hypnotic genjutsu you suggest what seal I should perform and you simply copy that! So the conclusion is simple…" Kakashi suddenly had to block to his left as he was hit by some invisible force that was Zabuza within the mist! It was difficult for Kakashi for not being able to see "First with this mist I make that Keen Eye of your useless!" Kakashi stopped himself sliding along the concrete using one of his hand "That way if I keep my eyes closed I remove the chance of being hypnotized by you!"

"Why? You wouldn't be able to see anything either!"

"Have you forgotten Kakashi…?"

"What?"

"I am a MASTER at the Silent Kill, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Hidden Mist; I can kill you with sound alone!"

Wide eyed Kakashi…big trouble he was in…O_O _"It's been a long time since I battle an opponent like this…calm down Kakashi…relax…now where would he go first? Oh no!" _That's when he realized "The bridge builder!"

Sakura and Tazuna heard footsteps coming from behind and looking back appeared Zabuza drawing his sword! Kakashi suddenly appearing blocking Zabuza's path!

"TOO LATE!" The blade of Zabuza cut through what sounded like flesh followed by the scream of Sakura echoing through the mist! Her scream did not go unheard by both Sasuke and Naruto within Haku's ice dome mirrors of death, they were both worried. Naruto remained down as Sasuke stood up slowly witch surprised Haku…

"_I am aiming for critical area yet he keeps dodging? He seems to be slowly learning how to follow my movements…This boy…he sees something…" _Haku said within his thoughts "You move well…But this time I'll stop you…Your body, reflexes, ability to react…You should already be at your limit…" Haku said getting ready to attack once again.

"_Calm down Sasuke…concentrate…and see through it!"_ Sasuke suddenly dodged to his left avoiding an attack from Haku while at the same time grabbing Naruto!

"_He saw me? Impossible!" _Looking into Sasuke's eyes Haku saw them as Sharingan! The left have two comma markings surrounding the eye pupil and the right having only one! "It can't be? Sharingan?"

"I see you! I see you also from a Kekkei Genkai…just a little bit but I can SEE YOU!"

Haku had to end this as the speed he was using required a lot of chakra "The longer this fight goes on the better you will be able to read my movements no doubt…If your eyes are starting to catch me…" Haku looked to Naruto _"I'll use him to bring the boy to me!" _Using increased speed Haku went for NARUTO and it didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke who panicked and prayed that he would make it in time as he dashed to save Naruto!

Meanwhile a bloody Kakashi stood between Zabuza and his comrades…

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura yelled in worry.

"You were to slow Kakashi…Did your desire to save these maggots cloud your mind and make the mist thicker?" Zabuza asked taunting his opponent. "Even with that eye your ability to read my movements is dimming. Hehehehe…let me enjoy this more Kakashi…I want more fun as I return the favor and don't worry about those brats, Haku has probably killed them by now. As a big plus I am about to send you to the next world to join them where you can apologize for failing, lacking the strength to protect them!"

"They won't be beaten by someone like that! Not Sasuke or Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"That's right! I believe in their strength…Naruto's determination…and Sasuke being the offspring of the Leaf's most outstanding clan!"

"You mean…?"

"That's right! Sasuke Uchiha has the bloodline of the Uchiha clan running through his veins, a genius ninja!"

"That tragic clan…that would be saying the same for Haku for no one has been able to beat his jutsu," Zabuza said as he vanished into the mist once again.

"Time to end this! Sakura stay here!" Kakashi dashed into the mist and called out to Zabuza "I know you can hear me Zabuza! You seem to think that I only survived in this world because of my Sharingan! I am a former member of the ANBU Black Ops…the kind of ninja I used to be…not just copying…I will show my own original jutsu!"

Naruto looked up seeing Sasuke who was impaled with needles all over his body…

"Why…?" Naruto asked wondering why Sasuke of all people would do such a thing saving him.

"I hated you…"

"Why…why me? I never asked for your help!"

"I don't know…my body just moved you idiot…" Sasuke fell with Naruto catching him in his arms "My brother…I told myself that I wouldn't die until I killed him…Naruto…don't die…" and with that said Sasuke Uchiha spoke no more as he laid lifeless in Naruto Uzumaki's arms. The young Uzumaki having a tear trail down from his eye, Haku dropping from above landing on one knee with his head down…

"He landed a blow on me without flinching…died to protect you. To protect someone precious to him even knowing that it was a trap he still jumps in. He is a ninja that deserves respect…" Haku said and stood up "Is this the first time you had to bear witness seeing a friend die? This is the way of a ninja…"

"Shut up!" Haku bears witness seeing Naruto engulfed with red chakra, the needles embedded in his body falling out, fangs began to appear, his hair becoming more feral and the whiskers darkening, and then his eyes were like that of a demons! **"I WILL KILL YOU!"**

"_WHAT IS THIS CHAKRA? THIS LEVEL IS NOT POSSIBLE!"_ Haku bear witnessed seeing all the cuts on Naruto's body heal! Once all of the healing on his body was done Naruto looked over his shoulder at him with murder in his eyes!

"**YOU'RE DEAD!" **The container of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox charged at Haku like one and in fright retreated back into the mirrors.

The foul chakra that was coming from Naruto did not go unnoticed as it was felt by everyone on the bridge…Tazuna felt it, Sakura felt it and was frightened and the chakra just felt all too familiar to Kakashi and even to Rike!

"_This is not any normal chakra? What is it? It's foul!" _Zabuza said within his thoughts.

"_No has the seal broken?" _Kakashi thought.

"_This is not good! I haven't felt this chakra not sense the Nine Tailed Fox Attack twelve years ago!" _ Rike thought worried for Naruto. Yes he was within the Hidden Leaf Village all those years ago when the Nine Tailed Fox attacked the village, him having had that demon look him dead in the eye that night, it was the only night that Rike had ever been truly frightened. But feeling the chakra now didn't feel as much as it was back then…it felt like it were only leaked? _"The seal on Naruto hasn't broken completely…it's just loose!" _

"_Yes…the Nine Tails hasn't broken out yet; the seal on Naruto is only leaking. I have to finish this quickly!" _Kakashi pulled out a summoning scroll and with it he was able to summon his dogs, if you were thinking that Kakashi was being stupid letting himself be cut by Zabuza's blade then you were wrong, Kakashi let that happen intentionally as Kakashi's hounds busted out of the ground besides Zabuza biting down on him pinning him in place! Their teeth sunken into him not having the intention of letting him go!

"Impossible! How did he find me?"

"When you cut me with your sword…I let you as your sword carried my blood, with that I summoned my hounds to the field and had them search out that scent!"

"So that's how he did it!"

"Now Zabuza it is over…I will show you my own original technique!" Kakashi performed the seals for his attack of Ox with fingers spread in front of him, Rabbit with fingers spread in front and then Monkey with fingers spread in front as well. The result was lightning forming in the palm of his hand that was chakra as it was visible around him "Lightning Blade!"

"His chakra is visible around him!" Zabuza said.

"_So that is the Chidori…" _Rike thought as he continued to observe Kakashi now. It was an amazing jutsu really and one that was used for assassination.

"You're finished!" Kakashi said and charged at Zabuza who was wide eyed seeing his end approaching!

**[Village of Wave]**

Inari banged on the door of a civilians house calling out to them that they had to stand up to Gato…but as he was he saw shadows overwhelmed his figure and looking back standing were villagers, mercenaries accompanied by a man with a large hammer and thieves lead by a man wearing an eye patch. It was time that everyone stood up…that everyone took up arms…that everyone RISED!

**[Bridge]**

Naruto who was engulfed and using the Nine Tail's chakra was roaring as Haku continued to throw needles continuing his onslaught but every time he strikes at this boy his wounds would just heal! Like nothing had happened!

"WHAT IS HE?"

As Haku continued to fight Naruto delivering an attack from above he missed and tried to as quickly get back in another mirror but was caught by Naruto himself who charged up and delivered a mighty punch! **(AN: More like a Falcon Punch! LOL!) **Haku himself shooting and breaking through one of his own mirrors and Haku managing to recover himself! He even watched as Naruto gave out a roar along with dispersing chakra that it broke all of his ice mirrors! So Haku just picked himself up helplessly…he was defeated by this boy…

"_Zabuza forgive me…I wasn't able to defeat this boy…" _As Naruto's punch neared his mask fell off in pieces, closed his eyes and awaited his end but it never came as Naruto stopped his attack and was now normal again. Haku looking upon the boy who had a look of shock…

"You…! You're the one from the forest!"

"Why did you stop…? I killed your friend yet you can't kill me?" Naruto looked at Sasuke's body and was angry so he punched Haku while cursing aloud! Haku coughing up blood and standing himself up once again "What happened to your intensity? You can't kill me with that…? There are people that make this sort of mistake not killing their enemy because of pity, letting them leave with their lives. Can you understand not having a dream…? Not being needed by anyone…? The pain of simply living…?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I am of no use to Zabuza…You have taken away my reason for existing for he does not like a weak ninja," Haku said wearing a smile?

"WHY FOR SOMEONE LIKE HIM? ZABUZA IS EVIL WHO TAKES MONEY FROM CRIMINALS! WHAT MAKES THAT EYEBROWLESS FREAK SO IMPORTANT TO YOU?"

Haku than began to tell Naruto about him having parents…his father killing his mother who then tried to kill him…the village of Mist having Civil Wars over bloodlines that whoever had one only had death awaiting. His father trying to kill him making Haku himself kills his own father…him telling him that the worst pain was being someone that was unwanted. Then Haku becoming so happy when Zabuza found him and took him in…but now he feels he failed to become the weapon Zabuza sought and asks Naruto…

"Naruto…please…Kill me."

Kakashi and Zabuza…

"The mist has cleared…Your future is death! Tazuna who you were trying to kill is this countries courage…The Bridge he seeks to build is this countries hope!" Kakashi's thought's then went to the Wolf "Even the Wolf of Justice believed in that…that is why he came to this land, not to just kill Gato but to protect Tazuna! For Wave to be free, brave, filled with hope!" Kakashi walks to Zabuza as the mist slowly deteriorates "Your ambitions Zabuza…sacrifice many people and that is not what a ninja does!"

"I don't give a SHIT! I fight for my own ideals that shall continue!"

"I'll ask you once more Zabuza…surrender…"

There was a silence between the two…

"Your future is death…"

Naruto and Haku...he was still hesitating…he did not in all honesty want to kill Haku…

"Please hurry and kill me…"

He didn't want because he didn't understand…but he reached down into his pouch and pulled out a kunai…

"Please fulfill your own dreams…" Haku said.

Naruto looked to Sasuke's body and then back to Haku "If we had met under different circumstance we might've become friends…" He then charged Haku with kunai in hand…

"Thank you…" But as Naruto was charging and about to strike and kill him Haku sensed the danger Zabuza was in and stops Naruto's attack "Sorry Naruto but I can't die yet!" He said performing hand seals using the body flicker!

Zabuza was stare wide eyed waiting for his impending doom at the hands of Kakashi's Lightning Blade as he neared but however someone else took the blow as he appeared…protecting Zabuza…Kakashi's attack going through his body…and Haku giving out a yell of pain as blood sprayed on both Zabuza and Kakashi who was shocked…and the nin dogs vanishing…there all can see the scene before them. Haku was giving Kakashi a glare and reached up taking and grasping Kakashi's arm holding him, preventing him from escape!

"My future is death huh? Looks like your wrong again Kakashi…" Zabuza said. Naruto running upon the scene and had pure shock on his face "Great job Haku…" Zabuza reached for his blade, even though Haku was dead with a smile on his face he intended to cut through them both to get at Kakashi! "I SURE PICKED UP SOMETHING USEFUL GIVING ME THIS FINAL CHANCE!" Zabuza yelled angering Naruto but missed as Kakashi grabs Haku and flips away with him. "With Haku dead you can move…" He said as Kakashi removed his hand laying Haku down.

"Naruto stay there…" Kakashi said taking notice of his presence and closed Haku's eyes "This is MY fight!"

Sakura taking notice of Naruto was alive was happy and asked where Sasuke was but he only looked away…Sakura growing a horrified face…Kakashi as well…

"Don't take your eyes off me KAKASHI!" Zabuza said charging with his sword! However Kakashi ducks under the swing of Zabuza's sword and kicks him away. Sakura and Tazuna who said would go with Sakura running past Naruto to where Sasuke was…

She was the only one horrified…if one were to see him waiting for Gato's arrival…the Assassin Rike had a horrified look on his face as well…and he too was shaking… "N-No…!" He then heard Sakura scream out Sasuke's name followed by a cry _"Sasuke is…dead! My cousin is…dead! Itachi…I'm so sorry…I-I should've done something! If I had interfered with Haku…I could've prevented this from happening! Forgive me…Itachi…" _

Zabuza couldn't keep up with Kakashi anymore…Kakashi was winning as he held his sword helplessly before him. Kakashi suddenly appearing behind him grabs the back of his neck!

"You can't beat me in your current state!" Kakashi said.

Then his voice was heard as his Cain hit the concrete… "Oh it looks like you failed…how disappointing," All look to the mysterious voice and there he was standing there wearing his expensive cloths with henchmen behind him of what remained of his guard armed with multiple weapons and some armed with rifles…and the man that Rike aka the Wolf of Justice has come to kill!

"GATO!" Rike seethed as his Sharingan was ablaze!

"Why are you here and what's with all the men?" Zabuza asked.

"The plan has changed Zabuza…I actually planned to do this from the beginning actually. Zabuza I am going to have you killed here and now…"

"What!"

"I never planned paying you…your price range is just too much. You see Zabuza hiring ninja from a village is expensive so instead I get Missing Ninja that are east to dispose of afterwards. I let those ninja battle one another until they are weakened and then I just kill them, doesn't cost me a thing you know. Even better right now the Wolf of Justice is most likely dead!"

"_Don't count on it!" _Naruto said within his mind.

"Kakashi…our battle is over…I have no reason to go after Tazuna now," That's when he witnessed as Gato walked up and kicked the dead Haku across the face angering Naruto who was scolded by Kakashi seeing their numbers.

But then from the background to their shock and even Gato's they saw villagers armed…mercenaries with rifles…thieves with sharp knives…and all lead by an Inari who had a smile on his face with Tairyoku and Zano by his side! It looked like the whole village was here to fight!

"Traitors!" Gato said, he was angry "Those who betray me die!"

Zabuza was looking at the body of Haku and tears fell out of his eyes… "Haku…"

"GATO WE WILL NO LONGER STAND BY AND LET YOU DO THIS TO OUR COUNTRY! YOU'RE FINISHED!" Inari was the one who yelled this.

"EVERYONE CHARGE! FOR WAVE!" Tairyoku yelled aloud followed by the cheers of the people who charged!

"TAKE POSITIONS AND KILL THEM ALL!" Gato yelled and the next thing all knew was the bridge became a war zone as Gato's men with rifles were ducked behind equipment, same for Tairyoku's mercenaries and the thieves or other mercenaries along with civilians assisting fought against Gato's henchmen! Kakashi grabs Zabuza attempting to take him to cover from the gunfire not wanting to get hit but Zabuza was reaching out for Haku who was picked up by Naruto who retreated with them to cover along with Tazuna and Sakura! Gato was in the back behind his small army watching this battle unfold…Zabuza was given Haku in his arms…he realized how much Haku loved him and he died for him as tears hit Haku's face.

"This is getting out of hand!" Kakashi said. He barely had any chakra left. Kakashi's vision shifted to the trees and he saw a figure moving through them…

An eagle was watching over the battle that was upon the bridge as the voice of a familiar Assassin speaks…

"They fought and are willing to die in the name of their freedom…their liberty and for justice."

The eagle took flight cawing as it flew to and over the bridge grabbing Kakashi, Zabuza, Naruto, Sakura who was holding Sasuke within her arms, Tazuna, Tairyoku who had a smile on his face as well as Zano…even Inari looked at it as it flew with its wings proudly!

That's when they saw him! Finally he reveals himself as he appeared to land somewhere within the crowd; they soon see him walking through not distracted by all that was happening around him, he just kept walking until his gaze was upon Gato! Rike even saw Sasuke…and now wanted to kill Gato more than ever now. They watched as he broke into a sprint at great speed heading toward his prey, the people cheering as he passed! Gato saw someone dressed in white running his way and slowly his face became one of fear as it was the Wolf of Justice coming for him! Rike running past where the Leaf ninja, Tazuna, Zabuza were covered and passing Tairyoku and Zano!

"I-I-It's him!" Gato said backing away running to the very back "Gunners its the Wolf! He's come for me! Aim for him!" They did as told taking aim!

"IS HE CRAZY?" Kakashi yelled.

Rike runs to cover sliding to it just as the first wave fired its guns hitting only the cover Rike was behind who was immediately out and continuing on his original path! He knew the timing of when they would fire and slides behind cover once again that was ahead of him and was up and back on his path!

"Oh shit!" Gato cursed.

Rike jumped over the heads of the gunners using one of their heads as a stepping stone and dodges a stab from one of the kunai bayonets disarming the henchmen killing him by slashing across his stomach with his own weapon! He ran up to stabbing the rifle into one of Gato's men pulling the trigger of the rifle killing him to quickly pulling it out and smacking another across the face to dropping the weapon and continuing his charge and toward his target!

Zabuza seeing this refused to sit around and so he placed Haku down to grabbing his blade and running out from behind cover into the fight! Kakashi also followed to join in and help! Rike now with his axe pulled and short blade within hand reflects away a blade countering with his axe to ducking under a sword turning below on heel and slashing his short blade across the man's stomach! One of Gato's henchman strikes his blade down at Rike only to be slashed in half by none other than Zabuza who joined in on the fight assisting Rike and later Kakashi with a Lightning Blade in hand along with a couple of shadow clones also with Lightning Blades cutting through Gato's men! Gato literally was pissing his pants as the Wolf of Justice was going through all of his men as if they were invisible as he was getting closer and closer to where Gato himself was reaching the end of the bridge! Not to mention that Rike was being assisted by Kakashi and Zabuza of all people watching his men being slaughtered! Rike knees henchmen in the stomach followed by spinning and slashing his axe across the man's neck spilling his blood! Then Rike just stood there as he saw the Gato…who was behind all that remained of his paid men, Gato making eye contact with Rike as he sees how the battle is turning with the people of Wave moving forward…seeing Zabuza and Kakashi continue their onslaught…he was losing and the people of Wave were winning! Rike saw the situation before him seeing how thick these remaining groups of Gato's men were and ran for a pile of metal beams using it to jump in the air, him taking out his bow placing an arrow and pulling it back and took aim for Gato…and released! The arrow hit into Gato's shoulder causing the man to fly back hitting the ground, all witnessing what just happened. Kakashi pulled out a kunai with a paper bomb attached throwing into the crowd of men that were Gato's and…

**BOOM!**

Gato covered his face with his arm as blood splattered atop him, smoke before him and walking through and out of that smoke was the Assassin with blazing Sharingan eyes! His axe gripped tightly as he walked to his target…the last of the leaders of the Multi Elemental Slave Trade…

"WAIT PLEASE! I'LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT! I BEG OF YOU DON'T KILL ME! IT WAS THE TEMPLARS! THEY MADE ME DO ALL OF THIS!" Gato begged and bargained but no luck as the Assassin proceeded forward.

"MONEY! WOMAN! ANYTHING ASSASSIN!"

No response and the Assassin did not stop…

"IZEN EHIGOYA! HE'S THE ONE YOU WANT!" Gato confessed but even though he gave up the name of the head of MEST (Multi Elemental Slave Trade) Rike brought his hand upon Gato's neck holding the man down parting the man's coat and there hanging inside was the Templar Cross! The smoke behind him cleared and most bare witnessed, Kakashi and his squad along with Zabuza who was on his knees, seeing a raised axe in the air above the Assassin's head and then swung down into Gato killing him in one fatal blow! Kakashi looking upon the Assassin that slowly stood back up with a bloody axe…and it began to snow, eagle cawing as it flew away above their heads away from the now FREE Land of Waves! Even though this battle was one and Gato now dead…there was a cost…Sasuke, Haku and it seems Zabuza as well having suffered injuries. Before he dies he was placed next Haku reaching out to his face crying…

"I only wish I was going where you were going…goodbye Haku," Those were his last words until he passed on.

"Who know Zabuza…you may go there too," Kakashi said. That's when they all heard the howls of the wolves of Wave…they were howling for Haku and Zabuza.

"What happened…?"

Sakura looked to the voice that was within her arms seeing Sasuke's eyes were open! He was alive! Naruto was happy and relieved as well as Kakashi…and Rike who was still standing at the end of the bridge.

"Is that him…?" Sasuke asked looking in the direction finally seeing the Wolf.

"Yeah that's him," Naruto said who was next to Sasuke on one knee with a smile on his face.

Zabuza and Haku's bodies were buried at a high point that oversees the entire village of Wave and the bridge, Zabuza's blade stabbed in between his and Haku's grave. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were all present…but Kakashi looked up into the tree that Naruto was beside and saw 'Connor' leaning against the bark of a tree with his arms crossed over his chest and his head down up in the shadows. He looked like he was giving Zabuza and Haku a prayer…

"Kakashi are we tools…is that all we are to out village?" Naruto asked.

"Yes we are tolls bedded for war and killing…but I'd like to think that ninja are something more…we become ninja to serve the village…but also to protect the things we cherish to our hearts…fight for what we believe in and out dreams. Haku and Zabuza died for those things as well…" Kakashi spoke. After paying their respects Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura left while Kakashi stayed behind who turned now seeing Rike in front of the graves of Zabuza and Haku…

"Rest in peace…" Rike whispered.

"Well long time no see...Connor?" Kakashi said.

"Yes…it's been a long time Kakashi Hatake," Rike responded.

"Wave is free…this couldn't have been possible without your help, what will you do now? Go this Izen Echigoya?"

"Yes…he is the Head of the MEST organization...I must get going now Kakashi," Rike said.

"Yes…I am sure you have much work to do but can I ask you a question?"

"Depends…"

"Are you an Uchiha?"

"What makes you thing that?"

"Oh I don't how about some black flames that were burning in the middle of the street?"

"Who knows…?" Rike turned around facing Kakashi wearing a smile "but I'm not telling." He then walked to the edge of the cliff but before he did he took out the Templar Cross Gato was wearing and tossed it to Kakashi who caught it in his hand. "You know who to show that to…"

"What are the chances of us meeting again?" Kakashi asked.

Rike didn't answer as he performed a Leap of Faith off the cliff edge leaving Kakashi to eye the Templar Cross in the palm of his hand.

"_Templars…?"_

As days pass until the construction of the bridge is complete the word of the Multi Elemental Slave Trade collapsed with the death of Izen Echigoya and collected documents of all of Gato's buyers were delivered to villages that housed them making arrests, the bridge completed and Team 7 making its way back to Wave…the bridge was named Liberty Bridge.

"Well this as all interesting dont you think team?" Kakashi asked.

"AWE MAN I FORGOT!" Naruto yelled.

"Forgot what Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah what are you talking about idiot?" Sasuke said.

"I forgot to get an autograph!"

"Excuse me...?" Kakashi asked remembering whose autograph that Naruto wanted and that was the Wolf's. Apparently Naruto was given a part to play by the Assassin but he was sure that it was for good reason...

* * *

**And that is a wrap for the Wave Arc as Gato is dead, Wave is free and the Multi Elemental Slave Trade now gone! Please review and just so you know guest reviews are allowed. Now if you have any questions about anything in particular feel free to PM me and would appreciate your feedback, and I am sure you know as now we will be taking off into the Chunin Arc!**


	9. Chapter 7 Assassins, Uzumakis and Sound

**I can only say one word...ENJOY!**

* * *

**[Hidden Leaf Village]**

"Man it's great to be back in the village!" Naruto said aloud proud as he and his squad walked past the open gates of the Leaf.

"Alright team you may do as you wish from here on in, I will report to the Hokage…" Kakashi said and as the three genin were walking away "Except you Naruto,"

"Huh?"

"You and I have important matters to discuss," Kakashi said.

"_What could be so important for Naruto of all people to hear? Shouldn't Sasuke be the one knowing such important information?" _Sakura, fan girl as always, thought.

"What are you talking about Kakashi?" Sasuke asked suspicious.

"Sorry you two but it only concerns Naruto, you two are dismissed…" Kakashi said and waved his hand at them "Bye, bye!"

That's when Sasuke took notice of a scroll that Naruto did not have before in Naruto's pouch that was sticking out and grabs it pulling it out, this didn't go unnoticed or unfelt by Naruto who turned around facing him "Hey that's mine Sasuke!"

"What's this?" Sasuke asked looking upon the symbol of the Uzumaki Clan which he was not aware of but Kakashi took notice of it and his lone eye widened.

"_That's the seal of the Uzumaki Clan! How does Naruto have such a scroll?" _Kakashi thought but the big question was where the young Uzumaki got it?

"That's mine Sasuke and you have no business having it!" Naruto yelled.

"This looks like it contains jutsu…what could someone like you need them for?" Sasuke said as he reached to open the scroll.

"Don't you dare open that scroll! You have no right!"

"Naruto you idiot just shut up and let Sasuke read it!" Sakura said.

"What…?"

"Whatever jutsu is in there is better off his hands, Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha Clan and is therefore allowed to have it because he needs it to accomplish his goal." Sakura said being the fan girl she was to earn Sasuke's affections.

"How could you say that? What about my goals…?"

"Your being Hokage Naruto, come on?" This response hit Naruto in the heart and Kakashi was now upset with Sakura "If anyone should become the next Hokage of the village is should be Sasuke!" She said looking at Sasuke with love sick eyes. Kakashi was now REALLY upset with Sakura for attacking Naruto's dream like that and Naruto looked even more hurt "Go on Sasuke open it!"

"Hmm…" Sasuke replied.

However Kakashi took notice of something on the scroll around the Uzumaki seal, he saw what looked to be multiple small seals of three surrounding the Uzumaki seal? "Sasuke…?" Kakashi addressed getting Sasuke's attention before trying to open the scroll "If I were you I wouldn't even try opening that," Kakashi suggested.

"Why…?"

"Let's just say it will hurt…" Sasuke didn't take head to the warning and reached for the seal "No joke Sasuke, you should take my warning more seriously." But again Sasuke didn't appear to listen and when Sasuke put his fingers atop the seal an electrical current coursed through him shocking the Uchiha! The result him being forced to let go of the scroll, him falling back on the ground steaming, the Uzumaki scroll dropping on the ground steaming as well!

"Sasuke!" Sakura said in worry and of course went to his side leaving Naruto to look in awe at what just happened.

Kakashi sighed "I warned you,"

"Sensei what happened? Why couldn't Sasuke open the scroll?" Sakura asked wanting an answer.

"This scroll can NEVER be opened by Sasuke or anyone else by any means; it could only be opened by Naruto." Kakashi explained.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked standing up "Why is only Naruto able to open it?"

"Well Sasuke that is because if you noticed there are seals placed upon the scroll or what are commonly referred to as "Fuinjutsu Security" and what they do is prevent anyone from opening the scroll but to the one that has certain blood. Seals such as these being put on scrolls are ones to hold vital information, equipment or jutsu. The first seal shocked you and from what I can tell the second appears to be one that burns ones hands to such a degree that it would take a long time to recover them but the third one is one that I don't think you would want to experience, let's just say the final security seal will render you of your eyesight." That earned him a horrified look from Sasuke because he didn't want to lose his eyes or his Sharingan "Let's put it short and simple…everything in this scroll is beyond anyone's reach, even mine but I believe that only Naruto will be able to open it without any problems." Kakashi said looking at Naruto "Go ahead Naruto, I promise that I am right." The young Uzumaki reached down hesitantly grabbing the scroll and Kakashi was right as he was able to peel open the scroll without any problems. "That settles it." Kakashi placed his hand upon Naruto's shoulder grabbing his attention "You should read that later on your own time…we need to talk and you two are dismissed. See ya!" With that Kakashi along with Naruto vanish via Body Flicker leaving behind an angry Sasuke and confused Sakura who immediately followed after Sasuke…

"So Sasuke now that we are back in the village want to go out on a date?" She asked with a smile.

"No," Sasuke said and used the Body Flicker to get away from her leaving her down.

**[Land of Rice Paddies/Land of Sound]**

Rike had been looking for days for this Hidden Sound Village but he couldn't find it? Sure there was that one village that was a ghost town that he had suspicions was the Hidden Sound Village but it wasn't. Not to mention that he learned Hidden Sound was new but as well as small…

"Where the hell is this village?" Rike questioned as he walked along a path throughout the country.

"Having trouble…?" A voice asked behind him, Rike drawing an arrow and his bow at record speed to quickly turning taking aim with his bow at the stranger…in a white hood? The man had his hands up as was dressed similarly to Rike? It was another ASSASSIN older than him wearing a white hood over his head as well as white robes **(AN: Like that of the Assassins in Assassin's Creed 1) **with belts going over his torso going around to his back supporting a sheath that had a sword within it slanted, he had kunai rather than throwing knives on his belt over his red sash and atop his left shoulder and on the side of his brown knee high boots. The Assassin also wore fingerless brown gloves and had a hidden blade on his right and what looked to be another blade embracer on his left forearm but was only equipped with a hidden gun, it was not another hidden blade. "Please brother I mean no harm," The Assassin said "We mean no harm." He assured and with that said FOUR more Assassins revealed themselves, two stepping out from hiding behind the barks of trees in the tree line and the other two revealing themselves by standing up from within tall grass. When seeing tall grass or anything that was tall enough to hide your body Assassin's referred to them as "Stalking Zones". The four Assassin's that were hiding all dressed the same as the Assassin Rike was still aiming at but with different weapons, two of them had crossbows on their backs accompanied by a sack arrows for said weapon, each equipped with a different weapon that they were best skilled at.

"You're all Assassin's?" Rike asked lowering his bow and the Assassin's before him all brought up their right fists to their hearts giving what Rike called the Assassin Salute.

"Till the end brother," The same Assassin that Rike was speaking to said. Rike disarming his arrow from his bow putting it away followed by his bow and returned the salute "We heard stories about you Wolf of Justice, a man in a white hood tracking down and ultimately destroying the MEST as well as delivering justice upon the wicked. At first we didn't know what to think but dismiss them as rumors but seeing MEST gone today and you here before us I only have one thing to say…"

"Oh…?"

The Assassin held his arms out wide "Welcome! We and I have always wanted to meet the one who destroyed MEST even though a little misguided but had to be done. Come with us brother we will take you to the others,"

"Others…?"

"Other Assassin's, brothers and sisters, come!" The Assassin said and began making his way into the forest of large tall trees, Rike was in pace behind the leading Assassin with the others behind him. As they were making their way to the large tree Rike would have to use chakra to climb up this one for there were no branches to grab onto. The Assassin before Rike leaps toward latching onto the tree using his feet thanks to channeling chakra to the souls of them and began running up it, Rike followed suit and then the other Assassin's behind him. Reaching the tall trees branches the group of Assassin's began moving through the trees free running through them running along branches to jumping large gaps to swinging across using branches as monkey bars as well as using ones that were strong enough to swing across. A couple of minutes later the six Assassin's all land atop the same branch and looking across Rike was really impressed at what he was seeing…

"Wow!" Wow was the perfect word to describe what Rike was seeing within the trees across from him, there he saw tree houses! Well-built tree house buildings around the bark of the trees with well supported bridges leading to others on separate trees. There were even buildings built atop wooden floor platforms with one over the other, from what Rike could see this is where the Assassins of this Brotherhood that rested here. He can see Assassin's all wearing different colored hoods going on with their duties, some were on patrol walking a perimeter armed with rifles on their backs and he even took notice of Assassin's seeing their outfits that were in a camouflage style in the trees armed with crossbows, the camouflage robes they wore obviously were to help them blend within the trees. There was even one tree house building that was larger than the rest and had to assume that was headquarters. It was like he was looking upon a small village within the trees! "I have never seen anything like this before, this is amazing!" Rike said.

"Yes it is brother," Assassin 1 spoke and that's when Rike took notice of the Assassin's either side of him extends there hidden blades but Rike noticed an additional design to them. He noticed within the center of the hidden blade, the bottom of the blade with the head of an eagle in a hook fashion.

"What kind of Hidden Blades are those?" Rike asked.

"These are very special as well as complex to design…they are called Hook Blades, it has two parts being the hook and the blade that way you have one or the other. A delicate design…" Assassin 1 said. "We use the hook of the blade on these zip lines," He motioned his hand to separate zip lines that were tied securely around branches of the tree they were on "to take through the air," points to one of the platforms of one of the tree houses with Rike seeing the end of the zip line "to their landing safely."

"I do not have a Hook Blade," Rike said and showed them his hidden blade that came out from the side like a switch blade "Just the standard hidden blade."

"That one looks very adaptable," Assassin 1 commented "How strong is your bow?"

"Strong…very…very…surprisingly strong," Rike answered having remembered a time when he went up against a Missing Ninja swinging his sword and Rike blocking with his bow and the sword not cutting through at all. Rike even demonstrated as he pulled out his bow trying to break it but it didn't even show the slightest of any signs of it breaking.

"That should do for you then," Assassin 1 said. Each Assassin went to individual zip lines that were separated taking positions "You ready to fly?" Assassin 1 asked Rike.

Rike looked how high they were and they were pretty high, close to about 150 yards high? "I've never done this before,"

"Fly!"

Each Assassin including Rike jump, the Assassin's catching the zip lines with their hook blades and Rike with his bow swinging it over the top of his zip line and "flew" across, one of the Assassin's even gave out a yell of enjoying it, even Rike couldn't help but smile at the new experience. All six of them reaching the end of their zip line let go and their feet landing on sturdy wood floor on one knee, Rike standing back up putting his bow away and said "That was fun," Rike looked to Assassin 1 that walked his way "I never got your name…"

The Assassin pulled over and off his hood revealing his face of light skin having brown eyes and red shoulder length long hair "I am Kenshin," He introduced.

"By the color of your hair you're an Uzumaki?" Rike asked.

"And you are half Uchiha and Senju, your Senju side makes you and I family." Kenshin said.

"Yes, distant family."

"You are well informed," Kenshin commented.

"I had a great teacher…"

"So I've heard…all of us here," Kenshin Uzumaki said.

"Oh…?"

"Yes, you were one of the two last students of the Legendary Assassin Altair Ibn-La'Ahad."

"How do you know that?"

"Like how the Templars have their eyes and ears everywhere so do we…or at least we try to? There are very few of us left with some Brotherhoods out there that we have lost or have lost contact with,"

"Well I can tell you this much, there is no Brotherhood in Fire Country…use to be one within the Leaf but I suggest that we no longer establish one in there but use it as a safe house. There also needs to be one built in Wave," Rike informed.

"So we have heard and I will be happy to let you know that the Brotherhood within Lightning Country has sent a team to establish one as we speak…as of yesterday." Kenshin informed.

"Good and I have to assume that you are the Den Master here?" Rike asked.

"Oh you're good…What is your name by the way?" Kenshin asked. Rike looked reluctant but seeing as he was amongst his fellow Assassin brothers and sisters he could trust all of them so he removed his hood from atop his head, Kenshin almost thought he was looking at a teenage clone of Madara Uchiha but Rike's face was different.

"My name is Rike…no surname or at least one I have no knowledge of?"

"Well welcome Rike and know that you are always welcomed here, what brings you to the Land of Sound…?" Kenshin asked as the two began to walk.

"Before I killed Gato I discovered documents on one of his ships, documents that listed the names of all of his buyers and where they were to be sent off to. One of those didn't have a name listed but under an alias of White Snake and the destination was here in the Land of Sound. What I found in White Snake's shipments before I destroyed it were rifles,"

"Rifles, how much are we talking about here?" Kenshin asked.

"Enough for an army…" Rike answered.

"Sounds like enough for an invasion?"

"My thoughts exactly,"

"You came looking for the Hidden Sound Village no?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes," Rike said as Kenshin leans against a wooden railing with Rike placing a hand atop it looking out to all the other tree houses or into the forest.

"We have been looking for this so called Hidden Sound "Village" ourselves,"

"Anything?"

"Nothing…there was the one village but it was nothing but a ghost town, there are other small ones but they aren't the village we sought. Everything here in the Land of Sound…is just horrible, the villages we have seen look awful…as well as its occupants."

"Templars?" Rike asked in a serious tone.

"Possibly…" Kenshin said "But this White Snake that you discovered who can he be?"

"I have my suspicions,"

"Who…?"

"Orochimaru…he was called the White Snake back in his days when he was still with the Leaf."

"One of the Legendary Sannin…You think he is connected with this Hidden Sound?" Kenshin asked.

"Maybe…?"

"I have one suspicion of this Hidden Sound," Kenshin said "Perhaps we are looking in the wrong places the entire time…What about it being underground?"

"An underground village?" Rike asked as Kenshin gave him a shrug raising his shoulders "That would be crazy…but then again there are many crazy things in this world that I wouldn't be surprised about." One of those crazy things was the Apple of Eden seeing what it can do, how powerful it was and what it can accomplish.

"I will send out a scouting party to find any indications of an underground village then…you Rike walk around, get to know this place as well as your brothers and sisters, relax, everyone knows you deserve it. I know I have said this before but I will say it again" Kenshin patted the side of Rike's shoulder "Welcome." And then Kenshin walked off leaving Rike to himself.

"So this is a Brotherhood?" Rike said as he observed the place. "Itachi if only you could see this…"

**[Hidden Leaf Village/Hokage Tower…Hokage's Office]**

"And that's about everything Lord Hokage," Kakashi said finishing his story of all the events that happened in Wave. The events of finding out Tazuna lied, the team proceeding on with the mission, Wave being ruled by Gato who turns out to have been the MEST Leader of Fire Country, the fight with Zabuza and later Haku, the Wolf of Justice's involvement and the things he has done to the battle that took place on the bridge including the village itself fighting against the last of Gato's forces with the Wolf appearing and killing Gato. However there were some things that Kakashi left out such as the black flames because Naruto was here with him right now…which the subject changed to where Naruto got that scroll that is protected so well only for Naruto to see.

"Naruto please explain where you got that scroll?" Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage asked.

Naruto was reluctant not saying a word until…

"Was it the Wolf that gave you this scroll?" Kakashi asked seeing Naruto looking up at him, this only confirmed Kakashi's suspicion.

"Naruto tell us what he told you before giving you this scroll." The Third said.

"Well more like threw it at me…But I should be the one asking questions here old man. First why you didn't tell me that I belonged to a clan, the Uzumaki Clan!" The Third's eyes widen and Kakashi only closed his lone eye "He only came to tell me that I still have family out there old man! My clan being wiped out…how strong they were in seals…Whirlpool Country and the Village Hidden by Whirling Tides! Why didn't you tell me I was from a clan or that I had family? I had the right to know and yet you kept that from me!" The Third could see why Naruto had the right to be angry. "You!" Naruto addressed to Kakashi turning to the man…

"Me…?" Kakashi asked. Why did Naruto sound angry with him?

"Explain why you have my clan's symbol on your back! What are you also an Uzumaki?"

"No Naruto I am not,"

"Then why do you wear it?"

"For respect for them Naruto," Hiruzen said grabbing the boys attention "Yes what the Wolf told you was true…the Uzumaki clan was destroyed during the Third Great Ninja War, near the beginning of it in fact…we tried to help the Uzumaki but by the time we had arrived the village was destroyed and the clan scattered to different parts of the world into hiding. I'm sure the Wolf told you why they were targeted…"

"Not really…?"

"The reason was because of your clan's skill in seals, the seals were so powerful and great that as a result the Uzumaki clan was feared throughout the world even by the Uchiha clan in its time. After your clan was destroyed all Chunin and Jonin jackets we adorned with the symbol of your clan out of respect, that is why your sensei adorns your clan symbol and not just him but all Chunin and Jonin of the Leaf village as well." He could tell seeing Naruto was sad for his clan and survivors were scattered meaning he had no idea where they were "But I can also tell you that Uzumaki is from your mother's side."

"Mother!"

"But she is in a better place now…" That saddened Naruto who had a look of hope when he mentioned his mother "but I am going to tell you who she was and show you what she looked like," The Third said with a smile that he got back from Naruto.

"My…father?"

Kakashi gave the Third that look…and the Third returned it "I can't tell you who your father was Naruto, not yet at least…for your protection, it is one of the reasons why you have the surname of your mother's clan instead of your father's last name. But I promise you when I fell that you are ready I will tell you who your father was…in time. Deal…?"

Naruto was saddened that he couldn't know who his father was but regardless he would know who his mother was "Deal…" The Third got up from behind his desk walking to a shelf with multiple files in it reaching for one pulling one out, the folder was given to Naruto who took it in his hands "You deserve to know this much but know that your father's name is not listed, everything you need to know of your mother is in there Naruto."

Naruto looked at the name on the folder and read it "Kushina Uzumaki…"

"Yes…she was an outstanding ninja Naruto and she loved you, don't believe for a second that she or your father abandoned you." The Third said "Now will you tell me what the Wolf wanted with you?"

"He just told me of Gato's plan to kidnap Tazuna's family…said Gato planned using them as bait to lure him into a trap to kill him, so he asked me to stay in the morning by the end of the week and protect them." Which Naruto followed to the letter!

"That's it?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah…he said Gato required his attention." Naruto said.

"Why didn't he just approach Kakashi with this task?" The Third asked.

"He told me he couldn't risk his whole plan being ruined…even said Kakashi sensei here was following him."

"Kakashi?" Third addressed looking to the man who was scratching the back of his head.

"I'm going to be honest yeah I was tracking him but for good reason Lord Hokage which I will explain to you soon,"

"I see, Naruto you may leave now and take this." The Third pulled out a closed envelops that looked fat? The Hokage hands three more to Kakashi knowing what they were pocketing one in his own pouch and putting the other two in his jacket.

"What's in this?" Naruto asked.

"That is A rank mission pay of course," The Third said with a smile, Naruto opening his seeing all the bills his eyes Kakashi swore saw turn into money signs. Kakashi had his suspicion what he was going to use it on…ramen.

"Don't go spending all of that on just ramen Naruto, go out and buy some more ninja tools or perhaps NEW CLOTHS that don't say kill me out loud?" Kakashi suggested.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Naruto orange is a big give away," Kakashi said.

"I like orange!" Naruto said defending his favorite color.

"Yes I know you like orange it's just that you have TOO MUCH orange. I'm not asking you to drop your favorite color just try out something new. You have enough money in there to buy yourself plenty of new cloths with getting ramen afterwards." It seems that Kakashi's words got to him as Naruto had shown interest "I heard your clan dressed up pretty cool!" Kakashi said with an eye smile. That seemed to grab Naruto's attention.

"By Kaka sensei and old man got to go!" Naruto said making his way to the door.

"Make sure you bring that file back Naruto!" The Third said.

"Got it!" Naruto replied before closing the door.

"Such an energetic boy," The Third said as he walked back to his desk sitting behind it "Now tell me what have you found out about this Wolf Kakashi,"

"Not much…he is difficult. He looked like just as reports from all over the countries said he would look like wearing the white hood and all and the reason why he is called a ghost, he can disappear within a crowd in seconds making it look like he literally vanished before your very eyes. When I was following him I lost him twice but he was in actuality playing with me meaning he knew I was following him, the second time I went after him I lost him. This tells me he is adaptable to a large crowd using it as cover which also tells me he is adaptable seeing as the Gato Guard could not find him throughout the week of their search. He even has a way with the people,"

"Explain…?"

"Well when I was tracking the Wolf I asked around Wave if they have seen him, they did here and there and asked if anyone has seen his face but no one has. I was told by one of the citizens of Wave that the Wolf freed a group of men imprisoned in cages and was chased but the people on purposely got in the Gato Guards path giving Wolf the opportunity to escape, they put their lives on the line for him. Then Tazuna told me of these black flames that I went to go check out the same day…"

"Black flames?" The Third said as he knew of this jutsu that was accessible to one clan "Kakashi are you sure?"

"Yes Lord Hokage, the nine victims responsible for a rape was burned to ash by the flames of Amaterasu which tells me that the Wolf of Justice is an Uchiha."

"And if he is an Uchiha and can use the flames of Amaterasu then that would mean he has the Mangekyo Sharingan like Itachi!" The Third said as a bead of sweat went down his brow "Could it be he was Itachi?"

"No he wasn't he didn't sound like Itachi at all and had no detection of an illusion surrounding him, this is definitely another individual Lord Hokage, perhaps an Uchiha survivor? This would also make Itachi and Sasuke his fellow clansmen." Kakashi said assuming but he did not know that Itachi and Sasuke were his COUSINS for Rike was half Senju which is information they had no knowledge of yet.

"So now there are not only one but now two men in the world that possess the Mangekyo Sharingan, Itachi and this unknown individual Wolf." The Third said.

"Not only that but I met him a long time ago," Kakashi said.

"You did? When was this?"

"Five years ago,"

"The massacre of the Uchiha happened then…?"

"Yes I met him in a restaurant returning an arrow that belonged to him, one he used assisting Naruto the previous night escaping from a mob. When I returned it he was that of a child of only 12 with a bow and sack of arrows wearing a white hood…he told me his name was Connor, but I don't believe he told me his real name but another alias I guess he goes by?" Kakashi said.

"This man was no doubt the apprentice of Altair then," The Third said to himself in a whisper. "I will have to inform the council of this new information," The Third said.

**[Assassin Tree Village Guild/Within the forests of the Land of Sound]**

Rike was exploring the Assassin Brotherhood Tree Village Guild crossing its bridges to others strong sturdy well-built tree houses and he really liked it! Perhaps it was because of the hideout being within the trees? After all Rike did consider nature his home. He came upon a site that was most interesting walking to the wooden ledge of a bridge leaning his elbows atop it and before him he saw what looked to be recruits, due to the way they were dressed, balancing themselves on a tree branch that was very thin. Under them he could see that there was a net to catch anyone who fell so that if they did they would come back up and try again, they were also being supervised by other Assassin's standing atop their own individual branches guiding them or training them. Rike could see that they were training to stay balanced atop the branches as they would have to learn to do so thanks to these forests and their hideout being up in the trees. There were ways to get down to ground level from all the way up here as there were zip lines or branches that lead down (this can also be used to travel up) to a height one would be able to jump off and survive, you can use either way to get down to the forest floor.

"Remember to stay calm; one that doesn't have a calm head will lose his focus!" One of the Assassins' training them said. That's when one lost his balance and fell over off the branch cursing but was safely caught by the nest "That's alright get back up try again!"

As interesting as this was Rike decided to move on arriving atop another platform that held a tree house and seeing a sign above the entry way saying Library. This was for when new members of the Assassin Order were accepted so they can learn and gain knowledge, looking up different fighting styles, and different types of chakra learning about them, history and people. He walked across another bridge to another tree house and this one said Training Arena "Now that is interesting," Rike said and so he entered this building pushing open the door.

**[Assassin Tree Village Guild/Training Arena]**

He expected this, seeing gathered Assassin's surrounding two other Assassins' that were fighting one another. The two were using wooden swords of course but by the way one of them was moving had to be female as she kicked her opponents' wooden sword away to the floor to holding up to her opponents' neck!

"_She is fast!" _Rike said within his thoughts. He looked at the red hooded female Assassin seeing her wear what looked to be a white jacket uniform having her right arm sleeve gone revealing her bare smooth white skin arm having on fingerless black gloves. The left arm sleeve of her uniform was present with her Assassin blade and bracer or Hidden Blade around her forearm, she looked to be wearing black shorts that hugged around her thighs and a white skirt over them, she had the Assassin belt of course with throwing knives on it as well as some atop her left shoulder black shoulder armor with a red cape hanging out the back of it with Kanji letters going down along it that spelled "Lightning…?" **(AN: I warn you now this is an OC Lightning, think of her as an alternate to FFXIII Lightning) **She also had on brown knee high boots with a short blade knife sheathed beside her left boot. Who was the young woman under the red hood? Now that he took notice he saw some long pink hair wrapped around her neck?

"I see you've taken notice," Kenshin beside Rike said making him jump.

"You scared me there,"

"You wouldn't have been if you weren't so busy concentrating on her," Kenshin teased.

"Who is she?" Rike asked and that's when she reached up taking off her hood revealing her face and just as Rike thought she had pink hair that was long as she had it wrapped around her neck, aqua colored eyes and a serious look on her face.

"We call her Lightning," Kenshin said as Rike and he watched her lower her weapon and shake hands with her opponent followed by clapping from the other Assassins gathered around. "Her real name is Claire Farrin but she only allows her friends to call her that so others just call her Lightning or Light for short. She is only 16 and is at the rank of Assassin aiming for the rank of Master Assassin, she is tough, can be scary when angry, strong but also beautiful and a real tomboy." Kenshin finished as he noticed Rike was still staring at her "Good luck asking her out," He teased making Rike glare at him as a small blush revealed itself on his cheeks.

"I never said I was going to ask her out."

"I'm just messing with you but just so you know she is single," He continued to tease.

"Uzumaki…" Rike warned.

"I'm only playing with you!" Kenshin said laughing afterword's elbowing Rike in the shoulder. That's when Rike noticed Lightning was coming their way now having a new weapon with her being black scabbard hanging behind from her belt with a weapon of some kind sheathed in it? "Flex your pecks," Kenshin said as Lightning approached the two.

"I'm not going to flex my…"

Rike wouldn't get to finish as Kenshin went "Hello Claire I see you are hard at work…kicking you vic-I mean friends asses," Kenshin said.

"Hello Master Kenshin," Claire greeted doing the Assassin salute and then took notice of the new face "Never seen you around here before?" She asked Rike crossing her arms over her chest.

Kenshin puts one hand atop Rike's shoulder "This Claire is Rike and a part of my family,"

"So you're an Uzumaki?" Claire asked "But you don't have red hair and all Uzumaki's have red hair?"

"He is a distant family relative from his Senju side," Kenshin said.

"You're Senju!" Claire asked surprised seeing as there was another Senju in the world beside Tsunade Senju.

"Half," Rike said "Either from my mother or fathers side but I don't know.

"Another interesting note Claire is that he is also Uchiha," Kenshin mentioned.

"So wait a second…you are half Uchiha and Senju?"

"Yes," Rike answered.

"But you may have heard of him Claire as the Wolf of Justice." Kenshin said.

"This is the Wolf of Justice, the Assassin that took down the MEST organization all by himself?" Claire asked surprised again.

"The one and only," Rike answered for her. It appears that their conversation didn't go unnoticed as it seemed to have attracted attention as Rike can hear murmurs from other Assassin's.

"Claire, Rike here needs a tour of the place, do you mind showing him around?" Kenshin asked.

"What…?" Rike voiced.

"That is if you don't mind?" Kenshin asked.

"As you wish Master Kenshin," Claire replied.

Kenshin gave Rike another pat on the shoulder giving him a wink that Claire didn't take notice of "Then it's settled, have fun you two." Kenshin said before walking away. Rike glared at Kenshin's retreating figure before looking back at Claire who was just looking at him as if trying to read him.

"Shall we?" Rike asked motioning his hand to the exit door of the Training Arena.

"Follow me then,"

**[Hidden Leaf Village]**

He was having trouble going into stores in order to by himself some new cloths, some store owners wouldn't let him in but some that did overpriced him on from the real cost of the products. Naruto knew better knowing that he was being charged extra because of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox sealed within him, if you thought that he wasn't angry from all the years of abuse the people brought upon him discriminating against him then you were wrong. They were only feeding his anger and if the people were not careful one day he could snap, it is amazing that he hasn't so far after so many years.

"So not fair!" Naruto said as he kicked a can that was on the ground through the air to landing inside of a trash bin. "Just because of the stupid damn fox!" He seethed under his breath.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto stopped in his tracks turning his attention to his right seeing a kind old lady that was a little big boned sweeping just outside her store that sold cloths "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked again.

"Yeah?"

"Well young man I am sure I have what you are looking for, you can come in here if you like."

"Really!" Naruto received a nod from the nice old lady and ran inside past her into her store that was called Amaya Clothing; she only chuckled at the bundle of energy. That's when she took notice of some villagers giving her glares.

"What does that hag bag of skittles think she's doing?" A villager that was looking at her dirty asked another.

"_Bag of skittles?" _That's when she went Crazy Mode pulling out a sword that was within her broom making the villagers that glare at her almost piss themselves, she waved her weapon in front of her "WHAT DO YOU WIPPER SNAPPERS THINK YOU LOOKING AT?" She proceeded to chase them away from her store, the villagers that were giving her dirty looks running away from the crazy old woman! Villagers only stopped and laughed at this seeing it to be very funny "You better not try anything against my store or come here again or ill make you taste the rainbow!" She walked back to her broom picking it up sheathing her blade back within it "Pussies!" She called them and walked back in her store to attend to her costumer.

A villager that had his child said to his son "Remember son, never make Mrs. Amaya angry ok?"

"Yes father,"

**[Hidden Leaf Village/Amaya Clothing]**

"Now young Uzumaki what are you looking for?" Mrs. Amaya asked kindly "I can see why you came for something new, those cloths you wear now say kill me out loud. You should wear something less conspicuous to fit a ninja such as yourself. From you last name you are from that of the Uzumaki Clan correct?"

"How did you know?" Naruto asked.

"Well your last name silly! Although it I strange seeing as all Uzumaki's within your clan have red hair and you have blond? Must be from your mother or father then? I think I know the perfect outfit for you, an Uzumaki. Follow me please?"

**[Assassin Tree Village Guild]**

"This is where you can receive food if you are ever hungry," Lightning said as she and Rike were now atop another wooden platform built around trees seeing separate tables set up in the large area as Assassin's sat at tables eating, the trees were providing the necessary shade from the sun and not far one can see cooks at work making different kinds of food that did look tasty. This area of the Assassin Brotherhood Tree Village Hideout was called the Mess Floor…

"Now I'm hungry," Rike said.

"So then go eat," She said.

"You?" Rike asked.

"I'll wait," Lightning's stomach growled.

"Your stomach says otherwise," Rike said with a smile "Come and join me." He offered as he walked up to claim a tray and grab some food, she followed seeing as she couldn't deny her stomach. The two were now seated on a separate table eating off their trays, Rike sitting across from Lightning eating his chicken along with healthy vegetables with a cup of water aside. She was took glances at him as she ate and clearing his mouth not wanting to talk with his mouth full swallowing his food he said "Is there something you want to ask me?"

"No,"

"You keep taking glances at me? Is it the face?" Rike asked messing around with her.

"You wish," She said.

"_Hmm I kind of do," _Rike said within his thoughts as he looked at her. "Something you want to ask me then…?"

"I was expecting someone…older," Lightning said.

"Oh you mean someone not being 17 turning out to be the Wolf of Justice huh?"

"Most Assassins' see you as a role model to follow after,"

"They're not the only one's Claire,"

"Lightning," She said.

"Huh?"

"My **friends **call me Claire,"

"What I'm not your friend?"

"I don't know you…regardless you call me Lightning,"

"What happens if I don't?" Rike asked innocently.

"Then I'll kick your ass."

"You may be fast and all but I can guarantee you this Light, you wouldn't win." Rike assured.

"Is that right?" Lightning asked standing with a smile.

"Diffidently," Rike said standing with a smile of his own.

"I'm pretty sure you know your way around the place correct?"

"Yes I do,"

"Then meet me in the Training Arena tonight," She said and walked away.

"I can't honestly wait!" Rike said aloud to her as she walked away.

**[Hidden Leaf Village/Amaya Clothing]**

"I like this look!" Naruto said as he looked himself in the mirror. Now he didn't wear so much orange **(AN: Thank god, his jumpsuit was as worse as Gai and Lee's! ) **but instead wore a crimson shirt with crimson colored pants, he still wore his blue shinobi sandals, and wore ANBU armored greaves as well as body armor like that of the ANBU but on the back of his armor was the symbol of the Uzumaki Clan, a brown belt holding pouches behind his kunai pouch was in the same and on the same leg it has always been. Of course he didn't get rid of the color orange as he had them on the knuckles of his black fingerless gloves and now his headband was tied around his right shoulder. He gave a goofy smile likening what he was seeing.

"That outfit is a perfect match for you," Mrs. Amaya said.

"Thanks Mrs.…?"

"Amaya,"

"Well thank you Mrs. Amaya, how much is this?" Naruto asked reaching into the pocket of his old cloths.

"That will be 1000 young man,"

"Cool!" He paid her right there up front with the bills from his mission.

"Thank you Naruto and come again whenever you like," She said kindly.

"Thank you, see you next time!" He said as he ran to and out the door with his bag that had his orange jumpsuit in it.

"Such an energetic boy…he reminds me of you Kushina."

In another part of the village Sakura was walking to her house depressed that she failed to get Sasuke to go out with her and even went looking for him afterwards **(AN: Which in my mind is rather pathetic)**...

"Yo!" Called out a familiar voice, she looked up and saw that it was Kakashi her sensei seeing sitting on the ledge of a roof.

"Kakashi sensei, what are you doing here?"

He pulled out an envelope "To deliver this to you," Kakashi said as he pushed himself off the roof landing in front of the genin "This is A rank mission pay for you," Kakashi held out the envelope to her and she took it seeing how fat it was with money she glees "I've already given Naruto and Sasuke their share but I wanted to give yours the last because there is something we need to discuss." Kakashi said pocketing his hands.

"Like what…?"

"Well not what but someone,"

"Is it Sasuke?" She asked with stars in her eyes only making Kakashi twitch his lone eye and an anime sweat drop going down the back of his head.

"Noooo…not Sasuke."

"Well who other than Sasuke?"

"Naruto,"

"Why do we have to talk about that loser?" Sakura asked having an angry look on her face "He's annoying and is always in the way!"

"Well Sakura that "annoying-loser-always in the way-guy" has a dream has a dream to be Hokage, and you seem to think that by dejecting his dream in front of Sasuke will grab his affections." Kakashi said in an angry tone but one that wasn't loud.

"Well I…?"

"Let me ask you Sakura what gives you the right to tell Naruto that he couldn't become Hokage and only Sasuke could? How would you like if someone dejected your dreams? In fact what are your dreams besides Sasuke being on your mind?" She didn't speak but held her head down. "Why do I have the feeling that if you and Naruto were sent on a long term mission you would refuse to cooperate because of Naruto, but if it was Sasuke you would go on a heartbeat?" He then calmed his tone "Sakura if you ever say something like that again I will revoke your ninja service for a week, and you are to apologize to Naruto is that understood?" Kakashi asked.

She looked back up to her sensei "Yes sensei,"

"There is a saying Sakura "Don't judge a book by its cover", I suggest you take that to heart." With that said Kakashi left using the Body Flicker leaving Sakura to think.

**[Assassin Tree Village Guild/Training Arena]**

The day went as quickly as it came as it was now night and Rike walking toward the Training Arena passing a patrolling marksman on the bridge leading to see said building, the two exchanging a nod and Rike entering the building. As soon as he entered he saw her there already waiting for him as she was leaned against the bark of the tree that was in the center of the building, he even took notice that her hood was down and her hair now over atop her right shoulder…

"Well look who came, didn't think you would actually show?" Lightning said.

"Why do you say that?" Rike asked as he approached her taking notice that she held a wooden sword in her hand and another leaning against the bark of the tree.

"Because most of them don't," She said looking at him and tossed one of the wooden swords at him which he caught, Lightning getting into position in the arena with Rike following. "Now there are rules and that is no jutsu of any kind and no Sharingan which I am sure you have."

"So what are the stakes in this?" Rike asked.

"There are no stakes," Light said.

"Oh come one make things interesting," Rike said.

"Fine then…" She went to thinking "If I win you have to be my slave for a week, and if you win?"

"If I win I get…a kiss from you," Rike said with a smirk.

"Excuse me, I thought I heard you say kiss?" She said with a small flush on her face.

"I did and not just a small kiss on the cheek or peck on the lips, I mean a REAL kiss." Rike said.

"I'm not going to agree to that you pervert!"

"Fine then, I guess I'll leave and if anyone asks what happened I'll just say she chickened out because of a kiss. Sorry if I wanted to kiss a beautiful woman," Rike said as he began walking away.

Lightning did not want to be showed up so regardless with a red hue on her cheeks "Wait!" She called.

"Hmm?" Rike stopped and turned to Lightning.

"I-I-I accept," She said.

"Good," Rike said walking back into position across from Lightning, bending his knee and pointing his sword at her in a sideways view while Lightning holds her weapon behind her in a reverse grip beside her left. "Ladies first," Rike offered and that's when Lightning living to her name dashed toward him swinging her wooden sword and Rike blocking all of her lightning quick strikes! Rike had to flip away from the swing of her wooden sword as it narrowly goes past his head and him landing on his feet away from her "Wow you are lightning and its true what they say about you,"

"Oh and what is that?" Lightning asked as she strikes again with her wooden sword but Rike blocks it with his locking with Lightning.

"You are strong and beautiful," Rike said with a smile making a red hue appear on Lightning's cheeks. "Say would you go out with me?"

"W-W-What?" Lightning and Rike broke away from the other and the two engaging back in sword combat, Rike blocking Lightning's quick strikes and dodging some that he couldn't because she was quick! Rike parries one of her strikes away and lightly taps the side of her left thigh.

"Got you," Rike said with a smile.

"That was because of your tricks," She said standing tall again.

"What tricks?"

"You calling me beautiful and asking me out was obviously to distract me!"

"Those weren't tricks, I was completely serious."

Lightning was going to attack again but their match was put on hold when a voice called out and it was from Kenshin Uzumaki.

"Rike we have information on the Hidden Sound Village,"

"Your men found it?" Rike asked.

"Well get this, it isn't on land, it is actually underground. Gathered intelligence also suggests that there are more within the Land of Sound, possibly around the world. Nearest one was sighted 10 miles from here and I have a team ready to go, I would like you to go and you're going as well Claire. Hopefully there is some Intel on Orochimaru's involvement with Gato's guns, your mission is to get inside and find anything related to this. Hopefully it will give us a clue to what Orochimaru is planning,"

"What if Orochimaru himself is there?" Rike asked.

"The chances of the man being in there are very slim. Claire go and equip get yourself ready," Kenshin said. Lightning doing as told but gave Rike a small glare as well as saying…

"This isn't over."

Kenshin waiting until Lightning was out the door of the building then said "I think she likes you,"

"I'd like to think so," Rike said as he put his wooden sword away next to Lightning's and brought his hood down once again.

* * *

**Why is Lightning from FFXIII in here?**

Answer: I wanted to create a Lightning/Claire as an Assassin and I THINK I am the first one to attempt this?

**Why did I change Naruto's outfit?**

Answer: Because it screamed aloud "KILL ME!" and most of all it looks completly stupid.

**What's in the Uzumaki scroll Rike gave him?**

Answer: Well I am not going to give you the answer but it will come in the next chapter.

**Is Sasuke going to become a Templar?**

Answer: Who knows? If I do make Sasuke a Templar then Rike would have some serious emotional conflict as well as Itachi.

**Until next time! Oh and if I made any mistakes let me know, I seem to be missing the small stuff like in my other story.**


	10. Chapter 8 Plots!

**It's been awhile! I am going to be honest that I was also busy in my other works, my newest one being Naruto Z: A Hero's Legacy. Here is chapter 8 of Assassin's Creed: Guardian's of Free Will and I hope you like it. Please read and MOST OF ALL...enjoy! :)**

* * *

Rike was set ready to go as he stood beside an Assassin Zip Line close to the edge, below a more than 100 yard drop from the Assassin Tree Village Guild. Joining him were three other Assassin's that he did not know of with two of them being male and the other female having what looked close to an ANBU mask concealing her face. Rike was just waiting for Lightning to arrive and finally she did and as he looked at her, the female Assassin having her hood on, he took notice of the weapon behind her? A curious weapon it was…

"Are you all set to go?" Kenshin Uzumaki asked as he walked up to the group of five getting nods of approval and Rike noticed that the man was carrying a sheathed sword of some kind? It looked like it was a plain metal stainless steel made sword that was slightly curved with what looked to be a flat hilt as well? He also took notice that within the blade there looked to be sort of bolts within it? "Good, now the one in charge of this operation will be Rike."

"Master Kenshin?" Lightning addressed.

"Yes Claire?"

"Not that I am judging and all but he is sort of new here, are you sure he is up for it?"

"Worried about me are you?" Rike asked with a smirk only to get, even though he couldn't see it but he had a good feeling, that she gave him a small glare.

"I know what you are getting at Claire but among this group he has the most experience and is also Assassin Rank, you are second in command meaning both of you are in charge. Hell he took down the Multi Elemental Slave Trade by himself and they were the Templar's money, Rike is probably Master Assassin? But I trust that he can lead this operation effectively," Kenshin said getting a nod from Lightning. "Before you go Rike there is something that I want you to test out for us," Kenshin said as he approached Rike with the sheathed sword in hand.

"A new weapon?" Rike asked, Kenshin stopping before him.

"Yes, it is relatively new made by our Assassin brother and sisters stationed in Snow Country." Kenshin handed Rike the blade and he took it unsheathing the blade but not all the way "They call it the Chakra Frequency Blade or sword, see those bolt like contraptions within the blades steel? Those small devices are Chakra Emitters, they emit waves of chakra to one another creating a sort of infinite current of chakra within the blade that stays only within the blade and you can use these frequencies of chakra that course through the blade and make its range more deadly. The steel of this blade is very durable and the best part is what you are able to do with the blade's infinite amount of chakra supply it carries. What chakra affinities can you use?"

"I am proficient in Fire, Lightning…" He looked to Lightning giving her a smile "and Wind." Rike revealed "I know some Water and Earth jutsu's as well…" He added.

"You are going to like this, try channeling Lightning around the blade by manipulating your chakra." Kenshin said as Rike took the CF Sword out of its sheath and did as told and saw as lightning itself sparked around the blade!

"Whoa!" Rike said.

"You are literally holding a Lightning Sword now; you can also possibly do it with Fire and Wind? Water and Earth we don't know. I was originally to test the weapon for them but seeing as I have much work to do here I figure you would test the blade yourself,"

Rike stopped the flow of chakra through the CF Sword sheathing it and tying it to his left thigh beside his belt "The Brotherhood has some advanced weapons," Rike commented.

"You should see Claire's," Kenshin said.

"Oh?" Rike looked to Claire with his usual smile for her.

"Claire if you don't mind?" Kenshin asked and Lightning took her weapon out of its sheath holding it within her hand with one of her fingers behind a trigger, it looked like a fat rifle "Her weapon is called a Gunblade, a prototype actually created between the Brotherhood's of Snow and Water Country. The form you see it in now is "Gun Mode" and unlike most rifles and single shot pistols out there in the world her Gunblade can hold up to an amount of six."

"I am able to fire a single shot if I want," Lightning said taking over "or if I want fire two or three shots at once. But there is also "Blade Mode"," She said and pressed a button somewhere on it and Rike watched as the weapon unfolded revealing a giant blade that came out like a giant switch blade showing the Gunblade in all its glory. He can see engraved within the blade "Blaze Edge".

"Like your hook blades, having two weapons in one." Rike said.

"Exactly," Lightning said.

"An impressive weapon," Rike commented.

"Thanks," She said as she reverted the weapon back into Gun Mode sheathing her weapon.

"You should go, ten miles north east of here." Kenshin said.

Rike gave him a nod "Assassin's on me!" Rike said and went down the zip line like he did first arriving here with Lightning and the other three going on their individual zip lines into the trees ahead.

**[Hidden Leaf Village…Hokage Tower/Council Chambers]**

Well everyone was here, the clan heads and the elders that were the Third's advisors Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, Danzo Shimura was also present. The Third sat in his seat waiting for everyone to get settled in and the ANBU stationing themselves outside the doors of the chambers making sure that no one could get in to disrupt the meeting. The three noble clans of the Hidden Leaf were present being the heads of said clans. They were Choza Akimichi of Akimichi clan, Shibi Aburame of the Aburame clan and Hiashi Huyga of the Huyga clan. Of course there WAS four noble clans being the Uchiha among them but since they were all near extinct they were not amongst council, Sasuke would not be able to take the seat until he was 18. Of course the other clan heads were here being the Nara clan with Shikaka Nara as its head, the Inuzuka clan with Tsume Inuzuka as its head, the Yamanaka clan with Inoichi Yamanaka as its head and of course with Asuma Sarutobi representing his and his fathers (The Third) clan called the Sarutobi clan. The subject of this young evening was the Wolf of Justice, Connor with Kakashi also present in the chamber.

"So what is it that requires our attention Sarutobi?" Danzo asked.

"It regards Team 7's mission into the Land of Waves," The Third began "As may know the client lied to them and regardless of the mission increasing to that of A rank they proceeded on with the mission to protect Tazuna from the man Gato. As you heard Gato is dead having been slayed by the Seigi no Okami **(AN: Supposed to mean Wolf of Justice in Japanese and I used Google Translate, let me know if I spelt it wrong so I can correct it.) **and Gato turning out to our surprise being the last leader of MEST, in the following weeks the nobleman Izen was assassinated in Demon Country. However thanks to the combined working efforts of Team 7 and the Wolf the mission was a success and Wave was saved."

"Yes we know this Lord Third, we have read the reports." Koharu said not being rude but just saying.

"What is important bringing this mission about?" Homaru asked.

"Kakashi if you would?" The Third addressed and all eyes were now on Kakashi as he pulled out the dried bloody Templar necklace of Gato letting it hang off his right hand, seeing the familiar necklace made Danzo, Homaru and Koharu cringe.

"_That necklace again!" _Danzo thought.

"_Could it be…?" _Homaru asked herself.

"_Was he telling the truth…?" _Koharu thought.

The three members of council couldn't help but see the image of Altair flash in their minds holding up a Templar necklace he showed them years ago. Danzo on the other hand experienced the same thing but then also saw the flash of the Wolf glare him in the face with active Sharingan eyes that glow under the shadow of his hood…as well as holding the Apple of Eden. Danzo remembered every word the Assassin told him back then as the young Rike's words echoed in his mind…

"_**Oh no Danzo the Templars have returned and I will admit there was no other way dealing with the Uchiha, if their plot would have gone through then the Templars would have claimed the Leaf…and if you were to think about it you would never become Hokage."**_

Then Danzo remembered the Apple of Eden, he was so close in having it until whoever the damn Assassin was interfered killing his ROOT operatives and taking the Apple with him…

"_**Know this Danzo…you will NEVER have this power in your hands…such power doesn't belong in the hands of man…if I ever feel one of your ROOT lapdogs behind me I will know who was responsible, I will rat on you and then I will find you myself and your life will end with an assassin's blade in your throat. The Assassins are back Danzo or rather THEY NEVER LEFT…so long as me and my assassin brother's breath the Assassin Order survives." **_

To this very day Danzo was still furious not having that magnificent weapon in his hands as he could have become Hokage but somehow the Assassin was two steps ahead of him. He thought about sending his ROOT ninjas after him but he couldn't risk it, the Assassin was very skilled on perhaps an ANBU level to have killed his ROOT operatives that night 5 years ago and he knew that the Assassin would go through with his threat. On another note he was sort of fearful of him coming after him to drive his Assassin blade into his throat, that boy back them got into his office somehow so what else would stop the Assassin from reaching him?

"What is that you carry Kakashi?" Homaru asked even though she knew what it was.

"I am assuming this was on Gato's person, the Wolf gave it to me and told me that I knew what to do with this…so I assumed he knew I would bring this before Lord Third." Kakashi said "But now I also see why he wanted me to bring this before Lord Third,"

"And what reason would that be Kakashi?"

"To spark this meeting," Kakashi said bringing up the necklace that was hanging from his hand "about this."

"_Damn you!" _Danzo cursed in his mind, cursing the Wolf. He was aware that the Assassins have been active this entire time since Rike's revelation to him in his office five years ago but he didn't want the Assassins interfering with his work, his plot to becoming Hokage which was the last thing he needed. He suspected that Kakashi was given the necklace to start of conversation within these chambers. Was the Wolf trying to somehow bring up some assistance that would possibly lead to an alliance? Danzo didn't want that happening but then again if they did have the Assassin's alliance then the Hidden Leaf would become stronger, they could USE THEM. It was a risky thing…if the Assassin's allied with Leaf then of course they would keep some sort of eye on Danzo and possibly expose him or was Wolf trying to make the council aware of the Templars? He suspected that it was mostly to make them aware that the Templar threat is real. But still the possibilities of having the Assassin's with Leaf, he heard stories of their power being stronger than that of Fire Country, that they were everywhere and nowhere at once in plain sight waging in their own secret war with the "Templars", even their Spy Network is said to surpass their own.

"About a necklace?" Hiashi said with a raised eyebrow.

"What's so significant about it?" Tsume asked.

"It looks to resemble a group most likely, what group I do not know but whatever this group is…it's dangerous." Kakashi said.

"We in fact have some knowledge of this group you speak of Kakashi," The Third said.

"Sarutobi!" Koharu addressed trying to stop him.

"Leave it be," Homaru urged.

Danzo was silent so he just watched where this was going to go as the rest of the occupants in the room were waiting for an explanation.

"I am the Hokage and I will say what I must for the good of the Hidden Leaf and its occupants," The Third said in a tone that was final "What I am about to tell you Kakashi as well as all clan heads within this chamber is not to leave, this is to be considered a S-rank secret and the consequences severe. Is that understood by all in this chamber?" The Third received nods of approval "A friend of mine died not long ago…five years ago in fact. His name was Altair Ibn-La'Ahad and he was a man of legend…a Legendary Assassin…a very powerful man that could have put the Fourth in a run for his money in his prime, he spoke of some of his adventures in his youth fighting a group that called themselves Templars. He didn't tell me specifics but the Templars were a group that seek to control "the minds of man" and wanting to create a world where they can rule with one powerful brilliant master mind. Altair was the leader, Mentor, of an organization of killers, Assassins that fought against the Templars that wished to enslave mankind to their bidding. I know nothing more of these Assassin's and Templar's but one thing is for sure, both of these groups were indeed the most powerful orders in the world stronger than even the Leaf itself. This Wolf of Justice was Altair's apprentice in my suspicions and is one of these Assassins; you don't want an Assassin on your tail."

Some were skeptical. Why? Simply because they did not honestly believe that these two groups of Assassins and Templars were stronger than the Hidden Leaf Village, it was sort of arrogance, and a secret war? They thought oh come on really? They should have noticed after all these years because they had the best Spy Network in the world. Kakashi was interested even when hearing the part of this Altair being able to put the Fourth in for a run for his money, in Altair's prime that is but who knows age doesn't seem to matter these days.

"Lord Hokage…? Assassins and Templars? A secret war between two different orders more powerful than us?" Choza asked having trouble believing such a thing. Hey you can't blame the guy; he was a believer of his country being so strong!

"I will also add that Altair was also one of the main reasons out village didn't fall to the Nine Tailed Fox 12 years ago," The Third said getting widen eyes from the room.

"You mean?" Kakashi asked but didn't get to finish asking his question.

"Yes Kakashi, Altair was able to hold back the Nine Tailed Fox when it attacked our village that night…he single handily held it off until we arrived on the scene," The Third revealed as an image of that night flashed in his head. He and Altair **(AN: Wearing the Armor of Altair and was 80 of age then) **atop one of the many roofs of the burning village blowing up a torrent of flames upon the roaring Nine Tailed Fox under the full moon night, the Fox standing within a burning village as its tails lashed out. The image that flashed in the Third's head went as quickly as it came. "Were it not for that man defending our village until we arrived, a village he was not a part of, then it would have fallen to the Nine Tails and the Leaf would not still be standing now. So if one were to think about it…there were not only two heroes being our Fourth Hokage and Naruto who saved us from the Nine Tails but three, the third hero being Altair Ibn-La'Ahad."

"It is true," Koharu said.

"Yes…we were truly grateful for his assistance that night." Homaru said. "After the brave sacrifice of the Fourth there of course needed to be a Hokage, we offered Altair the position of 5th Hokage but he denied it saying that his purpose didn't lie with just people of one village but all. Another excuse was that he didn't want to do paper work,"

"Damn him for not taking the position leaving me to my torment," The Third seethed in a low voice.

"That may be Lord Hokage but I still have trouble believing in such orders of power," Choza said.

"I am going to be honest but I am with Choza on this one," Inoichi said.

"Actually I beg to differ," Hiashi of all people said gaining the whole rooms attention "I remember a story my grandfather told me before he passed on, it was in the time of conflict within Hidden Rain and he said he was saved by men and woman in white hoods that protected the innocent evacuating people caught in the cross fire. Their main concern was the people of a village that they were possibly not a part of, but their attention was not on the war that was happening the time but those who "bared the cross" which my grandfather heard from one of them." Hiashi told.

"So this Wolf must be one of these Assassins then?" Tsume said.

"I believe so and not only that but Kakashi has more shocking news of this man," The Third said and once again eyes were on Kakashi once again.

"It's not an actual name but one I believe he goes by, he used it before when he was here in the Leaf village," Kakashi said.

"He was in the Leaf? When was this?" Shikaka asked.

"Five years ago, remember the Uchiha Policeman that were apprehended by ANBU forces before the clans massacre? He was the one that defeated them with some relative ease, he was that "civilian"" Kakashi said "Strangely thought he vanished and I never saw him in the village again after the Uchiha Clan Massacre around the same time when Itachi fled after killing off the clan?"

"That is strange indeed," Danzo said having an idea. The Assassin was an Uchiha and he left the same night as Itachi did after he massacred the clan. "What was this name he used while in our village five years ago?"

"He called himself Connor,"

"_Connor." _Danzo repeated in his mind but knew that it wasn't an actual name. "Anything else Kakashi?" Danzo asked.

"Yes, he killed rapists that were involved in a recent crime in Wave and he burned them alive igniting them up in black flames." Kakashi said.

"Black flames…?" Shibi Aburame said.

"Yes and there is only one clan that can use that jutsu and is only specific to it, the jutsu that I witnessed burning for six days and nights was the flames of Amaterasu. The flames of Amaterasu can only be obtained by performing a horrible deed within one clan and that is the Uchiha clan,"

"The Uchiha clan? Are you saying this man in an Uchiha?" Koharu said.

"Yes he has to be," Kakashi answered and mummers went about, now Sasuke and Itachi weren't the only Uchiha's left but this Wolf of Justice was the third. "And the only way to use these flames is through the same kind of eye that Itachi possess today…"

"You can't mean?" Danzo asked because he wasn't aware of this.

"Yes, Itachi isn't the only one in the world right now with a Mangekyo Sharingan." Kakashi revealed and only more mummers went about throughout the chamber.

"Very suspicious," Danzo said about to put his plan in act.

"Danzo?" Homaru addressed wondering what was so suspicious.

"He left the same night Itachi did massacring the Uchiha clan and seems to have the Mangekyo Sharingan like Itachi, how do we know that this "Connor" didn't have a part to play in the massacre?" Danzo said.

"Why would the Wolf of Justice of all people help in the massacre of the Uchiha?" Kakashi said not believing Danzo's theory for one second.

"Then how did he gain the Mangekyo Sharingan, if it wasn't by killing one of his own than how did he get it? I'll tell you how he did it, he murdered."

"What reason would he have to help Itachi kill off the clan?" Kakashi asked.

"The matter now is that he must be captured and questioned for any involvement in the Uchiha Clan Massacre, not only that but he is one of the last of the Uchiha so what if another country or village gets hold of this information somehow? If any country found that he possessed the Sharingan he would be pursued by them and we can't risk the Sharingan falling into another hidden villages hands. In a matter of speaking the Wolf is the Hidden Leaf Village's property! As such," Danzo stands "I say we have Connor pursued and to be arrested! Not just have ANBU pursue him but also that of Bounty Hunters to bring him in alive, put him in the Bingo Book."

"On false accusations!" Kakashi argued. Kakashi looked to the elders seeing that they were actually thinking about it! He even saw some of the clan heads doing the same! "Lord Hokage?"

"I don't agree with this," The Third said.

"Lord Third surely you can understand where Danzo is coming from?" Homaru said.

"Yes Lord Third, Danzo is right, we cannot risk the Sharingan falling into the hands of another village especially if he has the Mangekyo Sharingan. What if this Connor decided to rebuild the Uchiha clan but it's not within the Hidden Leaf Village or possibly in another?" Koharu argued.

"Lord Hokage I have to agree with your advisors," Inoichi said.

"As well as I," Choza chimed in.

"I have to agree on this one, we may have only Sasuke for now but you don't if he will or not be killed in battle one day." Tsume said.

"I don't agree with this!" Hiashi said aloud "The man is seen as a guardian, a protector as well as these Assassins. We shouldn't be the ones to decide a man's fate forcing him to the Leaf village, or did you all forget that it was because of this man that the slave trading activity has plummeted so much? Not only is this wrong but will be seen as bad face for the Leaf itself, what do you think other villages will think if they see that we are ordering the arrest of the Wolf of Justice? Not just that but the people, the Wolf is praised and loved by not just the people of our village for all his good but that of others, even those that live within the villages of our enemies!" Hiashi argued.

"I agree with Hiashi and Lord Third. This is not only wrong but ridiculous, sure he may be Uchiha but that doesn't mean you can claim ownership over a man…especially accuse him of being involved in the Uchiha Clan Massacre when you clearly lack one thing, evidence." Shibi said.

"As well as the Sarutobi clan, the man should be left alone." Asuma Sarutobi said.

"Then let us all put it to a vote." Danzo announced "All in favor?" Homaru, Koharu, Tsume, Inoichi, Choza and Danzo himself raised their hands agreeing with the action "Those against?" The Third, Asuma, Hiashi, Shikaku and Shibi. Even though he did not have a say in the matter Kakashi raised his hand as well but it was 6 against 5 and it only brought a smile to Danzo's face. "The majority within these chambers agrees,"

"_This is wrong!" _Kakashi thought.

The Third had no choice… "So be it…regrettably…the Wolf will be placed in the Bingo Book and hunted by ANBU forces. But I will have a team of ANBU go out and gather further intelligence on these Templars."

**[Land of Sound/Outside Hidden Sound Base]**

Ducked within tall grass were five Assassins being Rike and Lightning included, the five Assassins were ducked within a Stalking Zone and peeking through the grass parting it open slightly. There were only two of them guarding the entrance to an underground hideout, the entrance being stairs leading down underground and the guards being possibly being Chunin level wearing the head band of Sound having the musical note upon it. The two ninja seemed only to be armed with only spears. Rike stops looks over his shoulder asking one of the two Assassin males to come forward who did as told and the Assassin made a hand seal and whispered…

"Byakugan!" During the travel Rike was informed that the Assassin was a Huyga and his eyes would be useful (This Assassin will be referred to as Huyga Assassin). The Huyga Assassin began looking around the area looking for any signs of hidden Sound forces out here and saw that it was only the two guards "Just the two," He whispered.

Rike then gave them a hand gesture to sneak in behind the two guards and take them out, with the order given the Huyga Assassin and the other male Assassin (Will refer to as Assassin 2) snuck through the Stalking Zone to attack from behind. Rike, Lightning and Assassin 3 (the female Assassin) were to only wait until the guards were taken out. Rike couldn't help but look to his left as once again he caught Lightning looking at him who looked away?

"Is there something you wish to ask me?" Rike asked in a volume that only he, her and Assassin 3 to hear.

"It's nothing," She said.

"We will finish what we started after this," Rike assured referring to their battle in the Training Arena. Just then the Assassin's see two dark figures jump from out of the trees behind the underground base entrance and landing atop the two guards having stabbed their hidden blades into their necks killing them quickly and silently. The remaining three Assassins (Rike, Lightning and Assassin 3) bursting out of their Stalking Zone toward the base as Huyga Assassin and Assassin 2 dumped the bodies in tall grass before joining with Rike and the other Assassins. Rike was crouched with his other Assassins doing the same as they have not gone down the stairs that led into darkness. "We must be careful; this place is most likely rigged with traps." Rike said with the Assassin's around him agreeing and stood tall followed by the others. "Alright….lets go then." With that said the Assassins sprinted down the stairs entering the underground base.

The Assassins were making their way down the hall of the underground base with their way being lite up with torches set along their walls and doors along either side, all closed. Once again the Huyga Assassin used his Byakugan and once he confirmed that there were only few people inside their rooms asleep while some were empty. They decided that they would be as quiet as possible, after all this was only to be in and out so there was no reason to get into a fight unless they were found out of their presence. With all honesty Rike wanted to avoid a fight, this was his first time leading a group of Assassins and did want anyone to risk losing their lives…honestly he would feel guilty.

"All these damn halls look the same!" Lightning whispered among the group.

Seriously she had a point, they turn a corner and the hall looks the same they just came down and turning down another it was the same as well? Seriously you would wonder how any of these Sound Ninja got around?

"How do they find their way to the bathroom down here?" Assassin 3 asked in curiosity. Seriously how would one find their way to the bathroom while down here?

Rike suddenly brings them to a stop as he looked around having come to the end of another hall seeing two different directions going to their left and their right and another going forward. "I would hate to do this but we have no choice," Rike said "We are all going to have to split up with one of us going alone, I will be that one."

"You sure about that?" Lightning in the group asked.

"Worried about me?" Rike asked turning his head to her with a smile. She didn't say anything but Rike had a feeling she was giving him a small glare at the flirting but it did make her smile on the inside. "Alright let's go then," He said and Rike walked down the hall proceeding forward while Lightning went down to the left with Assassin 3 with Huyga Assassin and Assassin 2 going down to the right. However as they did Lightning casted a glance at Rike as he proceeded down the hall with no sign of fear, it was something that someone couldn't help but admire.

**[With Lightning (Claire) and Assassin 3 (female)]**

The two female Assassin's stalked down the halls with extreme caution, Lightning in the lead as she pressed her back up against the corner of the wall and looked around down another that looked the same as the rest.

"_This is annoying!" _Lightning said in her thoughts annoyed. Suddenly a door across from the two opens up, Assassin 3 acts quickly as her hidden blade pops out and quickly she rushed the Sound Ninja stabbing the ninja in the liver while pushing him back inside his room killing him silently. _"Well that was close," _Assassin 3 came out of the room joining back by Lightning's side and the two began descending deeper into the underground base.

"So who do you think this White Snake is?" Assassin 3 asked.

"Orochimaru," Lightning answered "After Kenshin debriefed us of Rike's gathered information he told us that Gato was selling guns illegally to his buyers, one including someone that went by "White Snake" and I believe that White Snake is none other than Orochimaru. Not to mention that the shipment of guns for White Snake was a large amount enough for an army. Most likely Master Kenshin and Rike suspect like I that Orochimaru is planning an invasion," Lightning explained.

"An invasion on where?" Assassin 3 asked.

"Most likely the Hidden Leaf Village," Lightning answered.

**[With Rike]**

Rike came upon something interesting and it was the single door that was ahead of him at the end of the long hall he had been walking. He stopped in front of the door looking to his left and then his right seeing that there was no other possible direction to go, he activated his Sharingan…

"_What's behind door number 1?" _Rike thought as turned the knob to pushing the door open walking into a new room that was quiet large. Many support beams of concrete were in the large room with torches on them giving off light, he took a few more steps in the room and that's when he heard the sound of someone other than his footsteps and to his surprise stepping out of behind one of the many supports and it was the man himself looking toward Rike with a snake like creepy smile and his chuckling, the man looking upon Rike with his snake like eyes. "Orochimaru…" Rike said. Turns out that Orochimaru was here after all with the chances being unlikely but it turns out those chances were wrong. Indeed the White Snake, one of the Legendary Sannin of the Hidden Leaf Village was standing before him a few feet away. The man continued to look at Rike with his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned himself against the pillar he stepped out from.

"So are you the one I have to blame for my shipment not coming in?" Orochimaru asked.

"Well seeing as how I literally DESTROYED Gato…yeah I am," Rike said.

Orochimaru closed his eyes still keeping the smile on his face "So I finally meet the heroic Wolf of Justice…Hero of the People they call you now." He said and opened his eyes once again stare at Rike.

"Well then I guess that's another name I have to add to my list of aliases," Rike said. So now he had three aliases being the Wolf of Justice, The Ghost and now Hero of the People.

"You are a very interesting man Wolf of Justice…I heard that you can conjure up black flames," Orochimaru said with his smile turning into a smirk followed with his usual chuckle "Very interesting…to my knowledge there is only one forbidden jutsu that matches that description, very few people know of it. From what I recall those black flames of yours were the flames of Amaterasu." He said "Am I right?"

"And I thought you were a genius? You're Sannin, what do you think?" Rike said.

"You're very brave to talk to me like that boy," Orochimaru said "And I thought only Itachi and Sasuke were the only Uchiha's left…turns out there was a third, you, and one that possesses the Sharingan. Now let's see…? Wears a white hood over his head, very sneaky, an efficient killer, smart tactician? Ah yes, an ASSASSIN stands before me!"

"You know of the Assassin's?"

"Very few know of your order and that of the Templars,"

"So you're a Templar?" Rike asked.

"I only serve myself no other or order." Orochimaru said "So tell me, what brings you here Assassin?"

"Well this was supposed to be an in and out mission and you weren't supposed to be here, but now it looks like the circumstances have changed. Find out what you were up to with all those guns, enough for an army but what better way to gather information than from the White Snake himself," The Assassin said and reached for his CF Sword drawing its blade out of its sheath, his chakra coursing through it giving it a blue crackling lightning effect around the blade as it came out.

"Oh! That's a nifty sword you got there," Orochimaru said as stops leaning against the wall and faces Rike walking his direction. "Did you think that I wouldn't expect you Assassins to come after me one day?" Orochimaru chuckled. Within the roaming halls of the underground Sound Hideout Lightning and Assassin 3 suddenly turn as emerging out of the doors many Sound ninja armed with weapons ready to kill, with the Huyga Assassin and Assassin 2 they suddenly hear what sounds like something and looking back they see a GIANT BOULDER HEADING RIGHT FOR THEM AS THEIR EYES WIDEN LIKE DINNER PLATES AND THEY RUN FOR THEIR LIVES! "You people must really think that I was blind to your existence…but this is good, do you know why? Because before me is the Sharingan! Finally the power of the Uchiha will be mine!" The White Snake said with a crazed smile.

"So you are after the Sharingan? Why?" Rike demanded as he took up a stance holding his sword in front of him that went over his shoulder **(AN: The sword stance and the way he hold his sword is supposed to be like my favorite villain in Final Fantasy VII, Sephiroth!:))**.

"Because with the Sharingan no jutsu will be out of my reach!" Orochimaru revealed as he began to chuckle "I will have all jutsu and NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME! I'LL BE INVINSIBLE!" He said and then made a crazed laugh, like that of a madman.

"So you intend to take my eyes?" Rike asked while gripping the hilt of his blade more tightly "You can try…"

"I don't intend taking your eyes…but I do intend to take your body!"

"What the?!" Suddenly erupting out of the floor behind Rike was Orochimaru who had his mouth wide open as if he intended to swallow Rike! Rike however was quick and quickly spun around while slashing his sword THROUGH OROCHIMARU'S BODY! Orochimaru flying over Rike and forward to the ground with widen eyes and a mouth. When Rike thought he would see intestines he instead saw nothing coming out from the bottom part of Orochimaru's body what looked to be snakes trying to cling to something? Looking at the top half of Orochimaru that lands on the floor it quickly turns itself around! Orochimaru had a smirk on his face and was keeping himself up with his hands! _"How can he still be alive after that?!" _Rike questioned and was wondering if Orochimaru put him under some sort of illusion? This was not the case as he didn't sense any type of genjutsu in place; his active Sharingan couldn't see or detect any sign of one? This was real!

"Confused?" Orochimaru said with a chuckle following afterwards "Not surprising, I would be as well if I were in your position." He said and Rike observed as he looked over his shoulder seeing the bottom half of Orochimaru's body seem to slither around him like an actual snake would toward the top half of Orochimaru! To Rike's shock and somewhat horror having not seen anything like this before nor did he think were possible, Orochimaru's bottom half CONNECTED with his top!

"Impossible!" Rike said.

Orochimaru only laughed as he picked his now re connected body up and looked back toward Rike and said with a smirk "There is only one thing that is impossible Assassin, do you want to know what it is?" The White Snake said and asked with a smirk as Rike took up his stance once again ready for the worst "I CAN NEVER BE KILLED!" He laughed aloud again "I am IMMORTAL! It is impossible to kill me!"

"NOTHING is impossible Orochimaru…" Rike said.

"Yes…you will make a fine host for me," Orochimaru said as he went into his own stance "If this all works out I won't even have to go after the baby of the Uchiha clan anymore," Orochimaru said with glee seeing the Sharingan within his grasp.

"_Baby of the Uchiha? Who's he talking about…?" _Rike wondered as he witnessed Orochimaru look up opening his mouth and it looked as if the man was puking something out but the next thing Rike saw coming out of his mouth was a snake, then the snake opens its mouth and it produces the handle of a sword to pulling it out and now holding it within his grasp! Rike then realized what the blade was being the Sword of Kusanagi learning of this blade from his Mentor! Hold on second? If Orochimaru knew of the Assassin's then that means he knew…? "Does the name Altair strike you?" Rike asked.

"I haven't heard that name for a VERY long time," Orochimaru said as he closed his eyes remembering the young Altair "I heard from a "source" that he has passed on," Rike didn't say a word, he just kept up his now cold stare upon the White Snake "So he really is dead then." The man chuckles "It's too bad because I was looking forward to killing the man myself,"

"Well that explains how you know of the Assassins," Rike said "I'm surprised that you are still even alive."

"He thought he had the drop on me that day," Orochimaru said "Now shall we begin?"

Both Orochimaru and Rike charged one another meeting one another in center and both strike their blades!

**[With Lightning and Assassin 3]**

Littering the floor of the hall were bodies of the Sound ninja and only one more stood on his knees and standing tall was Lightning and Assassin 3, Lightning aims her Blaze Edge in Blade Mode against the Sound ninja's neck!

"You are going to tell us everything about you and your master's plans!"

"Screw you bitch!"

"What. Did. You! Call me?!"

"I'm not going to tell any of you anything! You think you are going to get out of here alive, any of you?! Do you know who you are screwing with? By the end of tonight Lord Orochimaru will have each and every one of your heads on a silver platter!"

"It looks like you were right as well as Master Kenshin and Wolf," Assassin 3 said.

"What is Orochimaru planning?" Lightning demanded.

"I thought I told you I am not going to tell you anything! You b…" He didn't get too finished as he was suddenly kicked back on the floor and felt the point of Lightning's Blaze Edge atop his…well the part of male human body that a man would not want to lose in their current situation.

"You have two choices! Either you tell me Orochimaru's plans for the reason of buying enough guns for an army or you forget about having any children!"

"Ok, ok, ok!" The Sound ninja said not wanting to lose his balls; he was terrified of this woman "Orochimaru needed guns for his forces, for us!"

"What does Orochimaru want with guns enough for an army?" Assassin 3 asked.

"He plans an invasion!"

"Where?!" Lightning demanded.

"The Hidden Leaf Village!"

"Master Kenshin and Wolf's suspicions were correct," Assassin 3 said.

"Too bad for the Wolf," The Sound ninja said and started to chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" Lightning asked.

"Did you think Orochimaru didn't see this coming? Right now the Wolf is probably dead!"

**[Rike vs. Orochimaru]**

Rike ducked under one of Orochimaru's strikes as the White Snakes blade cut through the beam behind Rike, the Assassin rolling on the floor away! Rike then rolling back to his feet sheaths his CF Blade and jumps away through the air back while pulling over his bow and a paper bomb arrow, took aim and released! The arrow exploding right in front of Orochimaru's face all the while the White Snake keeping his smile without a worry in the world. The Assassin landing on the side of one of the stone support beams for the hideout and looking to where Orochimaru was now covered in smoke and having broken collapsed rubble from the pillar, he looked down and just in time to see Orochimaru's stretched body erupt out of the ground and slither around the pillar he was on toward him like a real snake! He quickly put his bow away back over his shoulder and leaps off just in time avoiding a slash from Orochimaru's blade! Rike manages to turn himself in midair while flying through hand seals, Orochimaru looking over his shoulder with a snake like grin, as Rike finished making his seals and blew a large Fireball jutsu toward the Snake Sannin blowing the support beam into pieces! Rike landing on his feet and the next thing he knew his whole form was wrapped by a snake!

"Finally!" Orochimaru's familiar voice said. Rike looking over his shoulder at the crazed smile Orochimaru wore seeing a snake extended from under his sleeve! The Uchiha Senju Hybrid looking back into the head of the hissing snake that was before his face "The Sharingan of the Uchiha clan will finally be mine! Seeing as I couldn't obtain Itachi's body" Rike's eyes widen as Itachi's face flashes in his head "and have his Sharingan you will do nicely instead, not to mention that you have the Mangekyo Sharingan! Oh how glorious!" He laughed maniacally once again but then suddenly stops and his eyes widen seeing something that he didn't expect to happen a second time "WHAT?!" He was frozen, he felt like he were being held down and before him just standing there was the Wolf of Justice aka Rike as he stares with his Sharingan! _"Impossible! He couldn't have caught me in an illusion! It's Itachi all over again!" _True Orochimaru was in a genjutsu and once again he couldn't help but smile at the power of the bloodline of the Uchiha, he once again found himself thinking like he thought of Itachi's eyes _"Magnificent!"_ The Snake Sannin tried bringing his hand up together to release himself but ironically Rike's CF Blade, like Itachi's kunai, cuts off his hand except it was his other hand this time!

"Orochimaru…my eyes can see through all of your jutsu, it's pointless." Rike then suddenly feels the whole floor shake and it causes him to look around thus breaking his jutsu as Orochimaru jumps back and away from Rike putting distance between the two.

"It seems that we will have to finish this another time," Orochimaru said.

"Wolf!" Called a familiar voice and running toward him was the other Assassins that came along on this mission, the caller being Lightning.

"Well it seems that you all managed to survive," Orochimaru said and then pointed to Rike "This isn't over Assassin!" The Snake Sannin then used the Body Flicker.

"We have to leave now!" Rike said and the Assassin's move quickly to get out of the underground base.

Outside the Hidden Sound Base the entrance to said base suddenly erupting out of it was smoke that was followed after what sounded like collapsing debris, and walking out of it was the Assassin's having made it out in time.

"What were the chances of us running into Orochimaru again?" Rike said as he walked away into the forest with his fellow Assassin's.

**[Assassin Tree Village Guild/Master Assassin Kenshin's Office]**

Standing within the office was Rike and Claire, both having their hoods off, with Kenshin sitting behind his desk in a chair, Lightning having reported her Intel she interrogated from a Sound ninja…her having finished the ninja off herself with an Assassin's blade to his throat…and Rike having just finished telling his run in with Orochimaru and Kenshin saying "What are the chances of that?" with a tooth smile.

"So Orochimaru does intend to attack the Hidden Leaf," Kenshin said.

"What are we going to do about this?" Rike asked "There is no Brotherhood in the Land of Fire anywhere to get in contact with?"

"And Assassin Guild in Wave is still under way…?" Kenshin said.

"Why would Orochimaru want to attack the Hidden Leaf anyway?" Clare asked "What does he have personally against them?"

"Well besides the reasons that he was power hungry," Kenshin said "The main reason why he left the Hidden Leaf was because he couldn't and didn't become the villages Fourth Hokage."

"Plus he would have abused such a powerful position for his own twisted purposes," Rike added.

"So he wants revenge basically?" Claire asked.

"Yes," Rike said "But there is something else he is after or more like someone…?"

"Who?" Kenshin asked Rike.

"_**If this all works out I won't even have to go after the baby of the Uchiha clan anymore," **_The words of Orochimaru echoed in his mind and that is when it clicked in his head! Itachi and Rike were not the "babies" of the Uchiha clan but there was one…

"Sasuke!"

"Who?" Claire asked confused.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Orochimaru was hell-bent on stealing my body for the Sharingan; he is obsessed with it believing that if he has the Sharingan that all jutsu wouldn't be out of his reach! He's going after my little cousin!"

"So he is after revenge upon the Leaf village and is after the Sharingan, ultimately Sasuke's body…" Kenshin said as he was thinking in his head.

"Kenshin I won't let Orochimaru have Sasuke," Rike said.

"Yes and we can't allow him to have the Sharingan," Kenshin said "Not only that he is aware of us which makes things more difficult."

"So what do we do?" Claire asked.

"I am going back to the Leaf!" Rike said as he made his way to the door.

"Wait Rike!" Kenshin said as he stood from his chair.

"I am not going to wait Kenshin!"

"You are not leaving!"

"What?" Rike asked with a threatening tone.

"Not until tomorrow that is," Kenshin said "Have you ever heard of the Chunin Exams?"

"I was never in it," Rike said as he was walking back toward the desk "but I heard of it, watched one or two in its finals with Altair back then."

"Well you are going to enter," Kenshin said with a smile.

"Now hold on a second!"

"There is no other way Rike!" Kenshin pointed out "If even a hint of your presence within the village is realized you will be sought out by the Leaf's forces, not to mention that I just received disturbing news from an inside source of ours within the Leaf…and it involves you."

"Me…?"

"Yes…you are not going to like it but…the council has put you in the Bingo Book,"

"What?!" Both the voices of Rika and Claire said, Rike sounding enraged.

"Master Kenshin surely there must be some mistake," Claire said "Rike is no criminal and they know this?"

"The reason is because of Rike's blood," Kenshin revealed "They basically want the Sharingan in their village not wanting to risk losing it to another and as a result put Rike in the Bingo Book with a high price on him for whoever brings him in alive also with ANBU forces hunting him."

How did Rike feel right now? Well angry of course! "Fucking opportunists!" Rike shouted cursing the council of the Leaf, but now Rike could see Kenshin's plan having him enter the Chunin Exams…it was his only way into the Leaf.

"That is why you both will infiltrate the Leaf participating," Kenshin said.

"Hold on a second, both of us?" Claire asked.

"Why you're going with him Claire, something wrong?"

"We will need a third member as well as Jonin instructor and not to mention fake papers for identification and participation in the exams," Rike said.

"You let me worry about those things. You two will not go dressed the way you are, you will have to go in a different change of attire, look more like ninja. In the meantime Rike get some rest," Kenshin looked to Claire.

"Follow me," Claire said now making her way to the door with Rike following. The two now walking amongst a bridge toward the Barrack Tree House where it had two floors, each with built tree houses that were sturdy providing plenty of space and of course this wasn't the only Barrack Tree House as there were four others for the other Assassin's. As she was walking Claire noticed that Rike was no longer beside her or behind her but a couple of steps back, she saw him standing next to the ledge the bridge having a hand placed on the wooden rail looking down into the forest below. It wasn't hard for Claire to tell what was on Rike's mind and how he was feeling "You ok…?" She asked as she walked toward him, stopping next to him.

"I didn't think the Leaf village would sink so low," Rike said "I gave Kakashi the Templar cross to inform his Hokage to prove the existence of Templars…now they turn me into a criminal?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Until the next chapter! See ya!**


End file.
